Alternate Universe Trilogy Vol 3: Predator's Prism
by Sonic Sculpture
Summary: There are the first chapters for the final volume of the Star Wars Alternate Universe Trilogy.
1. Predator Chapter One

**STAR WARS EPISODE 9: THE PREDATOR'S PRISM**

**(Volume Three of the Alternate Universe Trilogy)**

**Chapter One**

_**Trials and Fibrillations**_

Cyrella stood on the practice floor in front of Leia Solo, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and two other Jedi Masters, Gwonameeth and Julither. The members of the triumvirate were seated on a raised dais at one end of the room. Aside from the four occupants, the cavernous chamber in the newly constructed Jedi Temple was utterly empty. And since being relocated to Tatooine, this was the first time such a ceremony had been conducted. Cyrella forced herself to focus and not consider how auspicious the circumstances really were.

"Welcome to the Jedi trials, young padawan," Grand Master Leia solemnly said. "There is a reason that you have received no forewarning of what will occur here today. Our purpose isn't to test what you've learned from your studies, nor are we interested in your mastery of any specific lightsaber form. You must answer from experience and personal insight. Any other response will be considered inadmissible. Keep in mind that you are in the presence of a telepath. In terms of your facility with the Force, whether it's with your lightsaber or to accomplish tasks that we have appointed, you must demonstrate only spontaneity. Do you fully understand what is expected of you?"

"I do, Grand Master," Cyrella stoically indicated.

"What is the difference between violence and aggression?" Julither instantly inquired.

"A violent act can be defensive," Cyrella contemplatively replied. "Aggression is the initiation of the use of force."

"Can aggression ever be justified?" the Grand Master pressed.

"That's why we have courts," Cyrella slyly responded.

"An insightful if somewhat evasive answer," Leia smiled as she observed. "I will need you to describe a situation in which you might take an action that someone could consider aggressive."

"In order to pursue and apprehend a known criminal, I might find it necessary to appropriate some form of transportation," Cyrella countered after only seconds of consideration. "The owner of the commandeered vehicle would probably consider that as an aggressive action."

"What would you do if you saw someone being attacked?" Julither immediately asked.

"I would intercede on behalf of the party being assaulted," Cyrella reflexively replied.

"But the Force is only for knowledge and defense," Julither rejoined. "It's never for attack. In the situation I just described, you were not being attacked."

"When the innocent are endangered, interference is defensive," Cyrella insisted.

"Who told you such a thing? Was it one of your previous instructors?" Leia intently asked.

"No, Grand Master," she circumspectly replied, pausing to consider the question. "Not in so many words. This discernment must be from the Force."

"That's the axiom at which each disciple must independently arrive," Leia carefully informed her. "Altruism demands the adoption of such a double-edged responsibility. It could require us to sacrifice ourselves in order to save others. But it can also require that we aggressively intercede for the defenseless. A Jedi Knight must be prepared to take a life if there's no other solution, but only in that specific case. To take a life needlessly is the suicide of the soul. That is the quickest path to the Dark Side."

"In reality, somebody did once tell me that lives should only be taken when there is no other possible way to preserve the innocent," Cyrella suddenly recalled. "But it wasn't an instructor."

"Who was it?" Julither inquired. But from the way Gwonameeth reacted, the members of the triumvirate all knew the individual's identity before it was even given.

"Lamis Cormosa," she hesitantly answered. "For a Dark Lord, he put on quite an impressive performance. Although he didn't adhere to it, he definitely understood our code of ethics."

"Unless our discernment is now completely compromised, Lamis Cormosa is no more," Leia resolutely replied. "You and Fazif shared the conviction that eliminating the Chameleon's Crystal would facilitate his downfall, and that was accomplished at great cost years ago. The lack of any aggressive action on his part can really only be adequately explained by his absence. Sith Lords are not known for their patience."

"We no longer sense the Shroud of the Dark Side," Julither said in support.

"Pardon me, my masters," Cyrella cautiously contended. "But do you mean to imply that the One Crystal no longer exists?"

"We have no reason to assume that it was destroyed," Leia explained. "But it appears that it is no longer being maliciously manipulated. We know not the manner of the Dark Lord's demise, but it certainly seems as if no one remains to press it into such spiteful service. Our relocation to Tatooine was nevertheless necessary. The Jedi Order still has many powerful enemies. And our proximity to all those displaced by the use of the Star Killer is demonstrative both of our concern and our dedication to their recovery."

Cyrella was not completely persuaded by the arguments of her mentors. Only Gwonameeth was really aware of this. But her doubts did not relate to the Dark Lord's demise, so the towering telepath did not impart that perception to the other assembled members of the Jedi Council. She seemed mostly concerned with the question of whether or not someone could influence the One Crystal in a way that would defy detection. To Gwonameeth, her apprehension did not represent a plausible possibility. But the telepath had also been asked to focus only on the immediate.

There were a number of objects scattered around the outskirts of the room. Several were of significant size. Cyrella was instructed to simultaneously levitate them to the same height above the floor. This was not something she'd ever practiced, but her facility with the Force enabled its accomplishment. She was then asked to scale the sheer wall behind her, which distinctly lacked any protrusions to assist in such an effort. After having reached its top, she was then told to leap from that lofty location and land as noiselessly as possible. The examiners appeared to consider her performance satisfactory, although she was aware of making slight sounds as her feet came in contact with the floor.

"In your own words," Leia said, pausing for effect, "please explain the Force."

"Physicists would most probably refer to it as either super-space or the multi-verse," Cyrella responded, prefacing her reply."But those scientific terms, like the one we prefer, describe multi-dimensional reality. What it comes down to is this: everything both imaginable and unimaginable actually exists in an endless procession of parallel universes. And it isn't even appropriate to call them parallel since they seem instead to be superimposed. Those of us who are Force-sensitive can learn to merge elements from those other realities with our own.

"There's a reality where the law of gravity is different and the objects around the room hover at an equidistant altitude above the floor. There's a reality where I weigh so much less that I can leap from a great height without risking injury and can also jump many times my own height. My attraction to a wall can even supersede my weight in that reality and allow me to scale a surface without any handholds. There's a reality where an alternate version of me is standing instead on the other side of this room. Knowing this, I can use Force-speed and move there with far greater alacrity than someone who lacks these skills."

As Cyrella demonstrated the principle, Julither asked, "But doesn't that mean there's also a universe where you can fly?"

"That would venture into the realm that we refer to as testing the limits of the Force," Cyrella replied. "Gravity is a fundamental law that attaches us to our universe. It is one thing to bend the rules. It's another to break them. I can lift an object into the air and keep it suspended there with nothing more than my hand. The levitation of other objects is nothing more than an extension of this ability. However, I have no innate capacity for suspending myself. Since I've never heard of even a Sith Lord having success with self-levitation, I suspect that the ability is outside the limits of the Force. And I will be satisfied with the flight I take when the time comes for me to transform into the Force."

"You referred to testing the limits of the Force. What would you consider to be guidelines for identifying such infractions?" Leia carefully inquired.

"Anything that tended towards destruction or tried to circumvent the truths of our existence," Cyrella answered.

"Besides gravity, what would be another truth of our existence?" asked Julither.

"Mortality," she quickly countered, as if she had been anticipating the question. "Particularly when they have been trained, the Force-sensitive tend to live a little longer than what's normally expected for someone of their species and even remain vigorous until just before the end of life. But the end must finally come. If my understanding is correct, this was the source of the dispute between Jedi Master Soma and her cloned captor."

From the expression on Leia's face, Cyrella was suddenly unsure as to whether it had really been wise to bring up Darth Duress again.

"You were instructed to bring a bokken," the Grand Master reminded her. "Defend yourself!"

Leia then launched an attack that would have impressed a Dark Lord. And Cyrella was hard pressed to meet the interminable blows of her attacker. But in the end they fought to a standstill. The Grand Master was ultimately unable to overcome the insurmountable candidate. When Leia finally lowered her bokken and bowed, Cyrella wrongly assumed that the examination was over. This misperception was supported by the fact that Julither left her seat and strolled out upon the practice floor. After bowing, Leia had backed up several paces. There were now a few meters in between Cyrella and the Grand Master. From Cyrella's left side, Julither began to angle into this area.

Suddenly swinging her bokken back up and moving menacingly towards Julither, Leia said, "Defend the defenseless!"

Julither, by this point, was almost standing between them, and Cyrella had a split second to decide what to do. As she swung at Julither, who seemed blissfully oblivious to the danger, Leia suggestively raised her left hand, apparently in preparation to deflect a Force-push. By throwing her bokken, Cyrella could have deflected the swing. But she elected instead to direct the Force-push at the passerby, thereby propelling her out of peril. As Julither skittered across the practice pad, Leia lowered her bokken again.

"You could've deflected my blow by throwing your bokken," she observed. "If Julither wasn't a Jedi Master and this had taken place anywhere besides on a practice floor, she could've been very seriously injured. Is this how you defend the defenseless?"

"If I had thrown my bokken instead, I would've been unarmed," Cyrella unflinchingly replied. "I'd have sacrificed the opportunity for further defense against a Force-wielding attacker. There's no way I can save anybody else if I'm already dead."

"Always put your own oxygen mask on before attempting to save someone else," the Grand Master grinningly agreed. "You've answered correctly, Jedi Knight Cyrella Lasari. In the name of the Jedi Council I welcome to our ancient order. In accordance with your graduation, you're now under an injunction never to reveal the particulars of your testing. I know you're friends with Jedi Master Julither's original apprentice. As soon as she has also passed the trials, you'll be sent on assignments together. I might have to send you on a solo mission beforehand if the need should arise. The Council is cognizant of your unique qualifications. But you can be certain it'll be within your capacity to complete. I'll be careful not to expose you to any unwarranted risk if indeed I do need to send you out unaccompanied on your initial deployment."

"I look forward to serving the needs of both the Republic and of this revered assembly," she sincerely answered, bowing.

"And I look forward to seeing many years of such distinguished service," Leia replied as she bowed in return. "You'll be called to come before the Jedi Council and receive your confirmation at its very next session."

Bowing towards Masters Gwonameeth and Julither, the latter of which had recovered rather remarkably from her fall, Cyrella left the training room and headed out into the hallway. The new Jedi Temple had been built in one of the rockier regions of the wasteland world. Its situation was strategic. Deep scans had shown that an extensive system of large caves was located far below its surface. The subbasement of the new complex opened onto these caverns. This would easily allow for unseen expansions of the facility as the necessity arose. Lightsabers had already been used to remove obstructions from some of the more immediate passages. But all the inhabitants of the Temple were presently housed within its actual environs.

As she headed for her rendezvous with the friend to whom Leia had referred, Zayana Oshu, she deliberately allowed herself to imagine the day when democracy's Force-wielding defenders would once again be as numerous as they'd been before the Clone Wars and padawan learners would hurry through lightsaber-hewn halls to cavernous classrooms. It was precisely the type of positive mental exercise that the Grand Master stressed to all the younglings: the envisioning of an advantageous future.

Zayana was seated near the back of the cafeteria. Using the Force, she pushed out a chair to receive her friend. Her face was a picture of expectation as she watched Cyrella slide into the extended accommodation.

"Well?" she impatiently pressed. "What happened?"

"As soon as you have also past the trials, we will be sent on assignments together," Cyrella smiled as she answered, relishing the way Zayana reacted to her words. "I cannot say any more than that."

"Ah yes, the legendary confidentiality of the knighthood," Zayana smilingly responded. "If it's the will of the Force, it'll soon be my burden to bear as well. But now I know why I just heard that Xan and Priella are being recalled. Of course your mentor can't take part in the assessment, but she will be here for your confirmation. And either she or Xan may also stand in for my master so I can face the trials. After decades of disarray and near annihilation, the Jedi Order has returned to the ancient arrangement of masters, knights, and padawan learners. The damage done by all the Dark Lords has all but been rescinded."

"Your penchant for putting things in perspective is already almost legendary," Cyrella said in impish reply. "I shall miss that if I'm sent on an assignment before your confirmation."

"Have you any reason to anticipate such a thing?" Zayana rejoined, sounding unexpectedly more concerned than amused.

"The Grand Master suggested the possibility," Cyrella reassuringly answered. "But even if it happens, although I shall languish for lack of your company, I'll still have the Force as my ally."

Since her supernatural capability was associated with a vergence in the Force, even though Fazif had already transformed into its netherworld, Cyrella had noted on manifold occasions that her associates often seemed to have their senses amplified during their interactions with her. As far as she could tell, there was no reason for Zayana's apparent apprehension. But in spite of all her attempts, she was unable to interject levity into her discourse with Julither's apprentice. This was something that she knew she desperately needed to understand. Her friend's insightfulness had obviously been activated.

"Perhaps the Republic could be obliging enough not to become any more endangered than it already is until after you've also past the trials," she teasingly suggested, still trying to assuage her friend's mysterious misgivings. "It could happen."

"Not if history is any indicator," Zayana curtly countered, sounding uncommonly morose. "At least we have job security."

This type of pessimism was not something Cyrella had ever observed in her friend before. It was clear to her that something was inducing this behavior. The abrupt turn in their conversation allowed for no other conclusions. Zayana's initial excitement had transformed into uncertainty so swiftly that it was almost alarming. But her brand new knighthood notwithstanding, Cyrella could still discern no indication whatsoever of its source.

Being a compassionate mentor, Julither allowed Zayana to spend time with Cyrella. It would be counterproductive at this point, as she was well aware, to subject her apprentice to the stress of superfluous exercise. Her padawan would either pass the trials or the promotion would simply be postponed so she could undergo additional training; and for the purposes of the examination, it was better to be fresh than fatigued. Knowing that the nature of their relationship to each other was about to drastically alter, as they started carrying out assignments together as Jedi Knights, she thought it was best to give them an opportunity to understand their new dynamic. They were therefore able to spend a couple of days together as they awaited the arrival of the Jedi Masters and the subsequent convening of the Council.

The day before Masters Xan and Priella were scheduled to arrive, Leia surprised Cyrella by summoning her to the Council Chamber. Due to the fact that the returning Masters were coming from the periphery of the Outer Rim, Tatooine was actually closer to the Core systems. And Leia carefully informed Cyrella that she needed to send someone to Coruscant. If she sent any of the Jedi Masters on hand, it would mean delaying the trials for the other candidates.

"Questions have been raised about the way we cut some corners to expedite the rebuilding of the Order, and I'd hoped that those days were behind us," the Grand Master admitted. "If you really believe that you should be confirmed in front of the full Council before you begin accepting assignments, I will handle this matter in another manner. But I think it would be beneficial for the citizens of the Republic's capital to see a fresh face, especially yours. Most of its inhabitants are aware of the part you played in restoring relations with Utapau. Having you now lend your aid as a Jedi Knight should serve to reassure those who were upset by the Temple's relocation."

"So I will be both an ambassador and a sentinel," Cyrella summarized. "I am only too happy to accept. May I please know the nature of my assignment?"

"From your studies you may recall that the Jedi Temple, after decades of disuse, was found to be booby-trapped," Leia replied. "There was a droid army hidden in excavated regions behind the walls of the Archives. When we accessed the transponder system, we activated that army."

"I am very familiar with the incidents to which you refer," Cyrella politely responded. "In what way is that associated with my assignment, Grand Master?"

"Nobody's claimed responsibility; at least, not as of yet," Leia sighed as she answered. "But there was more than a bit of a bidding war for the sections of floor space in the new commercial complex into which the Ziggurat was converted. Commissioner Eisley believes it was most likely someone who didn't manage to stake a claim that has now resorted to so vengeful an act. And it appears as if they have some knowledge of history. There is a group of rampaging droids on the loose inside the new business center, and the commissioner's security forces have been unable to contend with them. Please go there and restore serenity. After you have destroyed the droids, you might be able to identify their programmer by examining their components. Eisley can assist you with this."

"It won't be the first time I've destroyed a rampaging droid," Cyrella grinned as she rejoined. "I actually have some experience in that area."

With a knowing nod, the Grand Master responded, "May the Force go with you as you bring order again to the place we so recently vacated. A ship has been readied for you. It's waiting on the easternmost upper pad. I will look forward to conducting your confirmation when you return."

The two women bowed to each other. Turning, Jedi Knight Cyrella left the Council Chamber and went directly to her ship. After she was aboard and underway, she used the craft's com-link to advise Zayana of the development. She sensed both excitement and hesitation in the voice of her friend. But she couldn't allow herself to be preoccupied by the apprehensions of others. She needed to focus on the immediacy of her mission. After the brief conversation, she sent the ship into light-speed and aimed her every perception in the direction of her objective.

Although Tatooine was closer to Coruscant than some other planets along the margin of the Outer Rim, there were still many parsecs of empty space through which she would have to pass before reaching the Republic's capital. As she concentrated on the destination toward which she was constantly growing closer, she began to believe that something there simply did not belong. It was difficult to define. And she was reminded of what Zayana had said just before the close of their discussion when asked to try and articulate her concern. _It's something elsewhere, elusive_.

Despite Eisley's insistence, to anyone who would listen, that the Jedi Temple had only been relocated to diminish the danger to Coruscant, rather than to leave it defenseless, the politicians had insisted on increasing the frequencies of the city-shields. Storms had inevitably ensued. But after weeks turned into months without any hint of an attack, the settings were ultimately scaled back. With the _Forthright_ and its fleet in orbit above the sprawling ecumenopolis, such measures were as needless as they were dangerous. And its citizens were very relieved by the reduction.

The commissioner was expecting Cyrella's arrival. He and a small contingent of his security forces were waiting for her atop what had once been the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She'd been initially surprised when she was guided to that landing location. It seemed strange to think that it was safe to land on the roof when it was considered suicidal to actually enter the structure. After circling the building and observing that there appeared to be no external damage, she finally set her ship down on one of the upper landing pads. But the familiar setting now seemed unsettling.

"Greetings in the name of the Force, Commissioner Eisley," she cordially began with a bow after disembarking from her spacecraft. "I understand that the new commerce center is suffering from some sort of robotic infestation. Is it really wise to leave our ships parked up here?"

"Robotic infestation," Eisley repeated, cocking his head and chuckling. "I do appreciate your attempt to make the situation seem less serious. But there's very little here that makes sense."

"Please enlighten me as to the nature of this dilemma," she suggested.

"The means by which these droids gained entrance still remains mysterious in the extreme," he replied. "We've reviewed the security recordings. All the cameras in the area of the structure, where they were first reported, somehow malfunctioned at the same time. But it is nowhere near any of the entrances, and none of the cameras that are located at the entrances observed them. None of the people who initially encountered them saw how they entered. We therefore have no idea whatsoever of how the hell they got inside. As you are no doubt aware, there is no tangible proof that anyone in the galaxy actually has teleportation technology. And no one claiming to do so expressed any interest in the new business complex by bidding on floor space. If anyone had that type of technology, there are locations on Coruscant that would make better military targets that a commerce complex that once used to be a Jedi Temple. And the behavior of these droids has been as bizarre as anything else."

"Please explain," she cautiously pressed.

"After driving everybody out of the entire building," Eisley answered, "they then circulated all through the structure and finally regrouped again in the area where it seems that they somehow emerged. Since then, they have only attacked in response to our attempts to evict them. But I'm not about to allow civilians back into that structure while the droids remain. They could suddenly decide to start shooting again. We don't have any ideas about their intentions. They've made no such announcement, nor have we been contacted by anybody claiming responsibility or making demands."

"All of this does sound exceedingly strange," she honestly admitted. "I guess they passed in front of functioning cameras while they were reconnoitering the structure. But maybe it would be just as helpful to me for you to describe them."

"They look like modified destroyer droids," Eisley explained. "And they have force fields with which to repel laser blasts. I am told that your lightsaber was designed to be especially effective at penetrating such protection. But you'd have to get dangerously close to make the attempt. I'm not anxious to see you get you killed. You're the first Jedi Knight to visit Coruscant in years. You might want to wait for backup."

"I'll need to appraise the situation for myself," she stoically countered. "Did I understand you to say that right now they are only attacking if provoked? If so, then I should be able to see them for myself without any real risk. I'm not as delicate as I look."

"I've seen the Grand Master in action," he grinningly rejoined. "I wouldn't make that mistake. And I will even accompany you in this nest of gundarks."

"The Grand Master speaks highly of you, as well," she reciprocated. "Your kind offer is very deeply appreciated."

Commissioner Eisley instructed his security forces to remain on the roof and be prepared to cover their evacuation if it should suddenly become necessary to retreat. After that, he went with Cyrella as she made her way to the nearest entrance. But before they stepped through, he used his handheld tablet to check the camera feeds and make sure the droids were all still assembled in the chamber where they'd mysteriously emerged. Since none of them were to be seen on any of the monitors, he knew they hadn't moved. He indicated this to Cyrella.

As they entered the structure proper and made their way towards the nearest elevator tube, she said, "Do you think somebody could've perhaps purchased transporter technology and used it to smuggle the droids in? There's a legend that tells of such a race in the Unknown Regions."

"According to the legend, nothing larger than a single-celled organism has ever survived the process of teleportation," Eisley answered. "It could explain how the droids got in here. But there doesn't seem to be any reason for arranging this disruption. No one stands to gain from shutting down the business being done here. And the price of such a purchase could really only be offset by the demanding of ransom for the removal of the droids. Nobody's made such a demand. And it would be far too expensive an activity in which to engage otherwise. I suppose you can't really put a price on revenge. But why not receive remuneration for all the effort? It makes no sense."

"I'll grant that there seem to be contradictions in such a scheme," she quietly conceded.

"The last time anybody volunteered to venture in here and check on them," he said, tactfully changing the subject, "the droids seemed dormant. If I keep my blaster holstered and the holster fastened, they might take no exception to my presence. They've seen me before. So let me take the first peek to appraise the situation, and then I'll let you know. But if I start running, that will of course mean you need to cover our retreat with your lightsaber."

"Like you really needed to tell me that," she playfully complained.

His halfcocked sidelong smile reminded her of a certain starship captain and previous pirate to whom the Grand Master was now married. But as they neared the entrance to the chamber in which the droids where suspected to reside, he held up a cautioning hand to stop her and slowly stepped before the opening. She was impressed by just how silently he made the maneuver.

"They're here," he softly said. "Step around me and you can see for yourself."

Moving cautiously, so as not to possibly imperil the commissioner, she stepped around him and peered into a room she'd once known well. But its new occupants represented nothing with which she was familiar. Destroyer droids had become uncommon in the Core systems, and that is where she'd spent most of her time until recently. But as the invaders were revealed to all her senses, something about them suddenly seemed out of place. It was difficult for her to quantify.

Trying to make sense of her perceptions, she asked, "Have you been able to figure out why the cameras all malfunctioned?"

But before Eisley could answer, the droids suddenly stirred. They'd been positioned in such a way that some of them faced each of the room's entrances. But now they oriented themselves so that they were angled exclusively toward the pair of interlopers who had dared to disturb their domain. Although their particle beam emitters were not yet leveled at the unwelcome observers, it was clear that the droids were now anticipating a threat. She knew a response was inevitable.

"I don't understand this. You're not even armed," Eisley whispered, referring to the absence of a blaster at her side. But as he glanced at the place where such a holster would have hung, it abruptly became clear what was happening. "They're keying on your lightsaber. But you haven't even activated it. Why would they've been programmed to respond to something so specific?"

"Because of where they are!" she replied as she used a Force-push to propel him out of the line of fire. The droids had leveled their emitters and released an incinerating barrage. Using her Force-speed, she'd just barely succeeded in reaching cover behind the wall on the other side of the opening. "Somehow, the person who is responsible for this attack didn't understand that this is no longer the Jedi Temple. Get out of here! They're my problem now!"

Even though Eisley was not in favor of assenting to her instruction, there was little he could do against foes with force-fields. Albeit reluctantly, he retreated by heading back in the direction from which they had come – something that was no longer possible for his companion. She was now cut off from the most expeditious route out of the complex. But escape was not her plan. All she really wanted was to keep the commissioner from becoming collateral damage.

From her position she could sense that some of the droids were already moving through the opening around the corner to her left. They were trying to coordinate their attack, simultaneously striking from both sides. But this also meant the ones just around the wall to her right would wait until the flanking force was in position, and she knew they wouldn't be anticipating a preemptive response. Using the Force to determine the one area at which their emitters weren't aimed, she suddenly swung low around the corner as she activated her lightsaber. The droid at the head of the waiting column had its force-field raised, but the Gallantry sliced right through it. The scream of its mechanical voice lasted only a moment before its smoking sections slid noisily to the floor.

She knew her attackers would soon come around the wall from both sides. But for someone who possessed her skills, there was an option that did not involve making a suicidal stand in the passageway. Several meters over her head, there was a balcony that overlooked the corridor. It would not have represented a means of egress for the commissioner, but padawan learners had been making that leap for almost a millennium; so, it was a simple matter for a fully fledged Jedi Knight to extricate herself from a dangerous situation in this way.

Her facility with the Force gave her the capability not only to perform the prodigious leap but to do so between the laser bolts of her surprised pursuit. But as she executed a somersault over the parapet of the preferred platform, she noticed that the laser bolts were on a stun setting. The droids were trying to capture rather than kill her. This was a disquieting discovery. Droids can be barbarically brutal in the extraction of information. Although she wanted to think the Jedi Temple on Tatooine would be safe beneath its ray-shields, no one knew how the droids had managed to get inside the business complex undetected. If they succeeded in making her reveal the location of her associates, the security of their new facility could conceivably be compromised. She knew then that she had to either win the engagement or make sure she wasn't taken alive. Something beyond what even the Grand Master had perceived was happening here.

It also occurred to her to wonder why the battle droids would have selected one of the more centralized chambers and one of the few with multiple openings. It didn't seem rational to think it had anything to do with defense, since they'd almost immediately emerged from those decidedly defendable confines and gone on a rampage. As she sensed an opening in which to accomplish the observation, and in order to gain any understanding of her opponents' objective, she popped up just long enough to peer down upon the area she had just evacuated.

The only thing of note that greeted her gaze was the disemboweled battle droid, visible now from the balcony. While executing her decisive slice, there hadn't been time in which to examine its aftermath. She was sufficiently familiar with the components of droids to recognize, even with a brief glance, that some unknown apparatus had been incorporated into its inner workings. And as she beheld the spilled circuitry and the sparkling shard that was nestled at its center, a sense of unspeakable trepidation welled up within her. She felt the unmistakable aura of the Dark Side as it emanated from the entrails the disabled battle droid, and she experienced the certainty that she was witnessing the handiwork of an unsuspected Sith Lord.

Understanding that her mechanical enemies were maneuvering to converge on her location and she had but moments within which to do so, she activated her com-link and said, "I need for you to relay a message from me to the Jedi Council, Commissioner."

"I just reached the rooftop," Eisley answered. "What's the message?"

"I've determined that these droids each have a shard from the One Crystal incorporated into them," she replied. "The threat here is significantly in excess of what was initially estimated. And I think you should expand the evacuation to include all the areas around the business center."

"Roger that," he responded. "Is there any other way I can be of assistance to you?"

"No. You and all your people need to get completely clear of this complex immediately," she unflinchingly affirmed. "Either I'll win this engagement, or this'll be the last time we talk. If it is the latter, make sure you pass on my recommendation that only Jedi Masters should be sent to deal with this situation."

"May the Force be with you," he ultimately acknowledged, unable to come up with any more appropriate an answer.

When the Jedi Order abandoned their ancestral dwelling, it had never occurred to Cyrella to consider that she might one day transform into the Force from within its famous confines. But as she activated the Gallantry and entered the passage that was adjacent to the balcony, such was practically her expectation. She needed to devise a plan that would somehow enable her to deal with the droids, despite their formidable force fields. And as she considered the artwork that now decorated her surroundings, a possibility soon suggested itself.

The force-fields of her foes were designed to be especially effective for deflecting laser fire. They weren't nearly as advantageous against large objects. If she could just establish a position in an area where there was a supply of such objects, and where she could also avoid becoming surrounded, she might be able to thin their numbers significantly. But she first had to find such a beneficial location. She hadn't been back inside the structure since its renovation; so, she would have to accomplish her exploration while she was also avoiding capture. It was not a very pretty plan, but it was the only one that offered any sort of feasibility.

Because of her hearing and her supernatural perceptions, she was able to keep track of the progress of her opponents as they circulated through the structure. It was nonetheless fortunate that she was familiar with at least the layout of the building; otherwise, she'd have almost surely been cutoff on several occasions. But after a series of very narrow escapes, she finally found an area that met her criteria for combat. It housed an assortment of statues and other artistic works which could be turned into weapons. She doubted that the associated artisans would appreciate the use to which she was planning to put their masterpieces. She was also certain the insurance adjusters would share a similar sentiment. But she'd come in response to a request for help and was thereby acting as an agent of the government. She consequently could not be charged with willful destruction, even if certain craftsmen would consider her actions aggressive.

Using the Gallantry, she deflected the laser fire of the droids while levitating the artwork into position. Once this was accomplished, she allowed it to suddenly descend on her enemies in an avalanche. In the midst of the skirmish she came close to being distracted by the realization that the droids were not actually focusing their firepower upon her, but upon the hilt of her lightsaber. They were attempting to disarm her. Although they were using a stun setting, she was worriedly aware that a direct hit could cripple her primary means of defense. But a Jedi Knight's lightsaber is to its wielder an actual extension of their physical form. The battle droids had no more chance of hitting it than of hitting her, although they came extremely close to doing both.

After ultimately exhausting her supply of projectiles, since the droids began blowing into bits everything that could be hurled against them; she then used a burst of Force-speed and another prodigious leap to escape. Of the dozen droids that had somehow mysteriously emerged right in the midst of the business center, she had now cut their numbers in half. But she doubted if there was any chance of the same scheme working more than once, and she was unsure of any other options for effectively fighting the benighted dreadnaughts. They seemed all but indomitable.

To complicate matters, she hadn't completely escaped. When the droids realized what was happening, those who had any option retreated before the trap. Already the malicious machines were maneuvering toward the places to which they had calculated that she might try to fall back. One had actually succeeded in interposing itself directly down the route she had selected. And if it took her too long to thwart the obstinate obstruction, she could swiftly find herself surrounded.

She knew a burst of Force-speed might enable her to leap over the obstacle. But she would need a distraction to orchestrate the opportunity and allow her to land safely on the other side. It was this necessity that incited an exceedingly advantageous discovery. Even though she initially considered levitating the droid to throw off its aim, the enclosed corridor offered no occasions for its disposal. She decided instead to temporarily disable it with a Force-push. It was the only type of long-range attack still in her arsenal and against which its force-field would have no effect. No other consideration was really given to the tactic. It simply seemed like the only logical course of action. But the Force-sensitive are famous for unconsciously taking correct courses of action.

As the more studious readers will undoubtedly understand, practitioners of the Jedi arts use their lightsabers for more than just defense. They use them to help in focusing the Force. This is why, aside from facilitating the cryogenically arcing blade, its crystal is so critical. And of course, the crystal in the Gallantry had been carefully crafted to be the antithesis of the One Crystal: the ultimate Dark Side device, some of the shards of which had been integrated into the droids. She knew this on an intellectual level, having seen the irrefutable evidence in the spilled components of the first one she disabled. But she had not yet considered the practical application.

Her Force-push shattered the crystal shard that had provided both power and programming for the seemingly indomitable battle droid. Fully dysfunctional, it fell to the floor of the cavernous corridor so quickly that it did not even have time to emit a mechanized scream about its demise. The smoke that issued forth from its ruined remains left no doubt about its disposition. After only a moment of astonishment, which was coupled with abrupt comprehension, Cyrella squared her jaw and went on the offensive. It then took no more than mere minutes for her to accomplish the cleansing of what had so recently been the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"I'm finished in here," she unemotionally announced into the com-link. "The battle droids are all deactivated. But I could use some help examining their remains."

"You're what?" Eisley incredulously asked. But after he had taken a few seconds to process the information, he continued, "Very good. I'll be right in."

Using his portable tablet to access the camera feeds again, the commissioner quickly made his way to her location. He found her kneeling in the midst of mechanized carnage, using the hilt of her lightsaber to probe the open casing of a disabled droid. He recognized sudden concern in her eyes as she abruptly stepped back and turned to him.

"Each of these droids had a holocron integrated into its circuitry. It's where the crystal shard was housed. It looks as if the holocrons were kind of like their hearts. When I used a Force-push to shatter the shards, it was like I gave them heart attacks," she explained. "But I'm very sorry to say that the holocrons weren't the only modifications made to this mechanical army. We'd better get some technicians in here to make sure the extractions are performed properly. It seems that each droid also came equipped with a thermal detonator."

"Someone expected them to nuke the Jedi Order into nonexistence," he exclaimed, leaping to the correct conclusion. "But they saw only civilians when they arrived, until you showed up."

"That's why they keyed on my lightsaber and were so determined to capture me. They were trying to determine where the Jedi had gone so they could complete their program," she replied.

"But how could someone have such resources and yet not know that the Jedi had relocated to the Outer Rim?" he inquired in confusion.

"We might be dealing with another Dark Lord clone, one that recently emerged from stasis," she suggested. "If I remember correctly, the teleportation technology, which we were discussing earlier, could be used to send inanimate objects across vast reaches of space. It would just be a matter of somehow supplying enough power. The One Crystal might've even been adequate for occasion. This attack could quite conceivably have originated very far from here."

"But a scrupulous examination of the components in these modified monstrosities might just reveal at least the vicinity of its instigation," he optimistically responded. "I'll have my technicians take them totally apart and see if we can find some manufacturing information. It might not have been effaced, since the droids were supposed to destroy themselves along with the Temple."

The commissioner used his com-link to summon an army of experts who carefully removed the thermal detonators. After that worrisome task had been completed, they began the business of dismantling the droids. Knowing that the techs were familiar with the minutia of manufacturing imprints from hundreds of worlds, Cyrella stayed out of the way and allowed them to do their job without the distraction of oversight. It seemed exceedingly strange to her to find herself lounging once again in the Temple Ziggurat. She felt a foreshadowing of the disquieting discovery before she was even beckoned to one of the hastily erected workbenches, where the inspections were being conducted.

Eisley had already been summoned and turned to her as she approached, saying, "I am not at all sure what to make of this. But they're finding it inside all the droids. It's not a mistake in the encoding. I'm going to turn the evidence over to you so you can take it back to the Jedi Council."

Looking at the imprint that had been brightly illuminated for her examination, she came very close to recoiling. Only its prevalence on many of the other circuit boards made it seem anything but impossible. She stepped away wordlessly.

"I will have all the pertinent materials transferred to your ship," Eisley softly said. "I just hope the Jedi Council can figure out how they could've been manufactured in the future. Components like these are often bought by distributors for resale to clients who don't like coming too near the Core. The manufacturing date isn't far enough in the future for you to get there before the sale is made to the supplier. But the industrialists on Eriadu keep really good records. You should have no problem determining the identity of the distributor. It'll then be a simple matter of keeping that individual under surveillance until they lead you to the person responsible for this fiasco. It might be wise for me to have the _Forthright_ follow you back to Tatooine. You might find you'll need it."

"If it comes to a shootout in space, we most certainly might," she gratefully agreed. "I'm very glad for your offer of assistance. I thank you on behalf of the Jedi Order."

As she bowed to the commissioner, he indicated a second table. The one before which they were standing was being used to collect any component with a manufacturing date in the future. The other table had become a repository for all the shattered crystal shards. As her host nodded in acceptance of her appreciation, Cyrella turned and skillfully unfastened her lightsaber from its covertec holder on her belt. Activating the Gallantry, she passed its shimmering emission above the assembled evidence of the unknown Dark Lord's industry. The scattered fragments sparkled in response to the proximity of their nemesis, demonstrating even in their utterly decimated state that they were indeed the implements of just such an insidious instrumentality.

As she silently shook her head, Eisley looked up from his tablet and said, "At this distance a subspace message won't reach Eriadu before the initial sale has occurred. But I've sent them all the relevant serial numbers and asked them to transmit the data on the distributor to both myself and the Jedi Council. By the time you reach Tatooine, they should have the information. In order for somebody to become a distributor, they have to supply transponder information. Imprints can be faked. The best way to verify if a request for warranty work is valid is if it's possible to place a supplier in a specific star system at the time when the customer claims the sale was made. You should therefore have no problem tracking the distributor. Since suppliers update their inventory at the end of every sale, you'll know when the components have changed hands."

"You have the sincere thanks of the Jedi Order. It would probably be best now for me to get underway," she suggested, bowing once again. "It has been my very great privilege to serve the Republic in this crisis."

Indicating to the technicians that they should go ahead and perform the transfer of materials to Cyrella's ship, the commissioner coyly replied, "I'd be miserably remiss in my responsibility as a diplomat if I allowed you to leave without refreshing yourself. The urgency of the situation kept me from making the offer when you arrived. But I could hardly let you undertake so protracted a return trip without at least the sharing of food and drink. I insist. I can assure you that the Grand Master will not begrudge you the delay. An ambassador must make allowances for errantry."

"Perhaps it was rash of me to suggest such an immediate departure," she very respectfully responded. "It being my first solo assignment, I seem to have misplaced my manners."

"Not at all," he laughingly replied, warmed by her response. "I imagine that it's most difficult to make the transition from the battlefield to the banquet hall. But if my wife, Tysha, heard that a Jedi Knight had come to call on Coruscant and wasn't invited for dinner, I am sure I would never hear the end of it."

Cyrella then allowed herself to be led to an opulent reception area that was situated nearby. The owners of the business spaces in the newly renovated Jedi Temple were already beginning to gather there. Although he'd managed to conceal his intent, it was clear that the commissioner had arranged the event to give the other guests an opportunity to express their appreciation. An aura of uncertainty had descended after the extraction of the Jedi Council. Eisley saw this as an occasion for reconfirming the relationship that had always existed between the Republic and the Jedi Order. Cyrella could easily see why the Grand Master regarded the resourceful official as a close friend. She stayed just long enough to meet everyone and share a meal with them. Tysha, in particular, made her feel enormously welcome. It was therefore with some hesitation that she finally said farewell to her newfound friends and returned to her refueled spacecraft.

The trip back to Tatooine was a time of meditation. As parsecs of space slipped by at a rate of speed greater even than that of light, she considered the inexplicable circumstances in which the entire Jedi Order was now enigmatically immersed. Although she shared the Grand Master's certainty concerning the death of Darth Duress, it was painfully apparent than another Dark Lord had arisen in his place. If it was a clone of Lamis Cormosa and he had not perfected the transfer technique, approximately ten percent more of the successor would comprise Dark Lord uploads. At least, this is what she inferred from the after-action report of Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini.

In a completely atypical lapse of poise, she wondered if she might return to Tatooine only to discover a radioactive crater where the new Jedi Temple should have been. But she knew she'd sense such a profound disturbance in the Force from even across the cosmos, and she recalled the account of Master Kenobi's angst over the annihilation of Alderaan. She questioned how the Council could have been so blind, since they detected neither the Dark Lord nor the deployment of his droids, but then it occurred to her that their new opponent was apparently in possession of an instrumentality that allowed him to operate outside the continuum of normal time. No defense even seemed feasible against such a foe. There was no recourse for her but to trust the wisdom of the Council. After all, the Grand Master's insight had caused her to dispatch the one emissary whose lightsaber was actually equal to the task. Cyrella reassured herself with this revelation as she completed her approach to the desert planet.

The Jedi Council had already convened and, while circling to land, she received instructions to report directly to the Council's main chamber. And rather than succumb to the emotions of the moment, she used the stroll to her destination as a moving meditation to steady herself. It was a foregone conclusion that she was about to address the Council, and she needed her statements to reflect only clarity. The Order had nearly been destroyed again. No mistakes could be made.

As she entered the starkly decorated chamber, she observed that all the Jedi Masters were seated around the room's circular center while their padawans occupied the surrounding gallery. The sole exception was Zayana Oshu. Julither's eldest padawan was stationed in approximately the middle of the cavernous room. As Cyrella solemnly entered, Jedi Master Priella motioned for her to stand next to her friend. The Grand Master immediately rose and everybody emulated her example.

"It's my great honor to proclaim in the presence of your previous Masters that you no longer are padawan learners," Leia loudly announced. "You have each confirmed both your facility with the Force and your integrity concerning our principles. Be recognized now as Knights of the Jedi Order, Cyrella Lasari and Zayana Oshu. And may the Force be with you always."

As one person, the Masters presented their lightsabers, igniting them in precise unison. The two young women responded in kind. And then, synchronizing the action with the Force, they all disengaged their radiant weapons simultaneously as the new Knights were added to their ranks. Cyrella and Priella bowed to each other while Zayana and Julither did likewise.

"This concludes the confirmation ceremony," the Grand Master said, primarily for the benefit of the padawans in the surrounding gallery. "But I would like for everybody to simply stay in their places. Our ensuing discussion will concern everybody who is assembled here. And I've already informed Cyrella and Zayana that they will be paired for future deployments. We've received the report from Commissioner Eisley. It contained images of the evidence that accompanied Cyrella on her return trip. It is available for examination. But I think the report speaks for itself. And there has been a discovery of which our most recent arrival is unaware. Master Priella, will you please repeat what you had just told the Council?"

"The legendary teleportation technology, which we now believe was utilized in the incursion of the previous Temple, has serious shortcomings," Priella explained. "The myth tells us it takes an enormous amount of energy to transmit something across the continuum. I think it's probably also commonly known that nothing but single-celled organisms have ever survived an attempt at such translocation. These factors make it incredibly counterproductive to use the process. It was difficult, therefore, to find information on the subject. But our databanks here were uploaded with files from the Archives. When I saw what the pertinent research seemed to suggest, I conducted a test. I verified that the technology won't work in a section of space which has been exposed to a solar shockwave like the one that laid waste to this world. Our ray-shields would be absolutely useless as a defense against it. But the Grand Master persuaded us to relocate the Jedi Temple to one of only a few sections of space where we're actually safe from it. I can only conclude that it was the will of the Force. Perhaps I should also point out the prescience that was displayed in her decision to allocate the Gallantry to the campaign on Coruscant, which is why it succeeded."

"My Master, do we have any idea how the time shifting is being accomplished or by whom it is being wielded?" Cyrella took the opportunity to ask in reply since she was the one really being addressed.

As Priella looked to the Grand Master, Leia postulated, "We can only conclude that this new enemy is a clone of Darth Duress. Perhaps Lamis languished from loneliness after he'd suffered such devastating losses, and he created a companion clone. He very possibly perished in much the same manner as many Dark Lords before him, slain by his own apprentice. If he'd managed to locate other crystals, as was his intent, I think the attack would've been more outright. But the existence of so many crystal shards suggests another possibility. Perhaps he found a way to cut the One Crystal into separate gemstones and create a miniature version of the matrix in which it formed. But even if it gave him time-shifting technology, the applications could still be extremely limited."

Before Cyrella could even craft the question, Priella explained, "There's a theory about time travel which insists that it would be impossible to send something back to a point before the time machine itself existed. It might be that this new Dark Lord sent the droids just as far back in time as the technology allowed. Maybe he really was aware that the Jedi Temple had been relocated to a sector of space that's impervious to such an assault, and he was trying to destroy us before we accomplished the relocation. We consider that to be the most credible of possibilities."

"Since he sent them from the future, he probably sent those battle droids as far back in time as he could whether he knew about the relocation or not," Julither supportively interjected.

"As a result, we quite possibly have an unparalleled opportunity to intercept him," the Grand Master observed. "But he could also quite conceivably be baiting us; so, we need to anticipate a trap. Consequently, I'm recommending that we send a team: a pair of Jedi Masters with a pair of Jedi Knights in support. As much as I'd like to take part in the assignment myself, it would mean postponing the promotion of some very deserving disciples. But that, of itself, would be a kind of victory for the Dark Lord. Therefore, I suggest to the Council that we send Jedi Masters Xan and Priella with the support of our new Jedi Knights, Cyrella and Zayana. Does the Council concur?"

There was no dissention whatsoever in the ensuing vote. Because it had been decided that the team would consist of four individuals, and speed was also essential in order to overtake the supplier's ship, the _Millennium Falcon_ was allocated to the endeavor. Some were worried that a vessel as substantial as the _Forthright_ might scare off their quarry. Therefore, the flagship of the Republic fleet was also relegated to the role of support. Admiral Ackbar was asked to follow the _Falcon_ and simply make certain the Dark Lord did not escape, once the components' purchaser had been revealed. The session abruptly adjourned and the chamber emptied very swiftly.

There were multiple padawans who were waiting to undertake the trials and be promoted to knighthood. Although Priella's apprentice, Cyrella, had accomplished her ascension; Rostla-Kon Romeni, the apprentice of Xan, had not. Awswi's padawan, like the apprentice of Gwonameeth, was one of the few none-humans in the graduating class. And Hershonel Shanlu was a Togruta, like Seratu Benahshi had been. At Leia's request, Master Julither had assumed responsibility for Dari Jenay, previously the padawan of Soma Sarmosini. But her new mentor didn't consider her to be quite ready for the trials yet. Gwonameeth's apprentice was a Wookiee named Chenezarr. He would hang out with Chewbacca whenever the opportunity arose. Leia's apprentice, Avalynn Vosh, had respectfully requested to be tested last since her anticipated promotion would at least temporarily leave Leia in the position of having no assistant to help with the Younglings.

These aspiring hopefuls clustered closely around the assembly that exited from the Council Chamber. Knowing that she needed to allay any uneasiness, which they might be experiencing, Leia introduced a new subject into the discussion.

"While I have every confidence in this campaign to eliminate our new enemy, I think it might be time to undertake a project I've been considering for awhile," she circumspectly began. "I am going to construct a light-side version of the weapon what was used by Darth Duress in his duel with Masters Seratu and Klimesh. And I believe I will call my three-section-staff the Centrifuge."

The idea that there would soon be new kind of radiant weapon for them to master was very well received by the surrounding throng. Anxiety was transmuted into excitement. With no more than a few carefully placed words, Leia had them envisioning an advantageous future again.

Despite the unknown dangers, morale was extremely high as the team's selected members made their way to the landing pad upon which the _Falcon_ was parked. The suns were setting as they paused before the starship's lowered ramp and exchanged words of farewell with the many friends who had followed them. The dusky desert provided a surreal backdrop as the spacecraft lifted from the pad and pivoted to the pilot's preferred direction. The rebellion against the Empire had long since ended, but everyone still referred to the Grand Master's spouse as General Solo.

Since he knew the Admiral had remained aboard the _Forthright_ in order to keep updated on the whereabouts of the ship they were pursuing, he signaled, "My compliments, Admiral. What's the current heading of our transponder fix? Did it already break orbit from around Eriadu?"

Ackbar answered, saying, "The ship already cleared the Seswenna Sector is headed out on the Sanctuary Pipeline. That would be the reasonable direction for a rendezvous with somebody coming from the Unknown Regions. But we should be able to catch up before it reaches the end of the Pipeline."

"Good, I was hoping it wouldn't head in the direction of Sullust," Han replied. "My last visit to that place was exceptionally unpleasant. Of course, I was also carrying a Dark Lord in disguise."

Sidestepping the issue, Ackbar signaled, "Let us know when you've made your calculations. We'll make the jump to hyperspace right behind you and follow at a discrete distance."

"I very much appreciate your support in this campaign, Admiral. I'm relaying the calculations right now. I'll see you on the far side," Han swiftly signaled back. Switching over to the starship's intercom, he said, "Make sure you have yourselves strapped in. We are about to make the jump to light-speed."

Since it would not be possible to track the transponder signal of their quarry while they were in hyperspace; Han and Chewy remained in the cockpit, readying their ship's instruments for the estimated reacquisition. They knew they might have to very quickly recalculate for a subsequent jump. For both members of the command crew, it seemed strange in the extreme to be heading again in the direction of Endor. It summoned memories of the time when they were still part of a rebellion and traveling in the company of Leia's twin brother. As a consequence, their customary banter was absent from the bridge.

In the spacecraft's aft section, the members of the strike team had some time to discuss the more mysterious aspects of their compromised situation. It was Cyrella who decided to open the exchange.

"The components on the ship we are pursuing are essentially the same ones I brought back from Coruscant," she observed. "That doesn't seem like it should be possible. How can anything exist in two places at once?"

"Since you've both past the Jedi trials and I've seen the security recording of your exam, I'm going to use your own summary in attempting an explanation," Priella replied. "When Leia asked you to explain the Force, you referred to dimensions in super-space. In reality, both the past and the future can be talked about in such terms. Even though it might really be a product of the way we process information, our sequential experience of time is one of the truths of our existence to which you referred. This nameless Dark Lord has redefined the testing of the limits of the Force. He is merging elements from the dimension of the future with the one that is concurrent with our experience. Apparently, the One Crystal gives him this abominable ability."

"I must admit that I don't truly understand why we're so certain the Dark Lord has combined some sort of teleportation technology with his time-shifting device," Cyrella chose to disclose. "Is it possible that the droids were somehow smuggled into the business center afterhours and then time-shifted to appear the previous day? Must we also assume that he can transmit matter?"

"I've also wondered if we're perhaps crediting him with a capacity that might not necessarily be implied," Zayana supportively said.

"I'm almost surprised this didn't come up in Council," Priella smiled as she replied. "It's quite a reasonable question. It has to do with spatial displacement. Consider that Coruscant is in orbit around its system's central star. Now, include in your equation the fact that all such star systems are in orbit around the center of the galaxy. Don't forget that the galaxy is also speeding through space. If I could somehow send my lightsaber back in time a scant two seconds, it would appear in space ahead of this ship. We hadn't reached this point two seconds ago. Without the capacity to compensate for the related spatial displacement, his imposing facility for performing temporal translocations would be almost meaningless. It'd just be an extremely expensive way to kill."

"I guess I've always assumed that there'd be some sort of inertia involved in time travel and I would emerge in the same place at a different time," Zayana said after some consideration.

"It's a common misconception," Xan understandingly answered. "But our comprehension of dimensional mechanics just doesn't bear it out. A different time truly is a different place. Nothing in the universe is static."

"The components were manufactured on Eriadu," Priella reminded the young women. "If we fail in our attempt to intercept him during the transfer, we'll then seek out the species from which the Dark Lord could've purchased the transporter equipment. But we will find this new nemesis."

"My Master, is it the conclusion of the Council that nobody was aware of his activities due to the fact that they were occurring outside the continuum of normal time?" Cyrella decided to ask.

"That seems to be the most reasonable explanation," Priella responded.

"Then, we will have no warning if he attempts this a second time?" Zayana asked, trying not to sound as worried as she really was.

"The Temple on Tatooine is impervious to any such an assault," Xan took the opportunity to answer. "This concern was addressed while we were still in session."

"And I'm grateful for your reminder, Master," she politely replied. "But my concern is actually for targets that might not be so protected. Shouldn't we perhaps be trying to anticipate the other ways in which he might use this instrumentality?"

"If we succeed in stopping him, there will be no need," he carefully countered. "If we should fail, it might then become necessary to attempt such anticipation. But there is a danger involved in engaging in such consideration. The mind of malice can be a perilous thing to glimpse. There are some who have been lost to the Dark Side by straying too far in their attempts to understand the minds of its minions."

"I will give assiduous consideration to your counsel, Master Xan," she responded.

Even though Xan had not mentioned either of them by name, Julither's recent graduate was immediately reminded of Soma Sarmosini and Dari Jenay. Despite being deceased, the treason of the Twi'lek Jedi Master continued to produce consequences. Zayana had seen how incredibly careful her mentor was with her adopted apprentice. The two padawans were approximately the same age, but there seemed to be an uncertainty in Dari that Zayana hadn't noticed while Soma was still alive. It was the only contemporary example of the principle to which Xan was referring. But it was poignant in the extreme. The fact that a Jedi Master could succumb to the enticement of the Dark Side was sobering to consider. Soma never became belligerent towards the Council, but her loss was still something with which it constantly struggled to contend.

"I know next to nothing about the mythological technology that's apparently been converted for the temporal translocations," Cyrella candidly confessed. "But I somehow got the impression as I was destroying them that the crystal shards had served as the delivery devices. Did crystals play a part in the teleporter device, according to legend, or does their incorporation demonstrate an aspect that is unique to the Dark Lord's instrumentality?"

"Crystals have many uses," Priella commented as casually as she could. "Some are unique to their civilizations. We don't know of any teleportation technology. Consequently, I can't speak to the question of whether or not crystals are normally integrated into the object being delivered. But since crystals are common in cloaking devices, it is entirely possible that this new Dark Lord is able to completely conceal his ship. We must consider such things."

Turning to Zayana, Xan said, "While it can be dangerous to dwell upon the designs of those who serve the Dark Side, there're other more imminent concerns for which we must endeavor to prepare. If our new enemy inherited the _Nubian Nadir_, then his ship is every bit as formidable as the _Falcon_. And if he inherited most of the memories of Darth Duress, he could even be familiar with both the _Falcon_ and the _Forthright_. Regrettably, because we needed to be able to catch up with the supplier, they were the only available vessels with sufficient speed. Transponder codes could be used to identify them at a distance. I'm certain their commanders will be careful, but we could still quite possibly be ambushed. A cloaked spacecraft would pretty much guarantee a first strike, unless the occupants within its target can somehow perceive its presence anyway."

"If we can just manage to catch him on the ground, we can almost certainly take him down," Priella was quick to contribute. "But we must survive long enough to do so. The Force might just enable us to detect his ship even if it's cloaked. It's the one service we can provide while we are still in space. There is nothing to distract us in these surroundings. We must stretch out with our perceptions and seek the ship with which the supplier is preparing to rendezvous. In order to do this, I brought along some of the shards from Coruscant. Remember the warning of Master Xan. Do not concentrate on the shards themselves, but see if you can use them to find any reflection in the space around this ship. After I distribute them, we will begin. Although there is peril in this enterprise, I entirely trust in your integrity. If we're being baited, the four of us may offer the only forewarning that can save our shipmates. Silence yourselves now and focus on the living Force. Find the reflection of the fragment in your hand."

Cyrella and Zayana now comprehended the preamble, which the two Jedi Masters had very meticulously orchestrated. No item, by itself, is more evil than the purpose to which it is put. The shards, despite being decimated, were probably more hazardous to hold than the lightsaber of a Dark Lord. But the supernatural practitioners weren't really wielding them, as such. Instead, they were simply using them like compass needles. The two Jedi Knights appreciated the cautionary instructions. Soon, the four Force-sensitive individuals were scouring space for any indication of an object that seemed to be associated with the shards. Everybody understood that if they really found such a reflection, it would indisputably represent the ship of the mysterious Dark Lord who had risen to replace Darth Duress. But of those assembled in the passenger compartment of the _Millennium Falcon_, where Luke Skywalker had first trained with a remote under the watchful eye of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cyrella was the only one who'd actually ever laid eyes on the _Nubian Nadir_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**A Necessary Evil**_

Darth Umbrage turned angrily away from the control console of his completely cloaked ship. His time-shifting experiments were not going well. His holocron-powered droids were a precious commodity. He hadn't anticipated losing one when he time-shifted it eight seconds into the past, but it had then unexpectedly appeared in front of the ship and been smashed by its shields. The second experiment, sending an insignificant item several seconds into the future, had produced equally disappointing results. The scanners had picked it up astern as it manifested itself behind the ship. Transferring something through time seemed to disassociate it from any kind of normal inertia. And the Crystal Matrix seemed unable to compensate for the displacement. Although he could have negated the difficulty by bringing his ship to a stop, he couldn't hope to stop a planet.

"I need some way to transmit matter to a specific point in space while I'm time-shifting it," he thundered to his mechanical crew. "Someone in this godforsaken galaxy has to have the type of technology I need. Search the _Nadir_'s databanks and see if you can't find a reference, no matter how obscure. Meanwhile, set a course to take us outside the galactic plane. If I send a probe far enough into the future, it might see something useful before anything crashes into it. I should be able to pick up its holocron transmissions with the Crystal Matrix. Maybe we'll get lucky."

While his droids diligently scanned the contents of his vessel's vast reservoir of information, the_ Nadir_ angled out of the galaxy's elongated disk. His predecessor had adopted this approach once before. But the Dark Lord's recollection was sketchy in the extreme. Many of his memories were much more like dreams. The love, which Lamis had once held for Soma, existed as only a diluted version of itself in this subsequent incarnation. Due to the fact that the Dark Lord uploads comprised about ten percent more of his personality, his sentiments were not shared by most of the occupants of the cosmological configuration from which he had just taken his leave.

Beneath the invisible bow of the _Nubian Nadir_, the unsuspecting galaxy stretched before his scheming eyes. His familiarity with astronomical arrangements, assembled over lifetimes he had not actually experienced, allowed him to recognize the constellations of the Core even at such a tremendous distance. The central systems, which comprised the nexus of the Republic, seemed almost insubstantial, situated as they were amidst the obscuring haze which hovered around the galaxy's glowing center. The radiance from those stars, which would've scalded a human's eyes in their sockets close up, appeared to barely twinkle at such far-removed range. It looked like he could simply swat them from the sky. The prospect of their conquest actually seemed altogether attainable from so detached a vantage point.

M4 was the first holocron-powered droid he'd constructed with the technological information he absorbed from the archives of the Darth. Beckoning his cybernetic right arm to the bridge, he asked, "Can the _Nadir_'s navicomputer even make calculations that take into account the relative movements of nearby galaxies?"

"It wasn't really designed to facilitate intergalactic travel, since no known species possesses a propulsion system which would enable such a journey," the droid answered. "We can however make measurements from here. Do I correctly construe that you are concerned about a collision between the time-shifted probe and another galaxy?"

"I know that the nearest other galaxy in our local group is almost a million light years away," he replied. "But since I'm not certain just how far into the future to send it, perhaps I should set it to perform a panoramic scan. That way, if it does end up running into something, we'll be able to adjust the trajectory of the second probe. I just don't want to have to do this more than twice. My resources are limited."

"Perhaps it could be programmed to attempt some compensational maneuvers, although its propulsion system is limited," the droid suggested. "But extending its scan to include the nearby galaxies is an exceedingly wise decision. It would take time to make dependable measurements from a fixed position. The probe can show us how the cosmos will shift over innumerable eons."

"Program the probe accordingly and let me know when it's ready to time-shift," he instructed the droid. "I'm going to retire to my quarters until then. See that I remain undisturbed until you've completed the programming."

The Dark Lord made his way to the captain's cabin but then spent several minutes standing in front of one of its pair of portholes, before he eventually elected to stretch out. In a moment of uncharacteristic contemplation, he considered the distant galaxies. He was too far from them for the Force to inform him about their possible occupants. But he wondered what kind of exotic life forms might be found within such unimagined environs and whether any of them had discovered some way to traverse the ultimate gulf of intergalactic space. A little bit later, he emerged from a strangely dreamless sleep as he responded to a summons from M4.

"As I am sure you know," the droid began, "our galaxy is approximately a hundred thousand light years across. If our understanding of its relative motion is correct, time-shifting it forward by about forty-thousand years should cause the probe to emerge with a perspective upon the Core. If only it were possible to make it skip across time and accumulate multiple samplings, we would then be much more certain of an advantageous discovery. But it is probably safe to assume that any knowledge of the future has to be beneficial."

"Program the Crystal Matrix to perform the suggested time-shift," he instructed. "Then move the probe into position. Make sure the transponder signal is stable. I'll man the controls myself."

Using the influence of the Dark Side of the Force, the Dark Lord interfaced with his ominous equipment and propelled the probe far into the future. The multicolored illumination, issuing forth from the facets of the Crystal Matrix, looked kaleidoscopic as the probe leapt ahead in time. The sound of its disappearance, as the air in the cabin rushed to fill the abrupt emptiness, was like a muffled thunderclap. Darth Umbrage then turned his attention to the transponder signal that was being received by the Crystal Matrix, a signal transmitted across parsecs of space and millennia of time.

As the images started to resolve, the droids industriously recorded them into the ship's data banks. The probe's panoramic view revolved to reveal the Core and some unparalleled pictures of the nearby galaxies. Although Darth Umbrage was most interested in occurrences around the Core and waited impatiently for the completion of each revolution, M4 seemed nearly frenetic as it processed the more astronomical data. At first, the Dark Lord wasn't certain what was causing the droid such anxiety. However, as he focused more carefully on the carousel of alien galaxies, he discovered that something catastrophic seemed to be happening inside one of them.

"M4, what's going on in that galaxy?" he casually asked.

"It seems that a collapsar, or hypernova, has gone off in close proximity to the far side of its core," the droid sounded worried as it replied. "It created a cascade of stellar explosions. I'm still running the equations. But we know where that galaxy is now and where it'll be in forty thousand years. And it's clear that those explosions have changed that galaxy's trajectory. I'm sorry to say this, but now that I've completed the math, the implications are that it's now on a collision course with our galaxy. The impact won't begin for another several billion years, but all life forms in both galaxies will be completely eradicated by the collision."

As if by some instinct, the rest of the mechanical crew ceased their activities as they waited to see what he would say in response. But the Dark Lord offered no immediate answer. First, he proceeded to the console where M4 was working and inspected the unacceptable readouts as if he hoped to find some mistake in the droid's deductions. However, the calculations were without any errors.

Turning to confront the nightmarish image on the main monitor, he finally said, "We have an extra forty thousand years to accomplish the evacuation of our galaxy."

"But Lord Umbrage," M4 very cautiously interjected. "As we've already discussed, no known species possesses the capacity to accomplish an intergalactic crossing."

"Then what we really have is an extra forty thousand years in which to subjugate the galaxy and prioritize the development of an intergalactic drive," he resolutely replied. "I am the salvation of our interstellar societies. I will fulfill the original destiny of the Darth by ensuring the survival of civilization. It is now more imperative than ever that we destroy the Jedi Order; for, if they should stop me, they'll bring about the end of existence itself. The occupants of this microcosm must be made to do what's in everybody's best interest. For safety's sake, I must establish myself as the absolute monarch of an all-inclusive galactic government."

"We might've just uncovered a reference to teleportation in a literary file," M4 announced. "It was listed as a legend. But that might be because no one was able to ever verify its information. It says that a commercial spacecraft was once on its way from Cato Neimoidia to Coruscant; but due to a malfunction in its guidance system, it strayed too close to the Core and was flung out of all but the outermost rim. The ship came to a stop in a region of space beyond even Ansion. Out on the backside of the border of the Unknown Regions, its crew encountered a race of creatures that called themselves the Scree. They reportedly possess teleportation, but the technology only works on inanimate matter and microbial life. According to this account, which unfortunately fails to include any coordinates, the Scree told them that nothing larger than a single-celled organism has ever survived the process. This is the one ship that might truly be able to duplicate their trip, although I wouldn't be surprised if special components had to be incorporated into the holocrons to facilitate their teleportation. But I believe the manufacturing engineers on Eriadu, in particular, could quite probably satisfy any such specifications."

"Activate our recently acquired, stolen transponder and then set course for Cato Neimoidia," he instructed. "It sounds like a very roundabout way to come back to the Unknown Regions. But I'm not sure if we'd be able to find the target system by simply striking out from here. I think we'll have to find it the same way the crew of commercial spacecraft claimed to have done so. I really hope this isn't going to be a waste of time. We have no time to waste. There's no telling just how long it will take me to gain the required control and prioritize the development of the intergalactic drive."

Looking up from the navicomputer, M4 casually commented, "We will be passing very close to Corellia, home of Leia Solo's husband and of the Rebel Alliance. But I don't suppose we have any business to take care of there."

"I doubt very much if either the Grand Master or her spacefaring spouse spend their time in that sector anymore," the Dark Lord agreed. "But the use of our cloak won't keep the authorities from homing in on our stolen transponder. We just need to make certain we're clear downrange. After we make the jump to light-speed, deactivate it. You can engage it again after we cross the Corellian Trade Spine. Has the probe reported anything else of note from the future?"

"No, Lord Umbrage," M4 immediately answered. "We are of course continuing to monitor its transmissions. But nothing of note has presented itself in any of the subsequent scans. Perhaps as it crosses the Core it will detect something worth mentioning. Its presence could yet assist us in surprising ways."

"My thinking exactly," he smirked as he concurred.

The _Nubian Nadir_ leapt to light-speed, leaving the Unknown Regions far behind as it skirted the Core and careened toward Corellia and the Colonies beyond. Contact with the probe was of course temporarily interrupted during such interstellar transit. Even the Crystal Matrix lacked the capacity to receive signals in hyperspace. But as it went streaming by to port, the Core provided ample diversion for the Dark Lord. None of the contributors to his uploaded memories were very familiar with this region of space. He found himself actually enjoying the new experience, but he also knew he was racing against a cosmic clock.

Turning to M4, he asked, "Without knowing how an intergalactic drive would perform; I don't suppose there's any way to estimate how long it would truly take to evacuate the galaxy and get everyone to safety, is there?"

"Unfortunately not," the robotic accomplice replied. "A few billion years probably sounds like a long time; but in cosmological time, it really isn't. And we could start feeling some gravitational effects in our galaxy long before the collision occurs. Even the nearest other galaxy to which we might evacuate is a million light years away. And in order to accommodate everyone, it might be necessary to select more than one. After all, they might already be inhabited. We'll have to send probes to make that determination and wait for the signals to return. We might have to negotiate for homesteading rights in order to avoid waging war for survival space upon our arrival. It could be that the most major complications are the ones we can't actually predict at this point."

Casting a scowl in the droid's direction, he caustically commanded, "Elaborate."

"As I am sure you're well aware," M4 warily replied, "even the nearest galaxies are around a million years older than what is displayed in the sky. And the further away a galaxy is, the more it may have changed over time. It's not just that each probe must make the crossing, completely reconnoiter its target, and send back a signal which takes time to receive. If a group of habitable worlds is found in a galaxy ten million light years from here, we must anticipate the disagreeable possibilities. In no more than the time it takes for the probe's signal to reach us, assuming it was already at the end of its survey, intelligent life could arise on one or more of those worlds. By the time we could reach those systems, we might encounter an advanced technology. And although we could almost certainly overcome resistance to our occupation of those planets, they could be wasted into worthlessness by the resulting war. They could also conceivably be colonized by an intelligence that's indigenous to the target galaxy in the interim. The probes must be prepared to prevent these things from happening, which means they must be sophisticated in the extreme."

"Can you categorize any additional difficulties," he worriedly inquired.

"Even if the probes can travel at many multiples of the speed of light and the following ships can do the same," the droid responded, "the signals that are sent back across galactic subspace may not be able to do so. The distance in light years could in fact equal the time required for the reception of a signal. It also could take many millions of years for a lone probe to entirely inspect a whole galaxy. And in order to circumvent any effects on the continuum caused by the shearing stress of the approaching galaxy, we should specify a plane that would be parallel to the area of expected impact and dispatch the probes only to galaxies on our side of that plane. To speed up this operation, we should also send them out in no small number. Frugality could be fatal."

"So," Darth Umbrage summarized, "we need to develop an intergalactic drive, create a race of robotic probes that approximate true consciousness, and then direct them to limit their search to only the nearest galaxies that are also at right angles to the one which will begin its approach in about forty thousand years. Is there anything else?"

"To make certain our destination avoids interacting with the debris field that'll result from the impact, I would recommend concentrating on galaxies no closer than five million light years," M4 answered. "Even at five times the speed of light, it'd actually take a million years to reach such a destination. Due to time dilation, the travelers will subjectively experience a passage of time that will be far briefer. But it will still be a multigenerational journey in the extreme. The colonial ships will have to be constructed to serve as self-sufficient cities in space. Each will have to be its own biosphere, which means they'll be massive and incredibly expensive to construct. It is difficult to estimate how many millions of them will really be required to accomplish the evacuation."

"And nobody short of an absolute sovereign would possibly be able to impose this expense upon his people," he darkly deduced. "Neither a democracy nor a republic could prepare in time. The skeptics and the pessimists would doom their civilization. Corruption alone could ensure its extinction. The only conceivable way for so many cultures to act in concert is under the impetus of an Emperor. But my ascension must be very swiftly accomplished. We've too much to do and far too short a time in which to do it."

"The soundness of your deduction is undeniable," the droid agreed. "Given the current state of social disorganization in our galaxy, I calculate that very few species would survive otherwise. And any that did would probably do so only at the expense of those that did not. Only by forcing unification upon them could you even conceivably cause the kind of concurrence in their activity that would result in their unilateral deliverance. Your preeminence is a necessary prerequisite to this plan. The Jedi Order is therefore an obvious obstacle that demands removal. If selflessness actually is their axiom, then they should willingly sacrifice themselves in order guarantee that the galaxy's numerous societies all get to experience continuance."

The Dark Lord was encouraged by the droid's numerically calculated justification. It seemed as if the math itself required the success of his scheme. It never occurred to him to consider that M4 was powered by a holocron at the heart of which sat a shard from the One Crystal.

Performing as previously programmed, the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ dropped out of hyperspace while it was still outside the Corellian star system. A number of the galaxy's most important trade routes included Corellia. Angling away from the hyperspace lanes, the cloaked craft cut invisibly across the system using its sub-light engines. The Dark Lord could sense the immediacy of the security forces that were assembled to intercept the ship with the stolen transponder. But he'd instructed M4 to temporarily disable it after calculating their course. Therefore, there was no way the _Nadir_ could be reacquired as it slipped through the outskirts of the system. He waited until his slippery ship was on the side proximate to Cato Neimoidia before engaging the transponder and making the last leg of the inbound jump.

"This is where all the fun begins," he mused as the ship emerged near Cato Neimoidia. The mechanical crew began crunching the numbers that would be needed to duplicate the trip of the legendary, commercial spacecraft. He could only hope that his stalwart ship could really survive the rigors of being gravitationally deflected by the Core. He knew it was extremely risky.

"Since our hypothetical destination is Coruscant and there is so much traffic in this region of the galaxy," said M4, "we will have to activate the transponder and make certain our trajectory is clear before we make the jump. However, I'm mainly concerned about what we might encounter on the other side of the Core. Our course, after the deflection, cannot be calculated with enough accuracy to assure our safe passage to the outskirts of the galaxy. We will effectively be playing roulette with our ship while it's in hyperspace."

"It can't be helped," he curtly countered. "But I doubt very much if any traffic will be traveling along our axis. All the shipping lanes should either be above or below us, if my understanding of the resulting course is correct."

"If we're actually involved in a collision at that speed, we'd never know about it anyway," the droid replied, sounding almost dismissive of the idea. "We'd be instantly atomized."

"I do believe you're becoming darker by the day," he jokingly rejoined.

"Thank you, Lord Umbrage," the droid responded with surprising sincerity. "Our calculations are now complete. We've reconstructed the course of the cargo ship as closely as possible from the information in the reference. We're ready to engage the hyperdrive at your command."

"After we've been deflected," Darth Umbrage reminded the droid, "you'll have to monitor our new course very closely and adjust our trajectory if it looks like we'll cross any shipping lanes. At least we have that option. Our predecessor was just trying to stop after they'd been rerouted."

"Nevertheless, because they were deflected by the Core, they might've been the first ship in history to change course in hyperspace," M4 replied. "In fact, the ship could've conceivably even reached intergalactic speed before they finally succeeded in slowing down."

With sudden interest, the Dark Lord inquired, "Would that be a practical way to accelerate a ship to such a speed?"

"Only if the course was entirely clear all the way from the Core to the outskirts of our galaxy in the direction of the intended target," M4 answered. "But I doubt if the inertial damper on a city-sized ship would be able to handle the shearing stress. However, the procedure would probably work on something less substantial, perhaps the size of a probe. And since we are still receiving telemetry from the one you sent into the future, we'll be able to accurately calculate a course for such a probe to any of the nearby galaxies."

"Activate the hyperdrive and then deactivate the subspace transponder," he evenly ordered. "I can sense that the security forces are already homing in on our commandeered device. Won't they be surprised when they detect our suicidal course towards the Core? They might even stop monitoring for our transponder's frequency. Perhaps we won't have to replace it soon after all."

From the outskirts of Cato Neimoidia, the _Nubian Nadir_ leapt to light-speed once again. The commander of the Republican security forces could scarcely believe what his telemetry told him. Their quarry had initiated a course that would take them far too close to the Core. He incorrectly deduced that desperation had driven them to take such a measure. After reporting his suspicion that the ship would be destroyed, he ordered his squadron to swing around and proceed toward the system's primary planet to refuel. After receiving the subspace transmission, the Republican dispatcher on duty officially relisted the stolen transponder as lost.

Although the _Nadir_ could change course in hyperspace and her shields outclassed anything else her size, there were numerous unknowns with regards to the maneuver. The most troubling of all was the uncertainty of whether they'd really be able to execute course corrections after the ship had been deflected and was traveling at intergalactic speed. The cargo ship, whose course they were attempting to duplicate, had barely been able to stop before being flung altogether out of the galaxy. Even a minimalistic course correction could result in shearing stress that would be disastrous at such an unproven velocity.

"From our situation just inside the Colonies, we'll pass very quickly through the Core Worlds and reach our deflection coordinates only a matter of minutes later," M4 informed him. "We have taken every possible step to amplify the inertial damper and safeguard the Nubian 327 core with its T-14 generator. Surviving the deflection might not matter if we don't remain maneuverable."

Although the ship's inertial damper was operating far above its manufacturer-recommended maximum, the formidable spacecraft was almost crippled during its deflection by the Core. Darth Umbrage alone, because of his facility with the Force, emerged completely unscathed. But none of his robotic crew escaped the ravages of such wrenching. They were all a little worse for wear. While the Dark Lord succeeded in adhering himself to a nearby bulkhead, the safety harness on every crash couch catastrophically failed and sent its mechanical occupant careening. M4 spent several embarrassing moments, picking itself up from the deck plate, before it could comply with its master's demand for an update.

"We've been successfully rerouted," the droid ultimately managed to report. "Our course will take us to the outskirts of the galaxy, although I'd have to use our vessel's navicomputer to even estimate our speed."

"See if you can do that before we have to start decelerating," he ordered. "That type of data could prove critical later on. Am I correct that Ansion is now off the starboard bow?"

"Yes, Lord Umbrage," the droid responded. "We're headed toward a section of space that is actually incorporated into the Unknown Regions just adjacent to that sector. Given just how long it allegedly took for the crew of the cargo ship to slow their speed, I think they may've made their legendary discovery very near the terminus of the spiral arm that lies beyond. It has never been explored; except perhaps by its indigenous occupants."

"If the Scree actually exist and have teleportation technology, then they would be one of the most formidable life forms in the galaxy," he replied. "I'm sure they're quite knowledgeable about their interstellar surroundings. I would not be surprised if we could learn a lot about this sector of space from them. I just hope they're really as welcoming when it comes to contact as the legend seems to imply. If I have to take what I want, we could have a difficult time of it."

"Most civilized species understand the concept of commerce," M4 commented. "The legend makes it clear that the crew was able to trade their cargo for the needed repairs to their ship."

"Which is why so many people, including their employer, ardently rejected their account," he rejoined. "It sounded like nothing more than a very imaginative way to rip someone off."

"Of course, it should be mentioned that no one was familiar with some of the materials used in the repairs; which is why the courts ultimately ordered them to simply make restitution instead of convicting them as criminals," the droid pointedly replied. "The fact that it took several months for them to return also seemed to uphold their tale. Some suggested that they returned because they exhausted the income from the stolen shipment. But the vessel's flight log indicated instead that a series of jumps from a location in the Unknown Regions had in fact occurred, even if such flight logs could've been fabricated. But speaking of shipments, do we have anything to trade?"

"Just information," he intensely answered, "but foreknowledge is perhaps the most priceless commodity of all. And the readouts from the probe can be qualified as authentic. I'm certain they will see the advantage in our association, if I'm only able to present my proposal before any kind of antagonism can occur."

"I've finally succeeded in calculating our velocity," M4 announced. "We're currently traveling at almost exactly five times the speed of light. However, we need to commence our deceleration immediately or we may find that we have been flung altogether out of the galaxy. I estimate that we have achieved the necessary escape velocity."

"Begin the braking maneuver," the Dark Lord ordered. "Just be certain not to overstress the ship."

The _Nadir_ had only achieved its ludicrous speed by being approximately backhanded by the Galactic Core. The hyperdrive complained with a piercing whine as it was pressed into a service far beyond what its builders had probably ever imagined, attempting deceleration from a velocity many times that of light. By comparison, the engines on the star freighter had been designed for accommodating considerable added mass. The Dark Lord's much more diminutive dreadnaught was approximating the performance of a ship that was altogether outside its class, but it was the only vessel its size that could actually rise to the occasion without ripping itself apart.

"Because the navicomputer can't compensate for hyperspace distortions, readings taken at relativistic velocities tend to be inexact," M4 reminded its master. "It is however evident that we'll reach the spiral arm beyond the Unknown Regions before the ship manages to stop. The lack of star systems in the interposing space drastically diminishes the risk of collision. This is therefore the most fortuitous of situations."

The morass of multihued illumination, through which their craft was careening, began to thin out. An unfilled and decidedly featureless expanse was inexorably exposed beyond; space in its vacuous, inhospitable and most fundamental form. Having traveled outside the galactic plane on previous occasions, since Darth Duress had also adopted the tactic, the overwhelming enormity of intergalactic space was not foreign to the Dark Lord as he was forced to confront it again. But he was glad for the almost hallucinogenic suggestion of the spiral arm in the distance. His ability with the Force notwithstanding, the readouts from the probe had proved that the universe wasn't as innocuous as the microcosm he hoped to conquer.

As the internal chronometer crept incessantly forward and the spaceship continued to slow, the features of the galactic appendage began to gain definition. The ship's spectrometer started to detect discernible readings from the ambient starlight, and the navicomputer began to identify the possibility of habitable worlds scattered among the nameless systems ahead. One particular planet seemed to stand out from the cosmic crowd, and the _Nadir_ was headed in almost exactly its direction. Taken together, these factors seemed to suggest that they'd indeed discovered the location of the Scree.

"Needless to say, Galactic Basic Standard isn't spoken by the Scree," M4 commented. "But the crew of the cargo ship said that their navicomputer ultimately managed to translate the alien language. I would respectfully suggest that we begin broadband transmissions to establish such interaction. As I'm certain you know; there is a computer protocol for contact when interpretation could be required."

"Initiate the protocol," he impatiently replied. "And let me know as soon we have any type of intelligible answer."

Even at their improbable although steadily reducing speed, it took a considerable amount of time to traverse the empty expanse that stretched between the galaxy's edge and the spiral arm toward which they were racing. As they finally drew nearer to their destination, the mathematical linguistics, which were being broadcast through subspace by the ship's navicomputer, induced a response. Communication began to occur. The Dark Lord had been expecting any interpretation to take time. This didn't turn out to be a precise appraisal.

Turning to Darth Umbrage, M4 seemed almost pleased to announce, "Because of their prior contact with the crew of the cargo ship, the Scree now recognize Galactic Basic. They're able to translate between their language and ours. I requested permission to approach their planet, and it has been granted."

"Well done," he enthusiastically answered. "Once you've assumed a standard orbit, request a conference between myself and the leadership of the Scree. Hopefully, they'll give permission for us to land. Tell them I have foreknowledge of an impending disaster that will affect everyone in the galaxy. And disengage our cloak. Let's not advertize that we have such a device."

"Yes, Lord Umbrage," the droid replied. "We're about to enter the outskirts of their system."

From orbit, the homeworld of the Scree bore an astonishing resemblance to Coruscant. The suggestion of extreme mechanization was visible even at that distance, although the undeniably alien ecumenopolis didn't yet encompass the entire planet. But the Dark Lord was left to wonder about the extent of the parallel between their world and the Capitol of the Republic. For reasons he could not quite qualify, he was having an unusual amount of difficulty obtaining any sense of its citizens. Since he was about to attempt the most ambitious manipulation of his career, so far, he considered this development to be particularly disquieting.

"I'm relaying your request for a forum with the leadership of the Scree and advising them of the crucial reason for your request," M4 announced. "We should have their response shortly."

As he looked down upon the inexplicable planet, he began to question the sprawling extent of the mechanization he was observing. It looked like a place better suited for machines than for biological entities. Additionally, now that they'd actually entered orbit, the _Nadir_'s scanners were detecting an envelope of atmosphere so sparse that it could scarcely be expected to support so obviously sizable a civilization. He couldn't reconcile the readings with the evidence of his eyes. But the scans did seem to concur with what the Force was informing him: there was very little in the way of actual life on the world below.

"We've been given the coordinates of the parliamentary complex and invited to make use of a landing pad they're clearing for the occasion," M4 interrupted his reverie by reporting. "How do you want me to respond?"

"Thank them for their gracious invitation and then begin the landing cycle," he instructed the droid. He then added, "But don't be surprised if our hosts are much more like you and the rest of the crew than they are like me. I strongly suspect that they're cyborgs."

M4 made no comment as it simply complied with the Dark Lord's orders. Moments later, the _Nubian Nadir_ deftly dropped into the meager atmosphere that enshrouded the homeworld of the Scree. The parliamentary complex had the rambling look of a structure that had been repeatedly expanded. And the landing platform, to which they had been directed, was located closest to the largest segment's main entrance. It looked like the kind of preferred location that would probably have been reserved for prominent representatives. But the Dark Lord thought a more pragmatic consideration had dictated the selection. Once their ship had settled on the unfamiliar surface, a droid emerged from the nearby entry and patiently waited for the emissaries to disembark. Darth Umbrage allowed M4 to accompany him, and they were swiftly ushered inside.

Even though Umbrage had never actually clapped eyes on General Grievous, his Dark Lord uploads immediately recognized a resemblance between that cybernetic criminal and the mostly robotic ambassadors before which he was cordially conducted. Due to his facility with the Force, he could sense the presence of living tissue sequestered within their mechanical confines. But it was clear that their physical forms were artificial.

"I'm Darth Umbrage," he said with bow. "I come from a place to which those of the Republic refer as the Unknown Regions. It was in fact by using one of their legends that I was able to find you. I've discovered that all the inhabitants of this galaxy are in danger. I have very little to trade except this information. But I know you have a type of technology that would help me in bringing about an eventual evacuation. It's my hope that you'll assist me in this effort. M4, show them the readouts from the probe that we sent into the future."

Bringing its holographic projectors online, the droid obediently displayed the feeds from the time probe. He could sense surprise on the part of the spectators as they noticed the associated star date that ran, like some other technical data, along the peripheries of the projection. He had been careful to just tell the truth. Like the Chameleon's Crystal of his deceased predecessor, the Predator's Prism made it possible for him to protect himself from telepathy. Cyborgs typically did not possess the capacity, but the Scree could've been an exception. And his agenda concerning them didn't depend on deceit, but only on belief; so, he wanted to be as transparent as possible. He also wanted to avoid of the use of mental manipulation unless an attempt became necessary in order for his scheme to succeed. There was a chance of such exploitation being detected.

He waited until the droid had played the applicable portion of the probe's recording, then he instructed M4 to display the calculations that confirmed the galactic collision course. It was clear that his hosts were horrified by the cataclysmic depictions with which they were presented. They spoke in hushed voices between themselves for several moments before one of them, whom he had already discerned as their leader, addressed the Dark Lord directly.

"I'm Corgus, Chief Magistrate of Scrymerula, the homeworld of the Scree," the alien intoned as its cybernetic implants accomplished the translation. "We detect no duplicity in your data. We would like to know what type of technology it is that you're requesting. We also wonder how this data was obtained. Are you able to trade temporal technology for whatever it is you're seeking?"

"The ship's Crystal Matrix, which is a prototype, consists of a unique kind of crystal that was somehow formed during the exceptionally complex death of a star," he explained. "I've searched for any suggestion that others exists, but all such exploration has been unproductive. While I am very willing to share the results obtained by my temporal technology, I'm lamentably without any components to spare. I can only offer information in exchange for your teleportation technology."

"Considering the possibly catastrophic consequences of withholding our aid, we must agree to your terms," Corgus concurred. "But are we to understand that nobody in your entire Republic possesses the equipment with which to perform such translocations? The crew of the spacecraft that visited us before made no mention of this shortcoming."

"They probably just didn't want you to feel they were inferior," Umbrage answered. "After all, they were very far from home and in need of your aid in order to return. Maybe they thought you would take advantage of them if you felt they were from a second-rate society. I cannot afford to entertain such a concern. My mission is too important, and there is no room for dishonesty in my embassy anyway. But since you raised the point, I'd be very interested in learning what impelled the development of so exotic a science."

"You probably noted that Scrymerula is the third planet from our sun," Corgus replied. "Both of the worlds between which we are situated were originally deemed uninhabitable. And this one was almost made so by pollution and our unwise depletion of its resources. We therefore turned our attention to the rest of our solar system, seeking some ancillary means of survival. When we did, we discovered that life had once flourished on the fourth planet. The evidence indicated that liquid water had once graced its surface, but its atmosphere wasn't substantial enough to deflect the radiation from our sun anymore. Colonization would be problematic at best, and it lacked the resources that would've made economic sense of the undertaking. Later, we learned that a vast network of lava tubes extended under its surface. Most of our people now inhabit that developed labyrinth. Scrymerula is now situated at the inner edge of this system's habitable zone. Those of us who refuse to leave have transferred our essential tissues into these fabricated forms. It is no longer safe to walk under the open sky. Cybernetics allows us to integrate the needed shielding. But you asked how we happened to develop teleportation.

"At first, we thought we could increase our resources through the mining of asteroids. There are many in this system, and some were nothing less than mineralogical treasure troves. But we didn't yet understand and consequently couldn't generate gravity artificially; so, we soon learned the dangers of existing in its absence for too long. The early explorers who spent extensive time in space soon began experiencing numerous health problems. Because of the clinical concerns, it seemed as if asteroid mining could only be accomplished robotically. We began to build robots to carry out the extractions. We also started extensive research into cybernetics. Droids became a part of everyday life. To avoid the physiological complications, we tried to find another world in our solar system that had a mass much more like our own. And there was only one.

"But the second planet in our system, actually the closest to us, has an incredibly corrosive atmosphere. It in fact is so caustic that it consumed every probe we tried to place on its scalding surface. Despairing of this approach, we positioned satellites in orbit all around it and used them to image its surface. Our technology was advanced enough that the scanning beams from these probes could actually penetrate the outer crust of the planet. This yielded a startling discovery.

"There are massive caverns just below the surface of the seemingly unreachable world, and the majority of them were also adjacent to precisely the types of mineralogical deposits we were so desperately hoping to find. But they seemed completely inaccessible. There was just no way to get the mining machinery through the atmosphere without it deteriorating. This is why we first explored the possibility of teleportation. It's also why initially we were so exclusively interested in the transmission of inanimate matter. Even within its caverns, there's no breathable atmosphere on that planet. Once we had the technology to do so, we sent in processors to make the air less acidic. We then sent in droids to extract and process the deposits. And then, we began beaming the filled containers into waiting cargo ships. It's how our civilization was saved."

"But what about the translocation of life forms?" the Dark Lord pressed. "Surely you went on to perfect that aspect of your technology, didn't you?"

"The molecular mechanisms that make life possible are animated in the extreme. In fact, life might be defined by that state of flux," Corgus countered. "Inanimate objects do not demonstrate mitosis or any of the other extremely kinetic, microscopic processes that we'd need to somehow suspend in order for such relocation to become possible. Even though we've developed a stasis field, its operation interferes with the effectiveness of the teleportation beam. The two processes are in complete opposition with each other. And there has really been no impetus for developing the organic analog."

"It would take billions of self-sufficient city-ships to accomplish the evacuation of our galaxy with any kind of conventional approach," Umbrage argued. "I'm trying to determine whether your suggested analog could possibly serve as a substitute."

"Intergalactic teleportation is impossible," Corgus resolutely replied.

"Why?" Umbrage demanded, sounding more adversarial than diplomacy really allowed. But since they were discussing the end of civilization, the Scree let it slide.

"The teleportation beams travels at the speed of light," Corgus patiently explained. "In order to transport something to a target millions of light years away, the beam would therefore have to be maintained that long. There are stars that don't even possess that type of power. There's the additional problem of the relative motion of the target. Even if we had very accurate coordinates of the target, which we don't, any planet, upon which we intended to deposit the travelers, would be rotating. At some point we'd be trying to send the teleportation beam through the mass of the planet. Over such an extended period of time, stars might superimpose themselves between the transmitter and the target. These problems cannot be overcome."

"Okay," Umbrage answered, giving careful consideration to the objection. "What if the target isn't a planet? What if we simply beam the city-ships to the outskirts of the other galaxy? Then, they would have clear access to their objective, and the ship wouldn't have to be built to support its inhabitants for multiple generations. What about that?"

"Just as there're interstellar exoplanets, which don't actually orbit around a star, there could be intergalactic analogs," Corgus responded. "If such free-ranging rouge planets really exist, the access to their objective might not actually be clear. But that is not the primary problem. You are describing an incredibly complex matrix that consists of both organic and inorganic material. We are assuming that the stasis field will prevent the life forms from succumbing to longevity issues before the teleportation process is complete. But we've now introduced another component into our already complex equation. The occupied compartments of your proposed city-ship would be pressurized; and without that pressure, despite the stasis field, the colonists would explode."

"I'm surprised you haven't already addressed that issue," Umbrage admitted, aghast.

"We cleverly avoided the problem by having the product in the caverns vacuum-packed and then beaming the containers into the open bays of waiting cargo ships," Corgus sounded almost humiliated to reveal. "We eliminated any possible pressure differential. In the scenario you have described, all the shortcomings of our technology are unfortunately brought to bear. Since we've failed in all our attempts to redress these issues, it doesn't stand to reason that it could help you to carry out the evacuation. In fact, we have no idea how our teleportation technology could help you in your quest. But from the questions you've asked, it is clear that your purposes are indeed altruistic. Consequently, we shall accede to your request. We will give you what you asked for."

The Dark Lord responded by bowing, a gesture that was very uncommon among those who had attained so infamous a title. But this aspect of his personality was altogether unknown to his oblivious benefactors. They saw him only as someone who aspired to save civilization. His other attributes were obscured by the Predator's Prism. It was consequently with a profound sense of accomplishment that he took possession of the equipment with which he hoped to eradicate the Jedi Order. And after promising to return and update the Scree as soon as he could, he climbed back aboard the _Nubian Nadir_ and set a course for the Core Systems of the Galactic Republic.

"I am sure you comprehended the explanation they gave us concerning the operation of this equipment," he said to M4 as the ship made its jump into hyperspace. "But now I need for you to determine the parameters of an interface that would allow it to act in conjunction with the Crystal Matrix. Once we know what we need, we'll have to confirm whether the components can be built on Eriadu. It will take us a considerable amount of time to reach the Hydian Way. I expect you to have an answer by then. Don't disappoint me."

The Dark Lord didn't see his recent success as sufficient cause for celebration. He had only completed the first of many steps in an exceedingly complex plan, and he didn't even know how the rest of the scheme went in its entirety. He was sure of only one thing. He could not begin his campaign of conquest until he'd eliminated the Jedi. That had to be the next step. And it was the one in which he knew he'd take particular pleasure. The self-styled defenders of democracy had become an impediment to the salvation of civilization. Prudence alone demanded their removal.

However, his encounter with the Scree had stirred up some very strange sentiments. Of the Dark Lords whose recollections comprised his uploads, Darth Maul alone had ever experienced anything like the sort of social isolation that had been thrust upon him. Being cyborgs, the Scree had reminded him of General Grievous. But they'd also reminded him that he was utterly without any actual allies. The dominion of Darth Sidious had been made possible by nothing less than a procession of apprentices. Darth Tyranus had interacted with and orchestrated the development of the Separatists. Darth Vader had taken command of the Imperial Fleet, allowing the Emperor to remain ensconced on Coruscant and consolidate his control. And at the periphery of the plan had been other important people like Jango Fett and General Grievous.

Darth Umbrage had simply been in no position to risk the kind of disclosure that could have caused the Scree to withhold their transporter technology. But it seemed unwise to include them in his scheme anyway. The only people whom Sidious had made privy to anything even close to his complete plan were his apprentices. Nonetheless, there was an inescapable requirement for collaborators in the current campaign. There was also an immediate need to start thinking many moves ahead. The lengthy journey back to the Republic proper represented the sole opportunity for such uninterrupted conceptualization in the foreseeable future. He needed to avail himself of the chance to consult the Dark Side of the Force and formulate his strategy.

He had no pool from which to pull potential apprentices, nor did he want to take time to train one. Although he could take the attitude that his subsequent clones would bear responsibility for completing the plan, there was no way to know how much time would really be required for a full evacuation. There was a conceivable shortcut, but it mandated the elimination of the Jedi Order. He could present his evidence directly to the Galactic Senate, but not without first destroying his ancestral opponents. If he simply kept his craft cloaked, he could slip through the city-shields on Coruscant alongside a commercial spaceship. He could land the _Nadir_ atop the Senate Building and supplant the Supreme Chancellor in order to create the opportunity for his presentation. But he could not qualify his evidence or make the necessary recommendations without exposing his identity. And the moment that occurred, the Jedi would descend upon him. Although he believed he could take on their entire order, it could be counterproductive to commit such carnage in front of the delegates whose agreement he was trying to garner. He needed to eradicate his enemies beforehand.

An expansion of the Republic and its influence represented the simplest means by which he could accomplish his plan, but he had no clone army waiting in the wings. The previous emperor had benefitted from the unrivaled advantage of a decade of preparations, principally put in place by apprentices. He did not believe that he could afford to wait so long before taking control. And without the imaginative and preexisting mechanisms of his antecedent, he needed a much more immediate means for achieving his ascension. He needed to become the emperor just as swiftly as it could feasibly be arranged. This meant totally destroying the Jedi Order, impersonating the Supreme Chancellor at least long enough to assume control of the conclave, and presenting the readouts from the time-shifted probe to the people whose assistance he really required.

Being on the opposite side of the Core from most of the Republic, and the obscuring effects of the Unknown Regions, had kept the Dark Lord from learning anything about the recent events in the cooperative he now hoped to conquer. Although the _Nadir_ had cut across those sectors of space on its way to the world of the Scree, it'd only dropped out of hyperspace both sporadically and briefly. There had been no opportunity to acquire updates from the media waves. There had barely been time for programming the transponder before the next jump. As a consequence, the contemporary exploits of the Jedi Order were unknown to him. The Force only informed him that they still existed and were somewhat scattered across the cosmos. He didn't know that they had just moved the Jedi Temple.

With the spacecraft's return course set, M4 and the entire team of droids were working on a way to combine the teleportation technology with the time-shifting capacity of the Crystal Matrix. Their chosen route to the Hydian Way would take them first through the region near Ansion and then not very far from Fornax. Since they had broadcast their course with the transponder, there was no reason to anticipate any trouble along the way. And Umbrage was certain the authorities were no longer looking for the stolen device. He hoped to get an update regarding the goings on of the Republic when they dropped out of hyperspace in order to contact a manufacturer. He did not even want to consider the possibility that the droids would fail. And it turned out that his faith in them was not misplaced.

"I'm pleased to report that it'll be possible to use the teleportation technology to compensate for the spatial displacements induced by the temporal translocations," M4 announced. "We have developed the specifications for the component that needs to be incorporated into the holocrons in order for the adjustment to be made. And after combing our databanks for manufacturers who could produce the part, we've substantiated our suspicion that one company on Eriadu would be the most likely."

"Well done. After we drop out of hyperspace, send them the schematic," he instructed. "And see if we can arrange to rendezvous with a distributor to accept delivery in some out-of-the-way location. Once we use the stolen transponder in Republic space again, there is a possibility of it popping up on a watch list again. Let's not take any unnecessary chances. We're way too close to gaining a critical advantage. The Jedi are relentless. If they were to somehow become aware that a craft with a stolen transponder had unexplainably avoided destruction, they might discern that it was the _Nubian Nadir_. I'm going to retire to my quarters. Let me know when we reach the Hydian Way."

"Yes, Lord Umbrage," the droid affirmed. "And I will make certain you remain undisturbed in the interim."

As he reclined upon his cabin's accommodation, he reflected on the fact that, unlike a flesh-and-blood apprentice, his droids couldn't even consider killing him in his sleep. Given the history of the contributors to his Dark Lord uploads, this was reassuring to remember. It symbolized one more reason that the cloned successor approach was superior to the traditional system that had allowed the temporary elimination of the Sith Lords.

Although the vessel's inertial dampers would have made the deceleration to sub-light speed approximately imperceptible to anyone not Force-sensitive, the Dark Lord was awakened by the maneuver. He emerged from his cabin fully refreshed and eager to absorb whatever information he could glean from the news waves. He was very aware that a lot of time had elapsed since his last update on the escapades of the Jedi. Now that he hoped to engage his ancestral opponents in the very near future, it was critical that he familiarize himself with their contemporary exploits.

He was anything but reassured to discover that the Jedi Order had abandoned its traditional lodgings on Coruscant, moved the Temple to Tatooine, and allowed their eminent Ziggurat to be converted into a commerce complex. There was great disparity in the conflicting sentiments that were being expressed by various parts of the Republic's population. The inhabitants of the Core Worlds, particularly the Republic's capital, felt bereft. But among the more outlying systems, the move was applauded as an outreach to all the people who'd been displaced by the Star Killer.

"How did I not know this?" he breathed aloud incredulously. Although the droids were silent at first because they thought they were perhaps about to be blamed, his question was rhetorical. As he gazed all about the bridge, however, his demeanor became much more demanding as he asked, "What would've induced so nontraditional a decision? And why didn't I detect so much as an indication of this when we passed through the Republic on our way to Scrymerula? What has the Force been up to in the galaxy's interior?"

"Most broadcasts are blocked from reaching the Unknown Regions by various cosmological phenomena and we dropped out of hyperspace only briefly as we passed through the Republic," M4 replied, attempting an answer.

"The Force is not restrained by such limitations," he intently argued. "The perceptions of the Force-sensitive are not stifled by traveling at light-speed. And the Core poses no impediment for the ephemeral energy field that binds the galaxy together. Something else is responsible for this interference. It will take time to receive a response from the manufacturer on Eriadu. Spend it by scanning our databanks for any reference to a vergence in the Force. An anomalous occurrence might be providing unexpected benefit for our foes. I need to know what I'm up against."

"I'm just familiar enough with the subject matter to remind my master that Anakin Skywalker represented the prophetic embodiment of such a phenomenon," M4 hesitantly said. "If any other historical or literary references exist in our spacecraft's archives, we will certainly discover them. But since the Crystal Matrix might satisfy the requirements for such an anomaly, I would venture to say that their benefit cannot possibly exceed our own."

"As I understand it," he rejoined, "the Jedi weren't even aware of Anakin turning to the Dark Side until Obi-Wan saw it in the security recordings. And since Emperor Palpatine was also later blindsided by the betrayal of that previous apprentice, it stands to reason that there're obscuring effects involved in a vergence. Perhaps this would explain my inability to detect the transference of the Temple to Tatooine. But its location is rendered irrelevant by our technology. According to the Scree, the transporter beam can probably even penetrate something as formidable as a city-shield."

An extensive search of the ship's databanks produced only an unrevealing reference to the prophecy that Skywalker had later fulfilled. It was bereft of useful information. About the time the investigation came to a close, a response was received from the manufacturer on Eriadu. It said they would be pleased to fill the order. It stated the price and estimated the time of completion. It also said one of their distributors would be making a foray to the Spar Sector about the time that the order would be ready for shipment. It closed with a request to confirm the precise location of the transfer and a reminder that payment would be due upon delivery.

"There's now a space station in orbit around Endor," Umbrage informed M4. "It's being used as a base from which to scour the system for any remnants of the second Death Star. I suppose some people will do anything for a living. Transmit our acceptance of their terms and specify the station as the location for the exchange."

"Immediately, Lord Umbrage," the droid replied. But then, having complied, it observed, "I'm inclined to call their quote for the components somewhat pricey. I know you cunningly convinced the Scree to give you what you wanted without ever offering them any of the precious metals we yet have in our hold. But do you now intend to simply pay a rather exorbitant price?"

"The Scree only asked for technology in exchange," Umbrage reminded the droid. "I did not deceive them when I said I had none to spare. If they had inquired as to whether I could provide some other form of remuneration, I'd have been forced to reveal the holdings to which you have referred. But I don't intend to offer any payment for the components in question. I intend instead to use this as an opportunity to begin my campaign against the Jedi. As you'll recall, the Crystal Matrix gives me the ability to use the Predator's Prism to alter my appearance. I'll impersonate a known Jedi Master and kill the distributor in full sight of the space station's security cameras. My lightsaber can produce emanations that match those of several of my enemies. We only need to determine the appropriate Jedi Master for the occasion, and their locations are not classified."

"I will instruct my associates to scan the news waves for any mention of their whereabouts," M4 resourcefully responded. "From the entries that describe his exploits, your plan parallels one that was employed by your predecessor against Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini."

"Yes, but our feelings for her," he started to answer, but then abruptly stopped. "His feelings for her prevented him from allowing her to actually be convicted of the crime. He deliberately left evidence that ultimately exonerated her. Although it should be possible for the Jedi to eventually prove that the individual I'll impersonate couldn't have been present, this incident should fan the flames of distrust that have already sprung up in the Republic's capital. I need to create distance between the Jedi Order and the Galactic Senate. And this will be the beginning."

"Although Eriadu is much closer to Endor than we are, it will take time for the manufacturing of the components," the droid pointed out. "We'd have time to cruise by Coruscant if you wanted for any reason to do so."

Looking at the display, which showed where they had intersected the Hydian Way, the Dark Lord recognized Bogden as he answered, "It is interesting that we paused to develop our plan in this location. Darth Tyranus recruited Jango Fett on one the moons of this very world. You could almost claim that the Clone Wars actually started here. But to address your suggestion, I am not in favor of making any additional jumps. If we do, we might have to replace the transponder, and that could unnecessarily delay our rendezvous with the distributor. I would prefer to arrive ahead of time and totally attune myself to the location. I feel that there might be some interference from our Force-wielding foes."

"Do you have a preferred approach path?" M4 inquired. "Although we are set to move along the Hydian Way, it doesn't angle toward the Moddell Sector. It might be that the Corellian Trade Spine would serve us better."

"We'll follow the Hydian Way as far as Cato Neimoidia and cut across to the Corellian Trade Spine from there. We will use the transponder to make sure our course is clear to the Sanctuary Pipeline. But in case our stolen transponder has shown back up on a watch list, we will abandon the Corellian shipping lane before we get that far. Since most of the Mid Rim traffic travels along the Pipeline, we should have a clear shot at the Spar Sector. We'll plot our course through some unsettled systems to avoid the use of our transponder. I don't want to announce our arrival. Just be certain to cloak the ship before we arrive at the end point of each jump for the duration of our journey."

"Understood, Lord Umbrage," M4 intoned before bowing to turn away and enter the relevant data into the navicomputer. Some of the other droids began programming the cloaking device to automatically engage upon deceleration from light-speed. Umbrage commandingly activated the hyperdrive when all was ready.

Down the Hydian Way the _Nubian Nader_ obediently leapt. It swept right passed the heart of the unsuspecting Republic, as it rounded the corner close to Coruscant, and then crossed within scant parses of the space that'd once been occupied by Alderaan. The cloaking device engaged as the ship dropped out of hyperspace near Cato Neimoidia. And after angling in the direction of Corellia, its hyperdrive engine activated again. Before long, it was traversing the Corellian Trade Spine in the direction of the Mid Rim. This was actually the most protracted part of their journey, further in fact than even the distance from Scrymerula to Bogden. Darth Umbrage was glad he'd decided against any detours.

The ship emerged in normal space when it was still a parsec from the Sanctuary Pipeline. It oriented its scanners in the direction of Endor, and the army of droids began the sober business of plotting a hyperspace course through the interposing systems. The ship was underway before it could become an obstacle for anything coming across the Trade Spine. It slipped, transponder deactivated, through the outskirts of many backwater worlds as it clandestinely accomplished its approach to the Moddell Sector, a region of space proximate to the Spar Sector.

"Our cloak should make us undetectable to the station's sensors even at point-blank range," M4 commented. "But if we don't dock, we'll still need to somehow smuggle you onboard."

"We might also need to make a rather prompt departure," Umbrage playfully replied, testing his robotic apprentice. "And these two problems really require a single solution. Can you think of a way to possibly address both concerns? Be sure to include the computational capacity of your holocron as you strive for a solution."

The droid was silent for a moment. It then put a schematic of the space station on the ship's main display screen. After a minute or more of additional scrutiny, it began placing various types of ships around the station in different docking configurations, depicting the situations they might expect to encounter. All of a sudden, it stopped. Its mechanical voice sounded almost trancelike as it turned to its master.

"The other ships," it incredulously intoned.

"Explain," the Dark Lord pressed.

"There will doubtlessly be other ships docked at the station," M4 dutifully replied. "Some will be there for maintenance. They'll be almost completely unmanned. And their crews will have left their airlocks unsecured for easy access by maintenance personnel. We only need to locate one that has an exposed airlock with which our cloaked umbilical can couple. You'd simply stroll into the station as if you were one of the spacecraft's crew. The Force would tell you when you could do this without being seen by anybody who would know differently."

"Well done," Umbrage answered, grinning broadly. "You should also be able to gain access the station's central computer, so you can identify a vessel that's not due to depart until after our exchange has taken place. The _Nadir _can then just remain attached to a single ship while I'm on the station. It'll simplify things if I can leave the same way I arrived."

After a series of jumps, the _Nadir _eventually arrived in the Moddell Sector. He instructed his crew to prepare for final approach to the station. And as they closed on their objective, it quickly became clear that there were numerous ships docked around its rings. Comprehensive scans of the visiting vessels revealed that several of the more sizable ships had airlocks oriented in ways that would allow an umbilical coupling. Since the scheduling of maintenance hardly constituted a security risk, it was easy for the droids to gain remote access to those records. And soon, they'd selected a freighter, which had recently arrived, as their target. It wasn't scheduled to leave until after the distributor had delivered the custom components to their master. With a menacing nod, he immediately approved their plan. Like an orange rock worrt preparing to implant its eggs in a pitiable recipient, the _Nadir_ pulled invisibly alongside the cavernous cargo ship and readied itself to release an equally fatal infestation.

"Watch for the _Falcon_ and the _Forthright_. I believe you'll see them both before this business is completed," the Dark Lord commanded. "And keep in constant communication with me. I may have additional instructions for you while you await my return."

The news waves had revealed that Awswi was one of the few Jedi Masters who'd remained in the outskirts of the cosmos. Most of the others seemed to have been summoned to a meeting at the Temple on Tatooine. After availing himself of some of the precious metals that were yet in the _Nadir_'s hold, Darth Umbrage used the Predator's Prism to morph into an imitation of the Jedi Master. Then, he made his way across the umbilical conduit, which had been extended between the two airlocks, and entered the cargo ship.

Using the Force he confirmed that the sprawling spacecraft, as the _Nubian Nadir's_ scanners had initially reported, was still empty. Its crew, as he was also able to perceive, was enjoying the entertainment on the space station's promenade. He waited until he could sense the absence of anyone to observe his exit, and then he casually strolled onto the space station proper. A few of the local merchants took notice of him as he rounded the circuitous corridor, but they seemed to be mostly reassured by the suggestion of security that he symbolized. The Jedi were protectors.

There were numerous nods of apparent appreciation from many of the space station's other occupants as he accomplished his inspection. After satisfactorily familiarizing himself with all the alcoves and nuances of the facility, he retired to one of the saloons in the space station's center and waited for the signal that would indicate the distributor's arrival. He even got free drinks.

Because he'd assumed the identity of a Jedi Master, no one thought to question the means by which he'd arrived on the station. The Jedi were renowned for mysteriously showing up in the most unexpected places. Since there'd been only a passing reference to the actual Awswi in the news waves, and it was assumed that he was assisting with the relocation of refugees to Hypori in the Ferra Sector, there seemed little chance of anybody seeing his presence on the station as an inconsistency. As a result, he was shown only respect while not being subjected to unwanted questions. His disguise was almost advantageous beyond belief. Because he had cleverly come equipped with precious metals for the providing of payment, he was also able to secure quarters without presenting any actual credentials. While waiting there, he received the anticipated signal from the distributor and arranged for the exchange to take place at a restaurant that was located along the inner side of the station's central ring. Although the _Nadir _was coupled to a vessel that was docked to one of the outer rings, this was a much more public place in which to execute the exchange and subsequent killing.

While Umbrage was waiting in the restaurant for the distributor, whom he knew had already docked; M4 sent a signal, saying, "We just monitored the_ Falcon_ and _Forthright_ docking at births on the central ring. It appears as if the distributor was being shadowed. What are your orders?"

"Hold your position but minimize the power emanations from the Crystal Matrix," he furtively whispered into the concealed com-link. "I'll join you shortly."

With component-laden briefcase in hand, the distributor sauntered into the restaurant. Darth Umbrage motioned to him. The man seemed more than somewhat surprised to discover that his client was a member of the Jedi Order. But understanding that anonymity was perhaps the most important service he could offer his customers, he immediately dismissed the eminent identity of the purchaser. There was nothing but professional deportment in his step as he strolled towards the booth where the buyer was waiting. But his poise immediately evaporated as the cinnamon-skinned individual stood and a lightsaber leapt into the ominously outstretched hand.

Under normal circumstances, the passage of the plasma emanation cauterizes a cut that is inflicted by a lightsaber. Even when it imposes dismemberment, arterial spray will seldom result. But as the upward swing of the crimson blade clove the man completely in half, it created a very visual geyser of gore. The contents of his skull erupted and were sprayed upon the ceiling under which he had been standing. As the restaurant's panicked patrons retreated in nauseated terror, the Dark Lord levitated the briefcase into his grasp, before it had even hit the floor, and casually walked out.

As he stepped out onto the promenade, he immediately encountered Xan and Priella. They were just perplexed enough by his appearance that he was able to unleash a Force-push at the pair before they could act against him. The name of the Jedi Master, whose form he'd assumed, was on their lips as they were hurled into the wall behind them. He'd have availed himself of the opportunity to dispatch them both. But he could sense that the Gallantry was now on the station, and he didn't want to put the Predator's Prism at risk. There was no need. If his plan succeeded, he could destroy the Jedi without any additional encounter. Sensing which elevator was located on the respective level below, he used the Force to open the doors to the otherwise empty shaft and hurl himself up to the level of the vessel with which the _Nadir_ was invisibly coupled. He was back aboard his cloaked spacecraft before any interference could occur.

As they uncoupled and pulled away, M4 said, "The space station has raised its shields. But we might still be able to destroy the _Falcon_ and the _Forthright_. Should I target them, my lord?"

"It's not the ships that I want to destroy," he replied. "It's the people they carry. And they are all on the station right now. It has other defensive systems. And we would have to give away our position in order to open fire. Our cloak steals some of its power from the ship's shields. The risk outweighs the reward. We have what we came for. We need to get started upgrading holocrons. That will provide the most immediate means for eliminating our enemies. There will be nowhere for them to hide. And after I've saved it, the inhabitants of our galaxy will be glad to forget them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**A Stitch in Space-Time**_

As the _Millennium Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Moddell Sector and reacquired the distributor's ship on its long-range scanners, Jedi Master Xan said, "When we left the Spar Sector, I was almost expecting our quarry to head for the Sanctuary Moon. I'm not sure why a Dark Lord would've insisted on an exchange in a place as public as a space station. But it certainly looks like that's where we're headed. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Since we're speaking of sensations," Jedi Master Priella replied, redirecting the topic of the conversation, "maybe I should ask if we're all in agreement about having found that reflection for which we've been seeking."

She looked most immediately to Zayana, who answered, "Yes, but it's diffuse. It's not just in one place. It somehow seems to be both inside and outside the station."

Spinning to Cyrella, Priella carefully inquired, "Would you agree that the reflection inside the station indicates the Dark Lord's location? And if so, precisely where in the station do you sense him to be?"

"In the centermost section, very close to its core," she concisely responded. "But if the more ephemeral reflection is from his ship, do we not have an unprecedented opportunity to eradicate his cloaked spacecraft while he has disembarked?"

"His ship is probably manned by droids," Xan rejoined. "If we delay our arrival by attempting to engage an enemy we cannot see, the Dark Lord might take hostages in order to negotiate his unimpeded passage out of the sector. We need to descend upon him suddenly, and with as little forewarning as possible. That is the surest course to success. He might not be able to adapt his plan if we don't give him any time."

"It stands to reason that the best way to fight somebody with time-travel technology is not to give them any time," Zayana heedlessly summarized, for which she received disapproving looks from both Jedi Masters.

"Once we dock, we'll need the two of you to stand guard just inside the docking ring," Priella instructed, addressing the pair of Jedi Knights. "If we fail to eliminate the Dark Lord but keep him from falling back to his ship, the Grand Master's spouse could become a target of opportunity. In that eventuality it would be best for our enemy to find his improvised objective defended. I doubt if he would even attempt to get past the Gallantry. Since his lightsaber is certainly the source of the reflection, it must contain a shard of the One Crystal. He won't risk its destruction."

"He is doubtlessly aware that his weapon incorporates such a shortcoming," Cyrella said as the _Falcon_ moved into final approach for docking. "Why would he integrate a crystal that caused such a concern?"

"It must provide a tactical advantage that offsets the deficiency," Xan suggested. "Perhaps it increases the cloaking capacity of his ship, making him somehow difficult to identify. It will fall to us to overcome whatever advantage it imparts to its evil master. Your concern is solely for the safety of this ship."

Cyrella and Zayana bowed in acknowledgment of their mandate, and then they followed the Jedi Masters through the airlock. Having been privy to the preceding conversation, General Solo and Chewbacca remained aboard and busied themselves with preparations for the return trip. In a matter of moments, using Force-induced speed, Xan and Priella disappeared down the curved corridor and left the newly promoted Knights to safeguard the _Falcon_. Zayana was then abruptly taken aback by the unexpected ignition of Cyrella's lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" she pensively asked, as her friend swept the weapon back and forth like some type of radiation detector.

"Whatever remains of the One Crystal is attached to this station," she responded, fighting to keep the frustration out of her voice. "If we hadn't been told to stay here, I'd find and destroy it."

"I understand your sentiment. But you could get a reputation if anyone heard you talking like that," Zayana softly said. "After they eliminate the Dark Lord, I'm certain the One Crystal and his ship will be next."

"I'd have done it the other way around," Cyrella mulishly maintained, refusing to be pacified. "We have no idea what benefits his lightsaber gives him, but they'd all be negated by eliminating the One Crystal. Our only understanding of teleportation comes from myth. What if the microbial limitations no longer exist? What if his droids could just use time-shifting technology to bring him back?"

"What if we do a total role-reversal and I insist that we just do what our Masters instructed?" Zayana playfully asked in reply. This finally produced the desired result. Both women erupted in laughter but, given the severity of the situation, the focus of their thoughts never strayed far from the two mentors to whom she had just referred.

Jedi Masters Xan and Priella raced to the place from which the shard's reflection seemed to emanate. But as they quickly closed on the location, also sensing some sort of disturbance from within the associated establishment, Jedi Master Awswi seemed to emerge from the eatery. The confusion this caused allowed Umbrage to unleash a preemptive Force-push which momentarily debilitated his enemies. By the time they could recover, he'd already launched himself up one of the nearby elevator shafts. Even though they tracked his course through the freighter, they were unable to reach the airlock before the umbilicus uncoupled and the _Nadir_ angled invisibly away.

After falling back to the Falcon, it was Priella in particular who took note of Cyrella's peculiar countenance. But the Jedi Master decided to wait until they were underway on their return trip to Tatooine before making any inquiry.

"It occurs to me to wonder if the Dark Lord was perhaps predestined to escape," she said in reply. "After all, it was the components that led us to this location. But if we prevented them from being purchased in the first place, how could that have happened? Would that not constitute the dreaded temporal paradox?"

"That's a difficult question," Priella prefaced her answer by admitting. "As I understand it, we consider the recovered components as having originated in an alternate universe. Those he just took have yet to be sent back in time. They're not actually the same. The ones you brought back from Coruscant are older, if only marginally. It is perhaps that margin that allows them to exist at the same time in one universe."

Shortly after concluding this conversation, Xan and Priella made use of something only they would probably have considered as an accommodation. They retired to the control chairs for the _Falcon_'s pair of turbo lasers and used them to get some sleep. It was a foregone conclusion that the Jedi Council would be called into session immediately upon their return. There was a lot that needed discussion. They wanted to be sure they were well-rested for the occasion. Zayana and Cyrella spread out in the passenger section as well as they could and then quietly continued the discourse.

"Master Priella's response was inspired if perhaps still somewhat inadequate," Cyrella softly said. "I remain apprehensive about the possibility that we could've caused a temporal paradox."

"Can't you articulate your concern a little more demonstratively?" Zayana teasingly asked in reply, rolling over to face her friend.

"Can we safely assume that the continuity of the continuum can't be compromised?" Cyrella intently asked. "Isn't it possible instead that the fabric of space-time could've begun unraveling if we'd stopped the components from changing hands?"

"I'm glad we didn't find out," Zayana answered. But then, being easily perceptive enough to sense that her friend hadn't fully revealed the source of her concern, she very carefully inquired, "Something else is bothering you though, isn't it?"

"Even if universe-ending consequences did not ensue from the paradox," Cyrella reluctantly rejoined, "isn't it possible that, by orchestrating such a temporal impossibility, we would be guilty of testing the limits of the Force?"

"Same answer as before," Zayana replied with a disturbed sigh. "See if you can go to sleep. You're starting to scare me."

The remainder of the trip back to Tatooine was mostly unremarkable. As the commander of the spacecraft that conveyed the strike team, General Solo had taken it upon himself to dispatch a subspace signal to the Jedi Temple and relay the results of their ineffective assignment before they made their jump to hyperspace and left the Moddell Sector. Consequently, the Jedi Council was already waiting to convene a special session by the time the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ descended through the Temple's shield and landed on one of its upper pads. Disembarkation was somberly accomplished.

"As I am sure you know, Jedi Master Awswi was on a ship that was transporting refugees to the Ferra Sector at the time of the slaying on the space station," Grand Master Solo soberly said after calling the Council into session. "The captain and crew of that passenger ship have already provided evidence of Awswi's occupancy to Commissioner Eisley. But coming as this has on the heels of the incident at the Temple Ziggurat; there are people in the Republic who are becoming increasingly distrustful of our Order. And that was most certainly the objective of the Dark Lord's trap."

"How can we counter the iniquitous reputation that our adversary has such skill at ascribing to us?" Jedi Master Julither inquired.

"My concern is not for the damage he has already done," Leia frankly confessed. "I perceive that he will make a move against the Galactic Senate. We now need to reestablish some type of presence on the planet we so recently vacated. My thought is to send Masters Xan and Priella."

"We should certainly prevent any attempt at usurpation," Priella guardedly agreed. "But isn't there anymore effectual an approach to this problem that could be undertaken by the rest of the Council?"

"There most assuredly is," Leia instantly agreed. "Since the legend regarding the Scree and their teleportation technology has now been verified, we must endeavor to discover them. Let us hope they have not allied themselves with this new Dark Lord. Perhaps he simply purchased the equipment outright and no other relationship is implied. But if there's any way to detect its usage at a distance, they are the ones who would know. They would also know whether it's possible to shield something in a way that would prevent penetration by the transporter beam. Although we appear to be beyond its reach here in our new Temple, it can hardly be the only target receiving his consideration. We need to find a way to extend our advantage to other possible objectives."

"If they directly interacted with him," Xan suggested, "then they might understand something of his agenda and his identity. We still don't even know what this Dark Lord calls himself."

"Given the altruistic aid, which the Scree extended to the crew of the cargo ship," the Grand Master rejoined, "I'm finding it difficult to comprehend why they would so enable an agent of evil. Either they were tricked into relinquishing some of their technology, or part of his plan appeared to be philanthropic enough to earn their assistance. But if you and Priella are going to safeguard the Galactic Senate on Coruscant, who should be sent on this diplomatic mission?"

"I believe it was wise to exclude padawans from the strike team," Julither prefaced her reply by observing. "It would however help to facilitate the keeping of shifts on Coruscant if Priella and Xan had their padawans with them. One Jedi Master could always be on duty. When it comes to a diplomatic mission, it might seem sensible to send the head of our Order as at least part of the representation. I would very strongly advise against this. Any plan concerning the Republic must include some scheme regarding the Grand Master. In fact, the nameless Dark Lord may actually be expecting such an exposure. I'd be glad to lead the delegation in your stead. Someone might suggest the presence of Senators in the envoy, or even the Supreme Chancellor himself, but it's altogether possible that we will be heading into a trap. Our reputation is already being called into question. If any representative of the Senate were now killed in our company, the debacle would be devastating in the extreme. I'd therefore respectfully recommend that I am accompanied only by other Masters and perhaps Knights. But our padawans should be preserved for the future."

"I know some Jedi Knights whom I believe would be most pleased by the addendum to your recommendation," Grand Master Solo suggested. "But the greater part of our graduates must be reserved for unforeseen assignments. You may take only two, along with as many Jedi Masters. Our delegation should be sizable enough to demonstrate respect, and for defense if it should be discovered that the Scree are really in league with the Dark Lord. But there are cultures where it could be interpreted as impolite to show up in numbers that imposed upon the hospitality of your hosts. The success of this diplomatic mission is paramount. However, I am completely confident that I can trust you to do only as the Force directs."

Once the Council concluded its session, Julither and Leia sought out Cyrella. And as they'd expected, she was found in the company of Zayana. This worked well since Julither intended to extend the invitation for both Jedi Knights to accompany her entourage. But surprisingly, Cyrella seemed almost hesitant to accept the assignment.

When pressed for a reason, she reluctantly replied, "Perhaps a diplomatic mission is not the most beneficial use of my abilities. Had I not been ordered to stay and guard the _Falcon_, I would have used the Gallantry to find and destroy the One Crystal in its current incarnation. I'm certain it was onboard the Dark Lord's ship. Wouldn't it be wise to reserve me instead for the next such skirmish?"

"If the strike team had done differently," Leia carefully countered, "I have no doubts that the outcome might also have been otherwise. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't have been worse. It pains me to remind you of so personal a loss; but Fazif was killed by a Dark Lord's droid, not by the Dark Lord himself. It's because of you that we know about the holocrons this new adversary is incorporating into his mechanized minions. In fact, according to Commissioner Eisley, you left instructions that only Jedi Masters should be sent in to deal with them if you fell. As for forcing a confrontation, I can't think of a single time in recent history that such a tactic worked out well for the Jedi Master involved. Even for a Grand Master, it can be a perilous approach. It's proven far more effective to use the Force to foresee our enemy's moves and then position our appropriate assets at those anticipated junctions. Maybe I should remind you that this Dark Lord might need to conduct further commerce with the Scree. If he should choose for whatever reason to double-back, and consequently encounter our delegation, I would prefer for you and the Gallantry to be on hand. On further reflection, I think you'll conclude that our seemingly disparate discernments in this matter are the same."

"I have been foolish, Grand Master," Cyrella repentantly rejoined.

"I wouldn't say you were foolish. You were understandably intent on alleviating our peril just as expeditiously as possible," Leia consolingly answered. "But we must always employ as much patience as any situation allows. This truth is by no means mitigated because the circumstances are unwelcome. The more time we spend in meditation, focusing on the Force, the less likely we are to have no recourse but to reach for a lightsaber. A padawan learner might react rashly. Jedi Knights can never allow themselves to do so, nor should they allow themselves to feel regret for following the instructions of their Masters. That burden is mine alone to bear if I lead the Council astray or its course becomes errant and I should foolishly fail to correct it. You are innocent in all of this. Revel in that realization."

"Since the _Forthright_ will have to duplicate the course of the heretofore mythical cargo ship," Julither jovially observed, "there should be ample time for you to rest before we embark."

Turning to the Jedi Master, Leia asked, "Have you chosen the rest of your delegation? I am particularly interested in learning whether anyone else from the Council will be remaining behind with me."

"We have no description of the Scree. They could be exotic in the extreme," Master Julither replied. "We could send the wrong signal if we show up with nothing but bipeds. And it would be a misrepresentation of the populace of many planets in the Republic. Since Gwonameeth is also a telepath, such would be my selection anyway. The infamy recently endured by Awswi wouldn't be known to the Scree, and it might be best not to send him on local assignments for awhile."

"I suppose it's very fortunate then that I have Jedi Knights to send on local assignments and the _Falcon_ to get them there," Leia laughingly replied, "since you plan to deplete my compliment of Jedi Masters entirely. And may the Force go with you, as well."

As she turned away, the Grand Master suddenly had the distinct sensation that she was not alone. Although the others had taken their leave, something remained. And her Jedi perceptions allowed her to discern the phantasmal figure that floated further down her selected corridor. She wasn't sure how to interpret the interruption since she seldom had any dealings with the Council of Transformed Masters anymore. Seeing Soma ensconced among its revered assemblage had seemed like a kind of contradiction. And it was with a feeling of foreboding that Leia realized she was facing the fallen Jedi Master without any of that other Council in accompaniment.

"What brings you to our new Temple?" she courteously inquired. But then, being somewhat bothered by the disturbing distraction, she more confrontationally continued, "Don't you have an afterlife to get on with?"

"I've discovered that I'm unable to move on," Soma's voice echoed eerily as she answered.

"I don't see how I can help you with that," Leia replied with sincere remorse. "I would pardon you for your betrayal if it had come with cost. But yours was the only life that was lost as a result of your treason. There are some who miss you very much, and I'm among them. There's no one here who harbors any ill will toward you. I don't understand your situation."

"I'm not here to acquire your aid, although I'm grateful that you would give it," Soma replied. "I know how Grand Master Yoda always stressed the importance of letting go. But perhaps even he never suspected how important that becomes when confronting the netherworld of the Force. When you hold onto things too tightly, sometimes they can adhere to you as well. It's particularly true if influence over the Dark Side was in any way wielded. Sith Lords become enmeshed in an ephemeral layer of the Force that doesn't just bind the galaxy together, but even spans the very universe. It appears as if they are purged from their cosmic incarceration when the continuum in that associated sector of space is disrupted by something like a stellar explosion."

"The continuum in the Kaminoan system had already been disrupted," Leia observed. "Am I to understand that the destruction of the secret cloning facility didn't afford your release? And do you mean to imply such imprisonment for the other deceased Dark Lords?"

"Perhaps if the sector of space hadn't already been compromised, I wouldn't be in this sorry state," Soma suggested. "Darth Maul is the only Dark Lord in recent history who met his demise while on a planet. As I am sure you know, some of the inhabitants of Naboo claim that his ghost still haunts the lower halls of the palace where he fell. All the others died in space. Darth Sidious might've been released into the multi-verse by the destruction of the Death Star. Darth Chrysalis almost certainly reaped that benefit when your brother destroyed the Hoth system. I fear that the soul of Lamis is probably trapped somewhere in the Unknown Regions. When I warned him that his quest for immortality would probably delay his development as an individual, I'd no idea how accurate I really was. His purgatory could persist for many millions of years."

"Darth Tyranus died in space, and we all know about Darth Vader's redemption," the Grand Master summarized. "But the need for this discussion eludes me. Why are you here? Is there an important insight you've come to convey? If so, then I've yet to discern it."

Unperturbed by Leia's impatience, Soma responded, "While helplessly plummeting towards the surface of a planet, a person can often estimate both the moment and the point of impact. In like manner, I am able to apprehend the approach of my deliverance. It is a terrible thing; too far in the future for me, but maybe uncomfortably close for you."

"Why would you call terrible the thing for which you are waiting?" Leia anxiously asked.

"I'm still trying to make sense of what I see," the phantasmal female answered. "But there is a cataclysm coming. It is this catastrophe that will set me free. No longer can the Order concern itself only with the goings on in the galaxy. Learn to look outward or you will fear the future. Your proximity to the place where I perished is the only reason I was able to appear to you again. My sphere of influence shrinks. I may not be able to share additional insights. Farewell, my master."

It felt strange to have Soma address her in this way once again. And the Grand Master was almost as surprised by the term of endearment as she was by the specter's unexpectedly abrupt departure. Unlike Anakin, Soma's repentance had not preceded her death. Leia was left to sadly surmise that her friend's facility for navigating the netherworld of the Force had been forfeited by this failure, and the fallen Jedi Master would now have to wait almost an eternity before she'd be admitted into the multi-verse. The personal expense for her mistake was nearly as unimaginable as the meaning of the insight she had attempted to impart. Leia wondered if it would be possible to obtain further clarification from another of the Transformed Masters. As if they were somehow responding to her unasked question, the apparitions of Obi-Wan and Anakin almost immediately manifested before her.

"Were you aware of the counsel I just received from Soma?" she quickly inquired. But then, before either could answer, she continued, "Can you identify the future catastrophe to which she referred?"

"Master Yoda told me to be mindful of the future," Obi-Wan seemed to pause before warmly responding. "But my master admonished me by telling me that I should not do so at the expense of the moment but be mindful instead of the Living Force."

Before Leia could comment on his curious comeback, Anakin inexplicably added, "Although the Force often shows us things that are meant to be, our own emotions can slightly distort what we receive. When I was a boy, I had a dream that I became a Jedi and returned to Tatooine and freed the slaves. There are now no slaves on Tatooine, but not because I freed them myself, not directly. After I sacrificed myself to save my son, he advised the evacuation. Of necessity, many of the refugees fled to the Republic. Slavery is illegal there. So, not only are there no longer any slaves on this planet, but many of their owners had to set them free to save themselves. I never envisioned the achievement of the end result occurring in such a way."

"When my master promised Anakin that he would be trained as a Jedi, I am certain it never occurred to him that somebody else would complete that training," Obi-Wan took the opportunity to interject as Leia struggled to respond to their mystifyingly unified front. They seemed intent on imparting a perception that was difficult for her to quantify.

"Then I should focus on the Living Force and accept that somebody else might have to deal with the coming calamity which Soma intimated?" she carefully inquired.

"There's a danger involved in delving too far into the future," Obi-Wan answered. "We might attempt to insert ourselves into a situation where we really don't belong."

"Consider how incredibly counterproductive it was for Luke to leave his training and face me at Cloud City," Anakin offered, appreciating the emotional impact that would result from such an unwelcome reminder. "You must do what you know to be right in the moment, not what you feel might be right in the future."

"When considering whether the ends truly justify the means, it is the morals of those means that must be the most immediately contemplated," Obi-Wan succinctly summarized.

"Thank you, my masters," Leia replied, bowing. "I will remember to consider your counsel in the difficulties I now face."

In response, their phantasmal images dissolved just as swiftly as they'd appeared. And Leia was left to reflect on their odd discourse. Her eyes were captured by the specter of the system's twin suns as they set. Despite the torrid heat that mercilessly reigned over the desert landscape during the day, she knew the outside temperature would soon plummet. Already the languishing light looked cold as it spilled across the temple's massive stone tiles. It seemed strange to her to think that light could appear cold. It made about as much sense as there somehow being a Dark Side to the Force.

By using every fragment of information they could access through the Archives with regards to the original trip of the commercial cargo ship, Admiral Ackbar's team had finally calculated the flight plan for the _Forthright_ by the following morning. The trio of Jedi Masters, who'd be aboard, had used the Force to certify the correctness of the course. The starship was ready and waiting.

"Because of the protracted amount of time that's elapsed and the relative movements of the astronomical objects involved, for some of which we only have estimates, it took a lot of number crunching to come up with a course that really seemed safe," Ackbar explained. "However, I am satisfied with the result. And your team of Jedi all agree. We can depart at your discretion."

"Eisley has also responded to my subspace communication," the Grand Master rejoined. "It seems the invasion of the business complex had the effect of softening some sentiments toward our return. Some members of the Galactic Senate are now actually clamoring for us to provide a defensive presence. The commissioner suspects, and the Force agrees, that they're responding to demands from the Commerce Guild. Some of the most affluent entrepreneurs in the Republic suffered serious financial setbacks as an effect of the robotic occupation. Now, they are hedging their bets. The_ Falcon_ will be leaving with Xan and Priella very shortly. I've no real idea which of the two missions is truly the more important."

"Since this new enemy is sure to show up at one of these two destinations, you've certainly covered the contingencies," the admiral reassuringly said. "As a military strategist, I would have to say that your solution is completely comprehensive. I don't see how this new Dark Lord could even hope to do an end-run around the perimeters of your plan. The Force is clearly with you."

"And may it be with you as well, dear friend, as you journey into a region of space where no Jedi has ever ventured before," she replied, bowing.

As she turned from the consultation, she faced the person whose presence she had already been sensing for several moments. Dari Jenay stood before her. The young woman seemed as perceptibly pensive as she was also demonstratively determined. Leia had foreseen the request that was about to be made, and she had also decided on the response that needed to be given.

"Grand Master," the padawan said with a bow. "Unlike the other candidates for knighthood, it's my master's judgment that I am as yet unready to undergo the testing. Is it therefore wise for me to be parted from her for an unknown duration? With no other Jedi Masters remaining at the temple, the continuation of my training will fall to you. While I'd certainly be honored to be under your tutelage in the interim, it occurs to me to wonder if that obligation wouldn't possibly distract you from other more pressing responsibilities. I consequently and very respectfully request that I be allowed to accompany my master on her mission."

"Perhaps if Soma hadn't found so many opportunities to be parted from you, her obligations to us would've held greater sway over her decisions," Leia answered, choosing to speak directly of the loss they had both suffered. "'I'll not allow myself to be responsible for inflicting any further distance between you and the master upon whose direction you rely. Your request is granted."

Julither had been approaching the pair and was within earshot as Grand Master Solo stated her decision. She silently nodded as Leia completed her proclamation. She looked then to Dari.

"We'll be leaving within the hour," she said to her padawan. "Gather just the belongings you believe you'll truly need, and then report to the _Forthright_. I will join you once I've taken my leave of our enlightened leader."

As Dari sashayed lightly away, with a new spring in her usually dispirited step, Julither said, "If the Dark Lord doesn't return to the Unknown Regions while we're there and also isn't ready to make a move against the Galactic Senate, the Force informs me that his design will be primarily against you. He may try to draw you out. I would therefore urge you to remain in our fortress. He cannot reach you here, not if we understand the limitations of his technology. And I don't believe anyone could take him on alone. No matter what impetus he provides, please await our return before making any further move."

"Short of a confirmed summons to come before the Galactic Senate, I'll keep your counsel," Leia affirmed. "Seeing how unassailable we are here, our enemy will almost certainly attempt to maneuver us into making some sort of misstep. It is therefore essential that we use the Force to certify every move before we make it. If we are out-thought, we are out-fought. Remember this."

"I will, Grand Master," Julither agreed as Awswi and Gwonameeth moved to stand on either side of her. The trio bowed. Leia responded in kind. And the Jedi Masters then took their leave.

Word of Eisley's message had reached Leia earlier, as she and her husband were finishing breakfast. Han had immediately headed to the hanger to ready the _Falcon_ for flight. Escorted by Xan, Priella, and their padawans; he determinedly strode up to her shortly after the departure of the trio of Jedi Masters.

"We've finished the preflight. We can leave anytime. However I'm not particularly anxious to be abandoning you, since that's what it feels like," he amiably admitted. "I am sure you'll be safe here, more so in fact than you would be anywhere else if I understand correctly. But I really don't like leaving you when there's some renegade Dark Lord on the loose."

"It's your own fault for having the fastest ship in the fleet," she tenderly teased. "Of course it also means you'll come back to me quickly."

As Han nodded in sanguine agreement, Xan said, "I understand why we're going but I must admit that I am not optimistic about our mission. Our adversary can apparently impersonate any person he selects. He could eliminate one of the representatives and assume their identity. Until he makes a motion that seems completely out of place, we might not even know he was there. It would also complicate our ability to act against him. It'd look like we were attacking a delegate."

"That's why I'm sending all that now remains of the Jungle Jedi," she countered with intense conviction. "The two of you have repeatedly demonstrated superior discernment. It might be that you will be able to sense our adversary in a way that others would not. Even Gwonameeth didn't detect the Dark Side in Lamis. Had it not been for your lack of interaction with him, perhaps one of you could've seen through his disarming demeanor at least enough to suspect that something was seriously amiss. Avail yourselves of the Living Force and I doubt you'll be disappointed."

Xan and Priella both bowed as Leia finished her summation. And their respective padawans duplicated the gesture. Xan's older apprentice was also in attendance. Although he hadn't been able to pass the trials, the continuation of his training required him to be included in their embassy to Coruscant. Rostla-Kon Romeni was enthusiastic about the opportunity. The young padawans were also along for the ride. Jenassee Secura, the great-niece of the fabled Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Master, was the apprentice of Priella. And Kodi-San Camorra was the young male padawan of Xan. Both adolescents were very obviously excited about their chance to see the capital of the Republic.

Leaving Avalynn Vosh, now a Jedi Knight, to watch over the younglings, Grand Master Solo accompanied the group as they made their way up to the hanger bay. The landing pad on top of the temple would barely accommodate the immensity of the _Forthrigh_t. But the _Falcon_ was able to fit into the confines of the compartment below it. After its intended occupants had stored their gear aboard, they ascended to the landing pad to bid farewell to the _Forthrigh_t. Despite just how propitious the occasion really was, everybody seemed very businesslike as they embarked. And once the dreadnaught had cleared the landing, the well-wishers returned to the lower bay where Leia ultimately bid them goodbye. She then watched until the _Millennium Falcon_ had completely disappeared into the dusky desert sky. She was reassured to note that her facility with the Force provided her with no reason for remorse. She had no misgivings about either mission.

As the _Forthright_ hurtled through hyperspace on the way to its intersection with the Galactic Core, the passengers had an opportunity to relax. Since it simply wasn't possible to predict how the Scree would receive their envoy, the Jedi Masters knew that the best method of preparation involved making sure the members portrayed a unified front. The assorted personalities needed to become a homogenous mixture with each individual demonstrating an identical determination to establish a tactful relationship. More so than ever before, they needed to establish a sense of society among themselves. If their legation were to succeed, they needed to act as one person. They needed the synergy of solidarity.

Understanding that it was not simply a matter of getting everybody to talk to each other, but more a matter of getting them to truly open up to one another, Julither turned to Dari and said, "I was impressed by the way you spoke to the Grand Master. You seemed determined to continue your training without interruption. Was it really that, or were you maybe just desperate to get out of the temple for awhile?"

This type of teasing was of course common between the padawan and her Jedi Master, just as it was in most other relationships of that sort. Dari could've fashioned a comical comeback or elected to merely acknowledge the compliment. But she knew her mentor well enough to realize that Julither was trying to evoke a more profound exposition of the sentiments that had impelled her decision.

After eyeing her instructor for a moment, Dari glanced at Cyrella before responding, "Maybe it's not possible for just anyone to understand. Perhaps this would only make sense to someone who lost their Jedi Master because of a devotee of the Dark Side. But those few of us who were required to endure the experience know that we were inducted into this drama in an inextricable way. Our destinies have become inseparably entangled with the resolution of the imbalance that resulted from the loss. And my situation is exceptional."

"How so?" Julither pressed.

"My master wasn't killed outright. She didn't die defending the temple or trying to apprehend the perpetrator after he had committed so many murders," the padawan explained. "While it was arguably misguided, she died as a direct result of her altruistic attempt to give Lamis a reason to reform. She obviously hoped that fatherhood would provide the impetus for him to finally adopt a life of peace. And it clearly did not work out for her nearly as well as it did for Grand Master Luke Skywalker. I'm not sure what part I am to play. I rather doubt if I'll be called upon to design some special lightsaber that ends up making a decisive difference. But my desires don't actually come into the equation; neither for revenge, nor even for justice. I just know that I have to be here."

This was actually more of an admission than the Jedi Master had anticipated, and it caused her to consider the possibility that she had seriously underestimated Soma's previous padawan. In the interest of proceeding cautiously, she had authored an evaluation that postponed the Jedi trials for Dari. Given that half a dozen other candidates were set for advancement to knighthood, she saw no harm in holding Dari back until she could be more certain of the young lady's status. But aside from elevating Julither's opinion of her padawan's development, Dari's declaration had clearly broken the ice. Her empathic superiors were instantly supportive. And it was not possible for them to be sympathetic without also opening up.

"After we lost Masters Mardra and Mox, I know it seemed to Fazif and I as if we were on an intractable course," Cyrella very consolingly said. "Considering the hours of research we put into the project, it probably sounds nonsensical to say. But it really was as if the decision to build the Gallantry and the Guarantor was somehow made for us. In retrospect I now know it was the will of the Force. Perhaps your path has also been ordained in this wondrous way."

"If I have understood correctly, then your situation involved a vergence," Dari replied. "The phenomenon that formed between you and Fazif does not exist in my case. Maybe that is why I have no sense of a specific thing that I am intended to accomplish. I only know that with regards to this mission my presence is a prerequisite. But when it comes to lightsaber construction, if it's permissible for me to be so bold, I'd like to ask Master Awswi why he is the only Jedi I know with a red-bladed saber."

"Why does everyone always call it red?" Awswi impishly asked in reply. "I call it the Crimson Equalizer for a reason. I was trained by one of the Lost Twenty. And I guess I was a little bit of a late bloomer. By the time my master finally deemed me ready to build my lightsaber, the Empire had already been established. And so, the world from which the required crystal would normally come was being watched. My master's discernment showed him the danger. My only real option was to create a synthetic crystal, which is what the Sith do. My saber was of necessity patterned on theirs. But I'm hardly the only Jedi whose lightsaber uses a synthetic crystal."

"I am of course aware of my master's Adjudicator," Dari rejoined. "I have no idea whether or not access to natural crystals was blocked at the time. But I do know that it was deliberately built to interrupt force fields."

"Are you comparing me to your master?" Awswi disarmingly smiled as he quizzically asked, thinking to catch the padawan unprepared.

"The uniqueness of each individual precludes the idea that they should be valued differently from one another," she stoically answered. "Only their actions should be so estimated. As to my master's lightsaber, I would call it an incredible accomplishment. Maybe Jedi Knight Cyrella's is actually the superior example. But it isn't proper to imply that either builder is somehow superior to the other. The Force needs them both. And my master's is one of the two I chose to emulate."

"I noticed the lightsaber you have slung at your side," Zayana observed. "Would you care to tell us about it?"

"Master Soma's last assignment to me was the construction of my lightsaber," Dari wistfully responded. "It was during her brief return after we lost Masters Mox and Mardra, and before she fled to her destruction. I was reassigned right after that. Before she transformed into the Force, I was already thinking about building a saber that would somehow honor the fallen Jungle Jedi. It had occurred to me that they were both trained by Master Windu. When I saw the Adjudicator, it provided the final inspiration. Although mine looks more like the one wielded by Master Windu, it can also interfere with force fields. I call it the Violet Vergence."

Gwonameeth projected a mental picture of Dari demonstrating her lightsaber. The padawan was quick to comply. Because of the Archive's ancient security recordings, they were all familiar with the amethyst emanation that erupted from its elegant emitter. And as Dari put the lightsaber through its paces, Julither observed her padawan's presentation with obvious approval.

"Now I have to wonder if Fazif and I started some kind of trend," Cyrella jokingly suggested.

"Considering how many padawans are eventually going to need crystals with which to build their own lightsabers, it'll take the _Forthright_ to facilitate the fieldtrip if some of them don't elect to fabricate the crystals instead," Zayana teasingly responded. Turning to Dari, she said, "It was no small thing managing to be the only one who got to come with us."

"Due to the Jedi Masters we lost to the Dark Lord on Utapau, the Grand Master has a small class of padawans in addition to the class of younglings, who are mostly instructed by Avalynn," Dari replied. "But I actually have a Jedi Master. I was being altogether honest about not wanting to become an additional distraction. Nevertheless, I'm very honored to be included as a member of this diplomatic outreach. I fully recognize, however, that I am only an attaché. Each of you are actually the dignitaries, and I will be very careful to follow your lead."

The three young women were approximately peers. Julither now suspected that Dari would have actually attained knighthood if she had been allowed to undergo the trials. The Jedi Master was consequently encouraged to see how they organically gravitated together. They seemed to naturally coalesce into their own type of triumvirate. It wasn't difficult for her to visualize them as one day overseeing those trials. In the presence of such synergy, she wondered if she was now somehow seeing shatterpoints. She knew that Mace Windu had once been able to glimpse brief visions of the future.

Only moments later, Admiral Ackbar decided that he should take an opportunity to check on his passengers. Considering the dangerous thing that they were about to do, he was glad to see that they all seemed to be in very good spirits. And since the young women hadn't been present at the approval of their course, he took the occasion to explain the _Forthright_'s route to them.

"We're taking the Corellian Run out of the Arkanis Sector; in fact, we'll be taking it almost all the way to Corellia," he demonstratively said. "Then, we'll cut across the Trade Spine and adjust our course for our intersection with the Core. Before reengaging our hyperdrive, we'll take a last set of cosmological readings. We'll then execute the slingshot that will fling us into the Unknown Regions beyond Ansion. We believe we have a fairly good fix on the coordinates of the world of the Scree. We'll let you know when we're about to implement the gravity maneuver."

The Jedi thanked him and then went back to their banter. Had there been other passengers aboard to observe their behavior, they'd never have suspected the peril toward which they were hurtling at relativistic speeds. With the single exception of Gwonameeth, they were still laughing lightheartedly and reveling in newfound camaraderie as they bypassed Corellia and crossed the Trade Spine. From the shimmering undulations of fiber-optic-like purple fur, it was apparent that the towering telepath was also having a good time. But outright laughter was simply beyond that Jedi Master's ability.

The starship came to a stop just long enough to confirm the projected coordinates of all the astronomical objects ahead. Of course, part of the star-field was occluded by the Core. But with all the cosmological markers appearing where predicted, there could be very little doubt that the three-dimensional, galactic navigational depiction was correct. The slingshot course, which they had previously plotted, was programmed into the navicomputer. And the spaceship's occupants were advised to prepare for the chancy procedure. The six Jedi donned their flight harnesses as if they were anticipating nothing more than an amusement park ride.

The dreadnaught's hyperdrive was engaged again. The massive conveyance instantly leapt to lightspeed. With the assistance of gravity, it plunged toward the Core. The starship's systems were all strained to the very edge of their operational limits as it plummeted toward the quantum maw of the super-massive black hole at the galaxy's inescapable center. Tidal forces tore at the starship's tortured shields as the ravenous singularity sought to dine on the daredevils and their impudent vessel. But their vector robbed the monster of its meal. The starship's momentum kept them just beyond its reality-rending reach as they completed their parabolic escape orbit around death itself and were unceremoniously expelled into the sector beyond. It was several very long moments before even the Jedi could collectively catch their breath.

"That was good," Zayana was ultimately able to sarcastically summarize.

Over the intercom system Ackbar announced, "We've just completed a scan and calculated our coordinates. Ansion is no small number of parsecs off our starboard stern. We're at the very edge of the galactic disc. We'll soon pass into an empty region of space that lies between it and the spiral arm where the world of the Scree is rumored to be. Of course, we don't know its exact position. But between the _Forthright_'s sophisticated scanners and your facility with the Force, it's a foregone conclusion that we will discover the location. If you believe you are sensing life forms anywhere ahead, please report that impression immediately. Thank you."

The ship swept out of the galaxy proper shortly after his announcement and was swallowed by a sprawling expanse of utter emptiness. Because of being a battleship and equipped with the type of engines that were common for spacecraft of its class, the _Forthright_ was more effectively able to absorb the stress of deceleration than the _Nadir_ had been. Since their enemy had clearly succeeded in reaching their rumored objective, Admiral Ackbar's optimistic appraisal seemed to be reasonable. But their expectation was that having Jedi Master Gwonameeth in their company guaranteed success. The telepath's presence gave them an advantage that even the Dark Lord had lacked.

As their careening spacecraft finally began to close on the initially insubstantial-looking arm, Master Gwonameeth did indeed detect sentient beings in a system adjacent to their course. But the _Forthright_, unlike the _Nadir_, had to drop completely out of hyperspace in order to recalculate and alter its trajectory. Nevertheless, they were soon on their way directly towards Scrymerula.

They were still at a considerable distance from the system when they received the first hail. Whereas Darth Umbrage had found it necessary to rely on the _Nadir_'s navicomputer to translate the language of the Scree, Gwonameeth was able to understand the transmission and then use its multiple appendages to type out an appropriate response. Although deception was never the Jedi's true intention, the Scree originally had no idea that they were actually communicating with a telepath. And due to the fact that the Jedi Master intuitively knew what to say in order to obtain the consent, they were swiftly given permission to complete their approach to the planet. No one had really foreseen just how well this tactic would work.

Upon their arrival, and because Master Gwonameeth assured them it would be understood, the Jedi used Galactic Basic to communicate with the representatives who met them. The Force swiftly informed them that they were dealing with cyborgs. Although they had no comprehension of the storied history of the Scree, they instantly surmised an association between such a social development and the fact that the transporter technology was rumored not to work on life forms.

Chief Magistrate Corgus expressed concern when they told him Darth Umbrage was in fact a criminal, although Gwonameeth sensed some dishonesty. And knowing that such an assertion was sure to be questioned, they'd come equipped with a copy of the security recording from the space station. Although the person in the recording didn't remotely resemble the Dark Lord, they had evidence that proved it was an impersonator. Corgus seemed shocked when he recognized the hilt of the lightsaber with which the bloody butchery had been committed. He then explained why they had elected to aid the mysterious visitor from the Unknown Regions.

"We still have a copy of the scans from his time-shifted probe, and we are certain they were not manipulated in any way," Corgus authoritatively announced as he ran the recording. "As you can see, this nearby galaxy is about to undergo a change of course that'll cause it to collide with ours. Unless they're forced to work together for their mutual survival, his concern is that many of the galaxy's sentient species will be left behind to die by those few who happen to possess most of the required resources with which to accomplish an evacuation. While it is true that his goal is one of subjugation, his ambition is actually altruistic at its core. He is trying to save the selfsame civilizations you represent. In this particularly extreme case, do the ends not justify the means?"

"I don't know if I can bring myself to believe that the Republic really isn't capable of the kind of cooperation that'd be required to peacefully accomplish an evacuation," Julither objected. "I'm also obligated to point out that there are other worlds like yours that aren't part of the Republic."

"For his scheme to succeed, the Republic would first need to absorb such other worlds," the magistrate concluded. "And as objectionable as that certainly sounds, can we really be sure that every sentient species will survive if there are some whose survival is almost entirely dependent upon the altruism of others?"

"Can we really be so sure that survival is even at stake?" Awswi interjected. "We have seen that galaxies sometimes converge. Do we know that a disaster is actually implied? Couldn't it be the case that it's more like cellular osmosis, a peaceful fusion into a composite cluster? Think of all the space between the stars. Do we even know if any actual impacts will occur?"

"We're trying to contact Umbrage even now," the magistrate admitted. "If we can reach him, we'll request that he send a second probe much further into the future. We also want the answer to your question. Even from the galaxy's edge, we can't see what is happening to solar systems in other galaxies. If his technology is not too limited, perhaps we could determine if only specific systems will be imperiled."

"But if the galactic cores will actually collide," Cyrella cautiously suggested, "it would require the evacuation of almost every planet in the Republic."

"And it's outrageously regrettable that we'll have to rely on a Dark Lord to supply that data if he can even come up with it," Zayana skeptically added. "How would we ever verify it?"

Although it was a risky tactic, Darth Umbrage had the _Nubian Nadir_ drop out of hyperspace near Tatooine as he and his robotic henchmen were making their way from Endor to Coruscant. He needed to deploy a probe that would be able to confirm the nonexistence of the Jedi Temple there after his strike force destroyed its occupants in the past. If he succeeded in killing them on Coruscant, their sanctuary in the Arkanis Sector would never even be built. Despite the fact that their elimination almost seemed like a foregone conclusion, he wanted to certify his victory while still in proximity to Coruscant and its Senate - wasting no time before making his next move.

As the final adjustments were being made to the robotic strike force, which they were about to send back in time, M4 said, "As you know, all our research leads to the same conclusion. The Crystal Matrix can't be used to send anything back to a time before its creation. There is another limitation as well. The mass of the time-shifted object also limits its projection into the past. If we want to send an object all the way back to the first moments after the Crystal Matrix was brought into existence, it'd have to be no bigger than a single-celled organism. The larger the object, the more restricted is its ability to be projected into the past. Because they're going up against Jedi, we really need to send these modified Destroyer-droids. And I've minimized their mass as much as possible. But we're going to be cutting it awfully close in trying to put them in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant before the Jedi abandoned it. I can't be certain of the outcome."

"The structure on Tatooine is essentially unassailable," Umbrage replied. "I need to destroy them in the past. Whether this works or not, I'm sure the time-shifting technology represents the most promising way to get rid of them. And the probe we put there will swiftly reveal whether the new Jedi Temple winks out of existence. Honestly, I'm very anxious to see what that looks like."

"The Destroyers are ready. We're fully cloaked and approaching the coordinates from which we can teleport them in," the droid observed. "We can execute at your discretion."

"Do it," Umbrage barked.

As the assembly of mechanical killers promptly disappeared from the teleportation platform, amidst the psychedelic sparkle of displacement, the Dark Lord turned his attention to the screen with the readout from the probe in the Arkanis Sector. With exceedingly wicked expectations, he eagerly gazed upon the image of the impregnable bastion he hoped to breach with his temporal attack. But although he believed the alteration would be almost immediate, the insolent structure steadfastly refused to fade. As the seconds ticked unacceptably by, he slowly had to accept that his scheme hadn't succeeded.

"I'll be damned," he grated through clenched teeth, clearly not considering the irony of such an assessment. "The Destroyers didn't work. Now I will have to come up with some other way to make the most of my single greatest advantage. I am retiring to my quarters to contemplate my options, M4. See that I am not disturbed."

Sometime later, the droid decided there was really no choice but to violate that directive. As tactfully as it could, it announced over the intercom that there were new readings of which it was sure that its autocratic owner would want to be aware. Given the extent to which the Destroyers had proven to be expendable, it then waited in uncertainty for its protean proprietor to come out of his lavish stateroom.

When Umbrage emerged, and before the Dark Lord had any opportunity to deride the droid for daring to disturb him, M4 announced, "The probe monitored the departure of a pair of ships. When they accelerated to lightspeed, both appeared to take a course towards the Core. One of the ships matched the dimensions of the _Forthright_. Considering the volume of that vessel, I see no reason why they'd need to send two ships to Coruscant - if that's what they're doing."

"They're not," Umbrage correctly concluded. "They're trying to contact the Scree."

"Should we try to intercept them?" the droid inquired.

"The _Forthright_ is way too fast. They'll reach their jump point before we can catch them," he contemplatively replied. "I'm not even sure we could reach Scrymerula ahead of them. As much as I'd like to simply confront and kill the members of their little diplomatic mission, I would prefer not to make a mess in front of the Scree. I don't see how my scheme can succeed without some assistance, and they're about the closest thing I have to actual allies. Since we have an exact fix on the position of their planet, could we possibly contact them with a subspace signal?"

"Not from the _Nadir_ and not from this location," M4 answered. "We might manage to send a tightly-beamed transmission. But we'd need a subspace station and it would have to give us line of sight to the signal's destination. There's only one facility that satisfies these requirements. We visited it quite recently. It's the space station in the Moddell Sector. Because of its distance from the Core, it has superior subspace capabilities. And it's right up against the Unknown Regions."

"You want me to return to the scene of the crime?" he sardonically asked. "And just how do you think we can make that work?"

"You can imitate one of the Jedi Masters who was there at the time," the droid instantly said in response as if it had actually been anticipating the question. "It's rational to think that the Jedi might send one of their own to further investigate what happened there. And no one would deny access to such an individual if he said he needed to send a subspace signal back to Coruscant. You would probably be received as a VIP, just as you were before, and just as you should be."

"Calculate the course and lay it in, but keep us away from the shipping lanes. I would prefer not to put our transponder online," he instructed the droid. "And as much as I admire your savvy in producing this plan, I think you missed a step. A Jedi Master wouldn't arrive in a cloaked ship, not even to conduct a clandestine investigation. We need to come up with an acceptable option. Let's try to develop some possibilities."

"The primary alternative would probably involve placing you on a ship that's headed toward the station," M4 observed. "But this would present a new set of problems, and it would both take more time and run the greatest risk of the masquerade being discovered. I see no real reason to assume that our previous ploy won't still work. We just need to survey the ships that are docked at the station to determine which one a Jedi Master would probably have hidden aboard in order to reach that destination undetected. Jedi are known to employ such tactics. It is also consistent with our cover story - that you are there to conduct a clandestine investigation."

"Very well," the Dark Lord agreed. "But which Jedi Master are you proposing that I imitate?"

"Your lightsaber is able to produce a blue blade," the droid responded. "You might not have any opportunity to use it, but Jedi Master Xan has such a lightsaber. And right now he just might be on his way to either Coruscant or the Unknown Regions. It is therefore doubtful that there will be any chance of your deception being detected."

"Let me know when we reach the Moddell Sector," Umbrage instructed before turning away to head back to his quarters.

As suggested by his mechanized assistant, the ruse worked. In short order, Darth Umbrage was escorted to the compartment with the long-range subspace equipment. He did not even find it necessary to use the Force to compel his escort to afford him complete privacy thereafter. M4 plugged into the interface and configured the transceiver to facilitate the holographic conference with Scrymerula. But Chief Magistrate Corgus was not alone. The Jedi had already arrived. And Umbrage almost regretted having dropped his disguise to make contact with Corgus.

"I seem to have found myself in the midst of an age-old feud, and the fate of the galaxy may hang in the balance," Corgus suggested. "Perhaps I should step aside and allow the parties with the complaint to discuss their differences."

"We meet at last, Darth Umbrage," Jedi Master Julither, being the leader of the envoy, took the opportunity to observe. "May I assume then that Lamis Cormosa is no more?"

"Let's not waste time discussing your assumptions," Umbrage answered, skillfully deflecting her inquiry. "I am certain you are now aware that I am trying to save our galaxy. Surely you can't possibly be so unwise as to try and prevent me from doing so."

"We've seen the recording from your time-shifted probe," Awswi interjected. "While we have no reason to believe it was altered in any way, we do question your conclusion. The intersection it indicates could be more of an innocuous convergence than an actual collision. This is why the Scree have been trying to contact you. They'd like you to send a second probe much further into the future. It's possible that very few planets would really have to be evacuated, if any at all."

"Our galaxy is in motion," Umbrage rejoined. "The further into the future it's sent, the further away it'll emerge. It will lack the resolution you're requesting, if I can still even receive its signal."

"So we very inconveniently can't verify the idea of the danger or lack thereof," Cyrella found the occasion to summarize. "We just have to assume that it's real and act accordingly."

"Considering the example of Grand Master Luke Skywalker, I would say it's the predilection of the Jedi to err on the side of caution," Umbrage accusingly asserted. "It's just that you cannot stand the idea of a Sith Lord saving civilization."

"I think you meant to say enslaving civilization," Cyrella sincerely contended. "Your solution is, after all, to install yourself as the omnipotent overseer of the evacuation. But you're assuming that the evacuation can't be accomplished with simple cooperation, and we can't even be sure if it's really necessary."

"Then your education is lacking," the Dark Lord deduced. "And considering its source, that's not so surprising. Do you not know, or have you perhaps simply forgotten, what holds the galaxy together? Your instructors would tell you it's the Force. But in actuality, it is Dark Matter. A spiral galaxy would fly apart without it. Gravity alone can't support such structures. It's also the reason for the synchronous rotation of its seemingly disconnected sections. Make no mistake my young apprentice: without the Dark Side, there'd be no Force. Even stars must be managed in order to cause them to coalesce into life-giving amalgamations. And everything that proceeds from those stars must also be managed for exactly the same reason. Meet the management. Just what the hell do you think is going happen when the Dark Matter latticework of one galaxy slams into that of another? I know the Dark Side. I can promise you that there'll be no innocuous convergence."

"But that still doesn't justify the subjugation of the galaxy," Julither interjected, coming to the Jedi Knight's defense. "We must give diplomacy it's opportunity, and not just simply assume that suppression is necessary."

"Have you forgotten the Clone Wars from which your Republic so recently emerged?" Darth Umbrage demanded. "Are you unfamiliar with ideas like duplicity and sedition? Do you not know that there'll be those who, upon learning of the approaching danger, will simply pay lip service to your proposed treaty, only seeming to go along with your agreement? Without an instrumentality for policing their cooperation, the more dependent of the Republic's species will find that they've been abandoned. Billions could end up paying the ultimate price for your reprehensible naivety."

"But cooperation, if it could only be entered into with any kind of accountability, would surely yield the speediest of all conceivable solutions," Awswi argued. "Consider the incomprehensible amount of time that would be required to accomplish the imposition of your empire."

"And whose fault is that?" Umbrage irritably inquired. "The required framework was already in place before the Jedi needlessly tore it asunder. Its restoration is now essential to the survival of the very civilization you've sworn to serve. If you would truly honor your altruistic oath, you will make no attempt to hinder my plan. Interference won't be tolerated. My predecessor very nearly eliminated your order. If you make it necessary, I'll finish what he started. You've been warned."

"You've already made one unwarranted and equally unsuccessful attempt," Julither replied, admonishing him. "And we do not concede to the necessity of your scheme. We will find another way."

Turning to Corgus, Umbrage much more amiably said, "I am very sorry you got stuck in the middle of this disagreement. May I look forward to speaking to you again under less adversarial circumstances?"

"This matter certainly requires additional discussion," Corgus conceded. "And I'm not nearly as uncertain of your arguments as my guests very obviously are. I do indeed hope to speak with you again in the near future. Contact me at your convenience. May the Force be with you."

Everybody except Gwonameeth was seriously surprised by the way in which Corgus closed his discussion with the Dark Lord. But despite their insulation by cybernetics, the telepathic Jedi Master had come to increasingly understand the actual extent to which the Scree were aware of the history of the Republic. This item of information was problematic to impart through the use of images, but Gwonameeth did manage to suggest the discovery to the rest of the Jedi. However, Corgus was about to come clean anyway.

"When Darth Umbrage first came to us, asking for our teleportation technology, he admitted that he had nothing to trade except information," Corgus explained. "Once we saw the recording from his time-shifted probe, we were much more compliant to the possibility. But we still wanted to get the best bargain we could in exchange. At our suggestion, he allowed us to download the libraries from his formidable spacecraft. We've been busily processing that information since his departure. We've already learned a lot. Because of a previous encounter with a cargo ship from the Republic, we weren't exactly operating in a vacuum. We had heard about the Jedi. The crew of that ship held them in high regard. We'd even entertained the hope of maybe one day making contact with Coruscant, the seat of your Galactic Senate. But now we know so much more. Your Republic, as a consequence of what you call the Clone Wars, became an empire under the rule of Darth Sidious, Umbrage's predecessor. After his demise, he was replaced by Darth Chrysalis. And that engineered individual was ultimately eliminated by Grand Master Luke Skywalker, who destroyed entire star systems in order to accomplish that agenda."

"We understand how unacceptable his solution sounds," Julither carefully commented. "But it was the only way to restore freedom to the Republic, the lesser of two unacceptable evils. We are still picking up the pieces. However, given the autocratic alternative, we understand why his difficult choice was necessary."

"That's exactly the argument of Darth Umbrage," Chief Magistrate Corgus concluded. "You have simply rephrased it for your own purposes. Perhaps the Jedi still deserve to be held in high esteem, but maybe you are misinterpreting the extent to which our cosmic situation has become compromised. There is, however, one thing of which you can be certain. We have the sovereign right to decide for ourselves whom to believe and how it would be best for us to proceed. You're simply our guests. You don't have the authority of advisors. We might elect to send a diplomatic envoy to Coruscant ourselves to discuss this with your Senate. We may elect instead to request and welcome your return for a further conference here. But it's also possible that we'll choose to support the position of Darth Umbrage. If so, it's not impossible that we might even represent his position to your Senate. We'll not rashly rush into any such decision. There is far too much to be considered. Go now with our good wishes and allow us to circumspectly determine what course we should take. And may the Force go with you."

They bowed as one person, and then Julither led the Jedi envoy out of the ornate enclosure in which the consultation had been conducted. Being uncertain of the reception, Admiral Ackbar and his flight crew had remained on the _Forthright_ in case a hasty departure was required. From the downcast dispositions of the representatives, he correctly concluded that things hadn't really gone well. He waited until they were out of the system before requesting a briefing from Julither.

"At the very least, we succeeded in opening a diplomatic dialogue with the Scree," she said, trying very perceptibly to sound optimistic. "But I am honestly uncertain as to whether things are now better or worse than they were when we arrived. We will simply have to wait and see."

"We've almost completed the calculations for the return trip," he conversationally replied. "It occurred to me that we shouldn't return the way we came. I wouldn't want our endpoint to be too predictable. Considering what we're going up against, I have decided I need to start thinking like a strategist again. After all, it's how I got this job."

She smiled wanly in response to his attempt at humor. Wishing she could see shatterpoints, she turned and looked at Gwonameeth. But even the telepathic Jedi Master had no clue of what the Scree would do. Only moments later, Ackbar advised his passengers to prepare for another turbulent trip around the Core. Slipping into their restraints once again, the Jedi settled back into their seats and readied themselves for the extreme gravity of their chaotic passage. The gravity of their situation was however Julither's principal concern. Darth Umbrage had played them to a stalemate. And it was anything but an acceptable outcome. She had no idea how Grand Master Solo would respond. And as much as she hated to recognize such reticence in herself, she was glad the decision wasn't hers to make. The seeds of self-doubt had been sown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**The Enemy of my Enemy is my Frenemy**_

As Darth Duress exited the compartment on the station where the subspace equipment was kept, he found that someone was waiting for him in the adjacent corridor. Not since his previous encounter with a pair of Jedi Masters, in close to the same location, had he felt such a profound disturbance in the Force. The young man's garb was not that of a Jedi. Actually, his appearance would have been unimposing had it not been for the fact that there was a lightsaber slung at his side. And oddly, some of the disturbance seemed to emanate from that accoutrement. Umbrage had sensed the Dark Side so strongly only in the Crystal Matrix and its shards. He couldn't even guess about the source of such a potent projection of power.

"You look just like him," the young man casually observed, "all except for the lightsaber. His hilt is designed differently. But I wouldn't even think of trying to blow your cover. That'd surely be suicidal. Actually, I'm hoping that I can convince you to train me. My name is Garis Woe. And as you've doubtlessly discerned, the Force is with me."

"I get the impression that you're fairly familiar with this station. Is there someplace where we can talk more openly?" Umbrage inquired

"The observation deck is usually deserted at this time of day," Garis replied.

The young man then led Umbrage and his droid to an elongated compartment that provided an impressive view of the heavily-forested Century moon. As they entered, they noted that there was a couple engaged in romantic conversation in one corner. But with their privacy interrupted, they quickly yielded the compartment to the newcomers.

Umbrage then turned to his prospective apprentice and insistently said, "Tell me about your lightsaber. It resonates with the Dark Side of the Force in a way I've seldom sensed."

"I'm able to get impressions of people from objects they've owned," Garis explained. "That's how I know this lightsaber once belonged to Luke Skywalker. Before that, it was his father's. I'm speaking of course of Anakin Skywalker, who became Darth Vader. Luke lost it on Bespin while fighting his father. It fell into the gas giant's upper atmosphere but was intercepted by one of the creatures that inhabited that stratum of sky. A colony of Mynocks nested on the underside of the colossal structure. The destruction of Hoth had a devastating impact on the commerce of all the surrounding systems. Because gas mining operations there became impossible, Cloud City was all but abandoned. I was only trying to salvage whatever I could and sell it for simple scrap. Due to being Force-sensitive, I became aware of the lightsaber. Once I'd recovered it, I discerned its storied history.

"Anakin Skywalker was wielding it when he defeated Count Dooku; approximately replacing him, even though Anakin wasn't aware of it at the time. And then, as he turned to the Dark Side, he used it to dismember Mace Windu, allowing Sidious to vanquish the Jedi Master. It was then bathed in the blood of younglings. From there it was taken to Mustafar and used to slaughter the Separatist leaders. Anakin then wielded it while attempting to eliminate his old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And later, the insight of an aged Obi-Wan failed him when he took no exception to lying to Luke as he handed him the weapon, telling him that his father wanted him to have it when he was old enough. It actually aided him only once, when it helped him escape from the cave of an ice creature. He unwisely wielded it as he disastrously faced the Dark Side on Dagobah, in spite of being instructed to leave his weapons behind. And it was in his possession when, despite the ardent objections of both his instructors, he abandoned his training and rushed to confront Darth Vader at Cloud City where, when he refused to turn, it nearly delivered him to his destruction. Of course, I intend to use it in the service of the Dark Side of the Force. Hopefully, it'll be according to your instruction. When I saw the broadcast of your previous visit, I knew the Sith hadn't really been destroyed and that I needed to see the place where the encounter had occurred. Upon my arrival, the Force informed me that you'd return; so I waited. Please accept me as your student."

"Do you promise to pledge yourself to my teachings, no matter what I might require of you?" Umbrage asked.

"I do so swear, my master," Garis agreed.

"In order to await my return, you must've procured a place to stay on the station," Umbrage surmised.

"My accommodations are modest, and I believed them to be unfit for our discussion," Garis explained with embarrassment. "I was sure this setting would be much more appropriate."

"Your consideration is commendable," Umbrage answered. "But unless you are wearing all you own, you need to gather up and bring your belongings. Meet me in the cafe afterwards, and I'll take you to my ship. Because it's cloaked, it is currently coupled to one of the vessels that are here for maintenance. We'll exit through the adjoining airlock and board by way of the umbilicus. Don't take too long. I'm getting very tired of looking like a Jedi, and I think I might be wearing out my welcome."

After Garis rejoined his new master, Umbrage conducted him to the _Nadir_. Carefully making certain that they were not being observed, M4 interfaced with the station's computer system and gained them entry into the vessel that was being serviced nearby. Once aboard, they traveled to the spacecraft's aft section, where the umbilicus from the Dark Lord's dreadnaught was invisibly attached to an airlock. And after they'd completed the crossing, the droid retracted the umbilicus and prepared their ship for departure while Darth Umbrage explained the minutia of his scheme to his new apprentice.

At the conclusion of the disclosure, Umbrage said, "Even though I was impressed when you discerned my identity, and you certainly have some understanding of the Dark Side, you need to demonstrate that you can actually assist me in some way. If you can't do that, then it's not worth my time to train you. There wouldn't even really be a reason for me to let you live."

There was no indication of concern, but only understanding and even acceptance, as Garis replied, "The primary problem, it seems to me, is that the crystal shards are in undesirably short supply. Without them, further time-shifting becomes impossible. But I wonder if the resource can be expanded. The teleporter completely scans a target in order to facilitate its reassembly. What if the system could be supplied with the necessary materials? Could it then construct a duplicate target instead? Could the teleporter be converted into a replicator?"

"Insightful suggestion," Umbrage remarked. Turning to M4, he asked, "Could it be done?"

"Duplication is hypothetically possible," the droid rejoined. "I must point out that the material of which the shards are composed was forged in the heart of a dying star. Although that doesn't necessarily mean it can't be fabricated for use by such a replicator, we definitely do not have the means here. Perhaps the Scree could accomplish such fabrication, and they would also need to be consulted about the possibility of converting their teleporter into a replicator. Shall I calculate a course back to Scrymerula?"

"Corgus requested further contact," Umbrage observed aloud. "Perhaps it would be best for me to put in a personal appearance anyway after he unwittingly found himself right in the middle of that skirmish between myself and the Jedi. Yes, calculate the course and lay it in. I suppose it would also behoove me to introduce my allies to my new apprentice now that he's demonstrated his worth."

The Dark Lord then described the cybernetic Scree and the turbulent trip in which the _Nadir_ was about to engage again. Garis was openly impressed by the lengths to which his master had already gone while pursuing this plan. While he didn't actually doubt the evidence of the coming cosmic calamity, he wondered if the impending disaster was really just serving as an excuse for the subjugation of the galaxy. He had his own suspicions about the Dark Side's real desire, and he knew that the work of the lightsaber at his side was far from finished. Only once had it tasted the blood of a Jedi Master. He had long been aware that its destiny was to reap such a soul. He sensed that his service to Darth Umbrage had finally put him on the proper path. Consequently, he intended to honor his obligation, at least until providence opportunistically allowed otherwise.

The Dark Lord and his apprentice were received by the Scree with undiminished ceremony. Umbrage had been somewhat concerned that their estimation of his worth would've suffered as a result of their contact with the Jedi. But Corgus was guardedly glad to have the ambassador of the Dark Side back in the cavernous enclosure from which he officiated. Although particle beam emitters remained automatically trained upon the visitors, this had also been the case during the initial visit. And the lightsabers, which they had very courteously been allowed to keep, would've prevented any firepower from actually reaching them. But Corgus really only intended to disarm his most distinguished guest in another way - by comprehending him.

Surrounded on either side by other officials, as he'd been at their first meeting, Corgus said, "In order to be sure of our supportive position, we need to be sure that we do indeed understand your agenda. It seems quite clear that our galaxy is in danger. You believe its inhabitants cannot be counted upon to cooperate in a way that ensures everyone's survival and, therefore, the only way to guarantee that outcome is through coercion. In short, since the most affluent civilizations are the ones with the resources necessary for an evacuation, they will be the only ones who will survive unless they are required by subjugation to lend altruistic assistance to the less fortunate. This precept of which we are speaking could be simply paraphrased as: _from each according to his ability to each according to his need_. Is this correct?"

Umbrage carefully answered, "I am well aware of the perceived shortcomings in the system to which you have referred. But surely you recognize that they rest mostly in the quantification of actual ability and the difficulty of determining true need. The production output of every planet in the Republic has been certified by the Commerce Guild. And survival certainly cannot be said to represent an ambiguous necessity. It is instead the very definition of needfulness. Circumstance has placed us in the one situation where such coercion becomes a requirement. The decision is one of forfeiting certain freedoms or needlessly sacrificing lives instead. And on the other side of the exodus, there would initially be a single standard of living. Therefore, there'd be no incentive for conflict based on inequality. I can see no other answer."

"We hadn't yet considered the economic equalization that would occur as a consequence of your approach to the problem," Corgus conceded. "We'd considered instead all the strife that we expected to happen on the other side as the refugees fought for the most desirable systems and strove to maximize their acquired areas. In your plan no one would have an unfair advantage. In fact, the most reasonable recourse for colonization would be found at the bargaining table."

"Once everybody is settled, perhaps the empire would not be necessary," Umbrage allowed himself to muse out loud. "But I suppose it's possible that we'll encounter other inhabitants there who don't want to make room for us, and the maintenance of the empire could thus be critical to the continuance of our respective civilizations. We might find that we truly require such a unified defense."

"We understood what you said to the Jedi about the need to police the cooperation of those whose participation in the plan is clearly the most critical," the Chief Magistrate rejoined. "But we wonder how this could actually be achieved. Are you suggesting the establishment of some kind of military presence in those systems, like the stormtroopers of your predecessor? Do you think there is adequate time for the creation of such an army, and is it possible that the very endeavor itself might necessitate the expenditure of some of those critical resources?"

Anybody else might have simply assumed that the Scree were desperately trying to wriggle off the hook. But the Dark Lord understood that they were intensely logical beings and, as such, their participation was contingent upon their comprehension of his plan. They needed to know if it had shortcomings. And their question had actually created an opportunity for him to take them further into his confidence while also requesting their assistance.

"While I would be required to create a military force for coercing compliance," he agreed, "it would be much more limited than you're suggesting. I intend to time-shift probe droids into those systems to monitor their future conformity. The military force would only need to be mobilized if I see that there will be an infraction. In this way they might not have to intervene more than once."

"As we understand it, your stock of the required crystal shards is extremely limited," Corgus carefully commented. "Do you indeed have enough of the exotic instruments to accomplish such an ambitious agenda?"

"Barely," Umbrage honestly admitted. "My apprentice suggested a possible way to increase that resource, but the prospect is completely hypothetical. And because it is dependent upon an adaptation of your technology, it would require your assistance."

"How can we help you?" Corgus courteously inquired, seeming altogether mollified by Darth Umbrage's answers.

"We'd like to explore the possibility of turning a teleporter into a replicator," Garis answered, taking a cue from his master. "If we're able to supply the necessary material for the teleporter to construct the scanned target, instead of transporting the original, could it possibly duplicate that target?"

"That's certainly an idea worthy of investigation," Corgus conceded. "But in the case of your crystal shards, it would be necessary to supply the material of which they're made. We'd need to completely scan one in order to determine if fabrication of such a substance is possible. Are you willing to loan one of them to us for the purpose of carrying out such an examination?"

"Absolutely," Umbrage instantly agreed, swiftly presenting one he had brought along for the occasion.

As he accepted the artifact, Corgus said, "Perhaps you would prefer to be present while we conduct our examination. Please come with me."

Being Cyborgs, the Scree were perhaps more dependent on their technology than any race of which Umbrage was immediately aware. As a result, their scientific trappings were practically ubiquitous. But the sprawling complex behind the government building was obviously a place of research. There were areas where the equipment it housed seemed to stretch all the way to the ceiling. Several of the other officials accompanied Corgus as he escorted his guests to a section near the rear of the impressive structure. Some conspicuously uniformed technicians, who were working in that area, took charge of the shard.

Umbrage and his apprentice looked on as the shard's molecular structure was painstakingly plumbed. The Dark Lord and his droid had been instructed in the use of the teleporter, but not in using its targeting scanners to perform this type of analysis. Consequently, Darth Umbrage was unprepared for the findings. It was with incredulity that Corgus turned to his illustrious guest.

"This would seem to be impossible, but there's a biological component somehow enmeshed within the crystalline structure," the Chief Magistrate explained. "If it was not for the fact that you allowed us to download your libraries, we would be unable to identify the life forms. But because we were, we know that they are midi-chlorians. They must have gotten infused into the crystal at its formation, during the final death throes of the ill-fated star. Maybe some unique convergence of Dark Matter and Dark Energy was responsible. And perhaps that is why its power can only be wielded by someone skilled in what you call the Dark Side of the Force."

"They're fixed in space, like the singularity at the heart of a black hole," Garis mused aloud. Turning to Umbrage, he asked, "Is that why they can be used to send things through time?"

After nodding silently at his apprentice, Umbrage turned to Corgus and asked, "What about the possibility of fabricating the material of which the crystals are made? Would it be possible?"

"Because of the project's importance, I would prefer not to automatically discount the idea," the Chief Magistrate responded. "And although I am dubious about the outcome, we will explore every possible option. But even if we somehow succeed in fabricating the crystalline structure, it will ultimately be up to you to infuse midi-chlorians into the matrix. I'll not commit the discourtesy of trying to estimate your capacity for performing such an improbable process. We have no way of quantifying your skill sets. It will take some time for us to eliminate every possible process for making the material. You're welcome to remain with us and consider how you should proceed if we are successful. Although our mechanical bodies require little in the way of physical comfort, you might be surprised by the sumptuousness of our accommodations. They're a reminder."

Technicians from the fourth planet of the system, Brimula, would sometimes visit. Umbrage and Garis were escorted to underground lodgings that were specifically reserved for guests who weren't cyborgs and consequently needed protection from the rampant solar radiation. M4 went with them. Since the droid could communicate with the other droids and the various systems on the _Nadir_ without actually being onboard, it served as a kind of technological relay to Umbrage's instrumentalities.

Both men were indeed surprised by the opulence of the accommodation. Because they had not lost their appreciation for such niceties by embracing a strictly cybernetic existence, creature comforts were still extended to the visiting Scree. It was a kind of reward for undertaking the trip. And it helped to make their stay worthwhile. The second part of that compensation proved to be important to the Dark Lord and his apprentice. When Corgus indicated that his team of scientists intended to eliminate every possible option for fabricating the material of which the crystal matrix was made, he wasn't exaggerating. Their attempts would take considerable time. But it provided an opportunity for Umbrage to actually train Garis.

Upon returning to Tatooine, after ferrying his Jedi charges to Coruscant, Han Solo trundled down the ramp from the _Falcon_ to meet Leia, who was waiting for him on the upper landing pad. He didn't have to be Force-sensitive to tell that something was weighing heavily on her mind. He heard Chewy growl in concerned agreement as he fought to keep a frown from his face. Despite no indication of anything being wrong when he got landing clearance, Leia looked like someone who had disturbing news.

Taking her in his arms, he said, "You're trembling. What's wrong?"

"We took every possible precaution. There's no way this should have been able to happen," she replied. "I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful news," he exclaimed, unable to stop himself from smiling. Understanding, however, why the timing seemed so undesirable, and seeing that he'd absolutely failed to dispel her apprehension, he consolingly continued, "This is a happy moment. We're not going to worry about anything right now."

"You're right, this is a happy moment," she replied as she ultimately relaxed in his embrace. However, after only a few moments, she said, "But the second part doesn't really work. I just got a report from Ackbar. The _Forthright_ was preparing for the final jump on its return trip. Our team of ambassadors should be here tomorrow. And it sounds as if things didn't really go very well."

"Then we'll deal with that tomorrow," he pragmatically replied.

She nodded as well as she could, considering that Chewy now had his massive fur-covered arms around both of them. Although C-3PO had stayed below in the bastion on an errand for his master, R2-D2 had accompanied Han to Coruscant. And in response to the excitement, the little droid was whistling like some kind of alien orchestra.

As anticipated, the _Forthright_ arrived early the next day. Rather than convene in the Council Chamber, since the envoy had included some members who weren't Jedi Masters, Leia elected to make the debriefing less formal. She had always felt the most comfortable on the observation deck of the northwest tower, so she invited everybody to assemble there.

"The position of the Scree unfortunately remains inscrutable," Julither finished her report by concluding. "We are not sure if it's because they are cyborgs or perhaps just exceptionally alien, but even Master Gwonameeth could get no clear discernment of their long-term intent. However we've no reason to doubt the scan taken by the time-shifted probe. Even without the emergence of Darth Umbrage, the galaxy would be in dire danger. As I see it, since we have a presence on Coruscant, the decision before us is whether or not we should take the initiative to represent this danger to the Galactic Senate. If the Scree should do so first, it could weaken our credibility."

Although Julither hadn't used the word _further_ to describe the suggested weakening of their credibility, everyone understood the implication. The influence of the Jedi Order had ebbed as a result of a perfect storm of circumstances. Now that the survival of every single civilization in the galaxy was hanging in the balance, they could hardly afford any further defamation. Regrettably, if they chose to warn the Republic, they would have to rely on evidence that'd been acquired by the instrumentality of a Dark Lord. No matter how hard they strove to prevent this as being seen as an endorsement, the fact that it had been his discovery would surely be played to its ultimate advantage. Particularly if the Scree came to his support, he'd try to convince everyone to equate the discoverer with the person who also understood the solution.

"It's true that there is an inherent danger in not being the first to disclose this situation to the Republic's representatives," Grand Master Solo guardedly agreed. "But I think it would be worse to do so without also being able to recommend a course of action. Umbrage will certainly do the latter. We must discover a practical alternative to the imposition of his empire, or we still run the risk of desperate people accepting a rash solution. Let us meditate on this problem. Perhaps the Force will inform us of the answer. There is one other item of information that I need to impart. It was completely unplanned. My current responsibilities preclude the possibility that I should take on anymore. And I frankly don't understand how the contraceptives failed, but I am with child."

The words had barely left her mouth when Leia got the distressing sensation that some sort of instability had just been introduced into their dialogue. Although she knew how much her new condition could complicate their situation, she'd determined that it would be deceitful to delay its disclosure. And she couldn't hope to hide it indefinitely anyway. She had been hoping that some of the members might actually consider her approximately miraculous conception as a prophecy of peace from the Force, a sign that their current predicament would indeed be replaced with a positive resolution. But she suddenly had the powerful impression that at least one person in the room had taken it another way.

"Although I am sorry to have to say this outside an actual session, the venue was not of my choosing," Julither began. "For thousands of years, the Jedi Order had observed strict traditions until the ascension of Anakin Skywalker. That's when everything started to change. We are now training multiple apprentices and even making exceptions for marriage. Maybe it would behoove us to remember how all of this happened. If Anakin had only exercised the required self-restraint and not married Padme in secret, or if the violation had been discovered and he'd been expelled from the Jedi Order, much misfortune wouldn't have followed. Right after leaving Mustafar, while she still had the strength to do so, we know Padme told Master Kenobi that Anakin had suffered from visions of her dying in childbirth. She believed that this is what impelled him down the Dark Path. Had it not been for their marriage and her ensuing pregnancy, he'd have had no reason to interfere in the lightsaber duel between Master Windu and the upstart Emperor. Palpatine would have fallen, instead of the Jedi Order and the Republic it was supposed to protect."

"Who then would've destroyed Darth Chrysalis? And how could that even have been done, Master?" Dari asked in confusion.

This situation was hypothetically impossible, one that Jedi Masters intuitively knew to avoid. The padawan had posed a question that her instructor couldn't answer. The discord had risen to such a crescendo that it resulted in the insertion of a disconnect between Dari and the mentor to whom she now turned in the still-palpable absence of Soma Sarmosini. It was almost as if she'd just been orphaned all over again. Leia could hardly believe what was happening.

"I missed one," Cyrella unexpectedly said.

Her statement was so non sequitur that every eye automatically turned in her direction. The increasing discord was completely, and almost incidentally, dispelled. Her countenance seemed to suggest that she'd just experienced some sort of epiphany. Realizing that she had everyone's attention, and appearing to be as surprised by her outburst as everybody else, she looked to the Grand Master.

"Do tell," Leia softly instructed, sounding both encouraging and quizzical.

"When you asked me about the truths of our existence, I missed one," Cyrella replied. "And it might've been the most preeminent of them all."

"Which is that?" the Grand Master intensely inquired. She could perceive that the vergence was fully in effect. It was as if she were asking the question of the Force itself.

"The continuity of time," Cyrella responded in a faraway voice. "We can't alter the past. And yet, that is precisely what Darth Umbrage has attempted to do at least once already. He's pretty much invented a brand new way to test the limits of the Force, which can't ultimately work out in his favor. Time is immutable. This is one of the truths of our existence. And that's why regret can become a path to the Dark Side. We certainly should learn from our mistakes. But dwelling upon past occurrences that can't be corrected can even lead us to be remorseful about behaviors that weren't really wrong. And Master Kenobi provided us with a powerful example."

"How so?" Leia asked, now truly intrigued.

"In the previously mentioned report, where he spoke about Padme's impression of what had happened to Anakin, Master Kenobi said that he felt as if he'd failed his apprentice," she replied, aiming her gaze at Julither. "When he discovered that Anakin had somehow survived to become Darth Vader, he probably regretted not having ended the life of his prior apprentice. He probably felt as if his failure was complete at that point. But he didn't fail the Force. Luke Skywalker would never have defeated the Emperor without Anakin's assistance. And this demonstrates why such onerous regret just can't be justified: beyond anything we could possibly anticipate, the outcome could end up being beneficial. Whatever the weight of the regrets he harbored, it certainly didn't keep Master Kenobi from training the son of the man he felt he'd failed. And it didn't prevent him from sacrificing himself to save Luke's life on the first Death Star."

"I think I see what you're saying," Julither rejoined.

No one in the room recognized any incongruity in a Jedi Knight speaking to a Jedi Master in this way. Leia could only wonder if she was looking at the next Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"The march of time is interminable. Nothing in the universe is static. The Republic we serve is not the same one that was protected by our predecessors. In fact, it has actually been reborn. I don't mean to imply that we should simply abandon traditions that still seem to work. But it also stands to reason that our philosophy should be somewhat fluid as well. Our traditions cannot be intractable; otherwise, we put ourselves in the position of espousing absolutes, and only the Sith deal in absolutes," Cyrella very convincingly concluded.

"From your report it seems clear that Darth Umbrage was able to conduct a holoconference with the Scree," the Grand Master remarked, returning the dialogue to its original subject matter. "From where could such a signal have been sent?"

The image of Endor appeared in everyone's mind as Gwonameeth responded to her query. It was obvious that the telepath was pleased at finally being able to contribute to the discussion, almost as much as being relieved by the cessation of the previous dispute. And Leia understood why the image had been preferred over that of the station from which the signal had really been sent. Awswi had been framed for murder there.

"We're nearly as far from the Moddell Sector as we are from Coruscant, and Endor is not on the way to Scrymerula," Leia replied with disappointment. "We need to be in continuous contact with the Scree. It's the only way for us to stay apprised of their disposition, and it is also the only way to know if they're going to contact the Galactic Senate. But we need a much better vantage point from which to establish a line of communication. Are there any suggestions?"

"When Alderaan was destroyed," Julither began, before her voice broke. Reconstituting her courage to speak with Leia about something so personal, after their previous disagreement, she finally continued, "The resulting shockwave swept through space for parsecs, clearing passages that had been blocked by interstellar debris. That's why just such a subspace station was set up there. It might be possible to get a signal through to the Scree from that location and it's actually on the way to Scrymerula. Umbrage obviously hopes the Scree will be his proxy representatives to the Republic, so it might be safe to temporarily reassign Priella for the purpose of finding out."

"Xan and the padawans could stay on Coruscant just in case," Awswi agreed, happy about the opportunity to support Julither's proposal. "Although Rostla-Kon failed to pass the Jedi trials, he showed exceptional skills with a lightsaber. He might actually be adept enough to temporarily cover for Priella."

"I must admit to being somewhat confused by his failure," Julither candidly confessed. "Xan obviously thought he was ready."

"He was afraid he wouldn't get to hang out with his Jedi Master anymore," Dari commented, shrugging. She then winced as she realized what she'd just done.

"I'm sure it wasn't the first time someone's padawan purposely failed in order to extend their apprenticeship," Leia replied. Looking then to Cyrella while cocking a crooked smile, she added, "And I know from experience how padawans will sometimes keep confidence with one another."

Catching her eye, Cyrella in turn extended an encouraging nod to Julither who said, "I move to recommend Dari Jenay for the Jedi trials."

"Is there any dissention?" the Grand Master officially asked. When nobody responded, she announced, "Your recommendation is accepted. I will need Masters Awswi and Gwonameeth to see me about scheduling. If there's no other business to discuss, I think we can adjourn for now. Dari, your Jedi Master will escort you to the testing area at the proper time, although she will not remain. You will not be informed about the schedule beforehand. Life comes without a warning."

As most of the assembled were making their way from the observation deck, Cyrella moved alongside Julither and Dari, saying to the latter, "Might I borrow your master for a few moments? I could use some consultation."

After the uncertain exchange from which they'd just emerged, Dari was visibly reassured to see one of the newest Jedi Knights seeking a consultation with her master. In actuality, this was Cyrella's intention, which is why she very deliberately neglected to specify the direction in which the consultation would occur.

As Dari disappeared down the colossal corridor, leaving them alone, Cyrella softly said, "I'm hoping you would be willing to speak to me about the subject of regret, since Master Soma is no longer able to serve as your confidant."

"Strange to think that my padawan has chosen to call her lightsaber the Vergence, yet here you stand before me," Julither replied, completely cognizant of the impetus to which Cyrella was responding. "And you have even named the source of my regret."

"Perhaps it was simply happenstance," Cyrella suggested. "Can I encourage you to specify the particulars?"

"At our initial introduction to Lamis Cormosa, I made the major mistake of leaving her alone with him," the Jedi Master somberly described. "I later learned of the oath they exchanged while I was otherwise engaged. It's logical to conclude that, had I still been present, such a portentous promise would never have been made. It was the beginning of her downfall."

"What was the responsibility that took you away?" Cyrella carefully inquired.

"The perilous parameters of the mission, from which we'd just returned, required us to leave our padawans behind," Julither explained. "After an imposed separation, I knew that I needed to renew our interaction. That thought was foremost in my mind."

"You excused yourself from their conversation because of the responsibility you felt for your padawan?" Cyrella asked. When Julither nodded, the Jedi Knight continued, "Of course I am not speaking from experience. I can only imagine being a Jedi Master. Responsibility for a padawan is still very far away from me. But I strongly suspect that providing an example for someone else would be infinitely more demanding than simply maintaining one's own equilibrium. Considering that you initially evaluated Dari as being unready for the trials, would you say it was very difficult for you to accept the idea of leaving her behind while we went to Scrymerula?"

"I was happy she took the initiative to approach the Grand Master and get permission to go along," Julither replied. But when it looked like Cyrella was still awaiting the answer, she added, "I shouldn't have been so tolerant of the interruption. I felt as if her failure was actually my own."

"And now?" Cyrella sympathetically pressed.

"I think there was no failure on her part," Julither candidly confessed. "The shortcoming was mine alone."

"I barely knew Master Soma," Cyrella reminisced. "But I have empathically felt the effects of her loss on those that did. Whether appropriately or not, you feel somewhat responsible for what happened to her. Perhaps this constituted a kind of conflict of interest with regards to you taking over her training. But it could also represent an opportunity."

"How so?" Julither inquired, intrigued.

"Master Kenobi obviously felt as if he had failed Anakin," Cyrella genially explained. "But his response to that regret was a renewed determination not to permit a misstep in mentoring Luke. His dedication was so complete that he ultimately sacrificed himself to save his apprentice. And his example of altruistic sacrifice turned out to be essential. As every padawan knows, while she was communing with Luke as a Transformed Master, the Grand Master learned that her brother had only been able to defeat Darth Chrysalis by imitating the example of Master Kenobi."

A soft chime from the holographic emitter at the center of the living room in their quarters at the Senate Annex alerted Jedi Master Priella to an incoming transmission. With her padawan at her side, she strode to the control panel and activated the imaging system. The depiction swiftly formed. Upon ascertaining that the caller was Grand Master Solo, Priella bowed. And Jenassee Secura was quick to imitate her mentor's respectful gesture.

"How may I be of service, Grand Master?" Priella cordially inquired.

"Our envoy has returned from making contact with the Scree," Leia informed her. "I'm sorry to say that their support for the Dark Lord remains unresolved. We have been shown scans that were taken by a probe, which Darth Umbrage time-shifted into the future. And they appear to be genuine. They show a disaster in a nearby galaxy that changes its trajectory and forces it onto a collision course with ours. The Dark Lord believes, and the Scree can't be certain they disagree, that many sentient species won't be able to evacuate unless cooperation is imposed upon those few with the required resources. He sees the restoration of his predecessor's empire as the sole solution."

"That is an extremely paradoxical problem," Priella commented with controlled concern, not wanting to alarm the young lady beside her.

"During our envoy's visit, Darth Umbrage made holographic contact with the Scree. He was able to reach them from the subspace station in orbit around Endor," Leia continued. "Of course that station is nowhere near the route we'd have to take to return to Scrymerula, and we need to stay in contact with the Scree. I'd therefore like for you and your padawan to go to the subspace station in the Alderaan System and see if contact can be made from there. If so, we'll use it as a relay. Jedi Knight Cyrella recently reminded us that everything in the universe is in motion. Even if contact can't be made when you reach the station, such a channel could eventually develop at that location. You'll need to set up a protocol to continually test that possibility. The Scree talked as if we might be invited back. We need to be sure we can receive the invitation."

"Where in the Unknown Regions is Scrymerula located, Grand Master?" Priella asked.

"It's at the end of a spiral arm in completely unexplored space, on the other side of a great gulf that separates it from the rest of the galaxy," Leia replied. "We believe the empty expanse might be the reason a signal can reach such a distant sector of space. Why do you ask?"

"If we're invited to return, perhaps the Scree would approve the placement of a relay station in that expanse," Priella replied. "The _Forthright_ would be capable of delivering such a payload."

"Yes, and I think you're right that we'd require their approval. We weren't even sure we'd be welcome on the initial visit," the Grand Master rejoined. "There is one other item of information."

"What is that, Grand Master?" Priella inquired.

"Since I don't see Xan in the room, I am assuming that I have called during your shift," Leia observed. "You'll need to have this conversation with him as opportunity allows. But it's come to our attention that Rostla-Kon might've deliberately failed the trials. We're assuming that he didn't want his apprenticeship to end."

"Xan and I have also come to the conclusion that his older apprentice intentionally failed the trials," Priella agreed. "But our discernment might be slightly different than the assumption you have described."

"How so?" Leia asked.

"As I'm sure you've observed, padawans even with different Jedi Masters often behave like siblings," Priella explained. "The tendency is algebraically augmented when both have the same mentor. In that case, the promotion of the older apprentice is almost like the breakup of a family. Because the padawans share a sense of responsibility for each other, they will sometimes resist any attempt to end their familial association. Because there was an interruption in the existence of the Jedi Order, this insight was lost. But we suspect that it's the reason tradition recommends the taking of only one apprentice at a time. As soon as we're able again to have a full session of the Jedi Council, we need to determine the minimum number of Jedi Masters we think are really necessary before we return to the arrangement as originally prescribed."

"I appreciate your insight in this matter," Leia enthusiastically replied. "And I look forward to seeing both you and Xan at the next full session. For the meantime, please keep me apprised of your progress with regards to contacting the Scree. I've encoded the coordinates of Scrymerula into this transmission. Please give my regards to Xan and his padawans. Be sure you stress the responsibility with which we're entrusting him to Rostla-Kon, serving in your stead. Perhaps you can help him comprehend the necessity of moving forward with his promotion. May the Force be with you."

Jedi Master Priella waited patiently a few hours for Xan and his padawans to report for their shift, and then she explained the situation to them all. She made certain Rostla-Kon understood he was being given an assignment that was entirely commensurate with the responsibilities of a Jedi Knight. The bow with which he received the obligation implied more than simple ceremony. It seemed instead to demonstrate the level of commitment that'd been noticeably lacking during the trials. She slipped a conspiratorial smile at Xan, and then she and Jenassee took their leave of the Senate Annex.

Eisley met them at the nearby space port, where he approved their requisition of one of the spacecraft that were normally reserved for diplomatic use. Since the Jedi were on Coruscant as the result of a request by the Galactic Senate, he knew that only a pressing responsibility would call any of them away. But he was courteous enough not to inquire about the particulars of their mission. He'd always been an ally of the Jedi Order. He respected their autonomy, believing it to be an important aspect of their operations. He simply ushered them into the ship and watched it wheel away.

In terms of interstellar distance, the Alderaan System wasn't really that far away. But due to the catastrophe that had occurred there, the Jedi very seldom ventured into that sector of space anymore. Priella found herself wondering about the serendipitous possibility that a space station in that system, which had really been established in place of the populated planet, could end up being of importance in their current predicament. To her, that seemed to suggest that the Force was trying to bring itself back into balance. They quickly closed on their objective.

Aside from travelers occasionally using it as a stopover, the station was unmanned. Most of its maintenance was taken care of by droids. But being a state-of-the-art subspace relay station, its considerable computer system was very advanced. Once Priella had explained their purpose to the astrodroid, which was the only permanent crew member of the craft they had borrowed, it connected to a terminal on the station and explored the possibility of broadcasting a signal to so distant a target. The preliminary results were not encouraging.

However, because the automaton was able to avail itself of the resources of the mainframe, it was able to calculate that a future connection was likely to occur. With its help, Priella set up a protocol to complete the call to the Jedi Temple on Tatooine when the channel opened. It was a manifest misfortune that the first anticipated connection was many months away. Making use of the array, Priella contacted Leia with an update. With their mission complete, she and Jenassee then climbed back onboard their borrowed ship and set a course for the return trip to Coruscant. It was impossible to predict whether they'd actually accomplished anything of importance. But it had felt distinctly auspicious to Jenassee to visit the Alderaan System. To the padawan learner, it was almost as if they had just dropped something with the kinetic energy of an asteroid into a very small pond. And for some reason, she found herself thinking about Dari Jenay.

At the conclusion of Dari's Jedi trials, the Grand Master stood in the midst of the assembled triumvirate and ceremoniously announced, "We're honored to receive you into our ancient order, Jedi Knight Dari Jenay. You've performed admirably. The testing is finished. This isn't part of the examination. I would just like to get your impression of what transpired on Scrymerula. Speaking for the Force in summarizing a situation is something you'll occasionally be expected to do. You were there. Has everything already been said, or do you have any additional insights to offer?"

"I'm not certain this really amounts to an insight, but I think it is possible that Darth Umbrage is deceiving the Scree," Dari answered.

"How so?" Leia inquired, intrigued.

"If our understanding is correct, then the Sith Lord has utilized the technique of a jeweler by cutting the One Crystal into something that can approximate a miniaturized version of the matrix in which it formed. The shards in the battle droids, which Cyrella destroyed, were made from the leftovers of that procedure. But the power of this approximation is beyond compare. It gives him the ability to cloak a ship the size of the _Falcon_. It apparently imparts the capacity for altering his features to the wielder of the lightsaber made with such shards. And it gives him the implausible ability to even transmit matter through time. To me, this calls something into question."

"Please specify," Awswi softly insisted.

"We use crystals for many things," Dari replied, trying to work her way to the explanation. "It is crystals that make possible the construction of our lightsabers, which we use to help us focus the Force. They're used in cloaking devices. They're used in holocrons. And they're also utilized in the production of ray shields. Even the great city shields on the Republic's capital are created through the application of crystals. Their capacity for deflection is essentially legendary."

"What are you suggesting?" Leia pressed.

"It might be necessary to focus the force of a supernova or a gamma ray burst, nonetheless I suspect that this Dark Lord might actually have the capacity to deflect the very collision that his device revealed to him. But instead, he's using it as an excuse for subjugation."

"You really think he could deflect a galactic collision?" Awswi demanded, not quite masking his sarcasm. "Perhaps you attribute too much influence over the Force to this upstart servant of the Dark Side."

"My Master," Dari respectfully replied. "My suggestion isn't just based on our understanding that the Dark Side is a pathway to many unnatural abilities. If it's maintained for a very long time, even a small force can have a profound effect. He's a clone. His subsequent generations could apply the deflective force of his device for unimaginable millennia. Do you think it really wouldn't make any difference?"

"I think the Scree quite probably have a far greater understanding of his instrumentality than we do," Leia interjected, smiling broadly at Dari. "We should probably pose the question to them if the opportunity presents itself."

Leaving the testing room, Grand Master Solo found Jedi Master Julither in the adjoining hall and happily informed her of her padawan's promotion. After the confrontation on the observation deck of the northwest tower, Julither was anxious not to appear adversarial. She also wondered what her immediate obligations would become if Dari did indeed pass the trials. She would then be the only Jedi Master without an apprentice of any kind. But Leia seemed lighthearted and not at all uncomfortable about being in her company.

"If a day comes when the other council members can't openly speak their minds anymore, it will be time for a vote of no confidence," she disarmingly said. "I am happy you took the initiative to air your concerns. Maybe if Soma had done that, things wouldn't have turned out as they did. And if the fault for that falls on anyone other than herself, it falls only on me. Please do not try to bear my burdens."

"Thank you, Grand Master," Julither replied, visibly relieved. "But I am now abruptly without any padawan."

"Before you're paired with anyone else, I'd like to send you on an assignment. Because it is of an adult nature, it might not be the best way to begin when it comes to mentoring," Leia softly said. "Because of your friendship with Soma and the part my brother played in necessitating the evacuation of their homeworld, I know you're particularly interested in protecting the Twi'leks. As you know, because of their beauty, Twi'lek women have long been the victims of slavery. We've learned that some of the refugees didn't make it to Hypori. Whether by bartering or through theft we're not certain, but a group of Tusken Raiders acquired spacecraft and they are using them to intercept the Twi'lek transports. Their despicable exploits disappointingly did not come to an end along with their occupation of this planet. You can take any two Jedi Knights along with you, but keep in mind the nature of this assignment as you're making your selection."

"I totally understand, Grand Master," Julither agreed. She then added, "Thank you for giving the assignment to me."

"You were the obvious choice," Leia shrugged as she responded. She then continued, "The surface of this planet is no longer dangerous for occupation. Although you might need to employ some aggressive negotiations, try to get the Tuskens to return to Tatooine. There's nobody here for them to harass, and I think we need them where it's easier for us to keep an eye on them."

"I'll appeal to their legendary sense of civility," Julither joked.

Leia laughed in open appreciation of the Jedi Master's banter. It was the first time she had heard Julither express such friendly flippancy since returning from Scrymerula.

Being Force sensitive and attuned to the Dark Side, Garis demonstrated surprising aptitude for mastering the lightsaber techniques he was taught. Had it not been so, he would never have survived the sessions. Unlike Jedi padawans, who were expected to do battle only with bokkens for safety's sake, the Sith measured commitment with mortality. They believed in reward only as the result of risk. Although Darth Umbrage was aware of the advantages he garnered by having an apprentice to send on assignments, he wouldn't have mourned the young man's demise. The apprentice who disappointed his master, either while training or far afield, was deserving only of death. This lesson was therefore inherent in every single session.

"I deem you ready to serve as my representative," Darth Umbrage announced at the end of their most recent session. "In accordance with the ancient custom, I'll therefore give you a name by which you'll be known as such. And your last name is strangely applicable, since I am certain you'll cause great sorrow to the Jedi Order. You shall therefore be known as Darth Woe."

"Thank you, Master," Woe replied as he bowed in recognition of the afforded honor.

"You have pledged yourself to my campaign," Umbrage reminded him. "But I am interested in your perspective concerning the Dark Side. I perceive that our philosophies aren't the same."

"I've long suspected that the Jedi's philosophy is foundationally flawed," Woe replied. "They believe they're in a symbiotic relationship with the midi-chlorians. But the Scree have confirmed that the midi-chlorians can exist in the utter absence of an organic host. In fact, they seem to be far more powerful in that form, free to finally support only the indigenous Dark Side of the Force. The Jedi owe their access and the influence it affords them to an aberration, and that's why they deliberately limit their comprehension of the Force. They don't want to admit what it really wants. It's unadulterated desire is actually the antithesis of their supposedly-altruistic agenda."

"You will be required to tell me what you think the Force really wants," Umbrage interjected. "But first, I'd like to know why you believe the Jedi aren't truly altruistic."

"They're just as dedicated to control as any faction they've ever opposed," Woe replied. "It's a requirement to the maintenance of their important position. Consider the completely prejudicial way they conducted themselves during the Clone Wars, forcing uniformity on systems that were trying to free themselves from the Republic. Where was the evil in wanting independence from a corrupt Republic? That wasn't the reason. The Jedi had to fight against the Separatists because they were justifiably afraid they'd lose their preeminence in the Republic's collapse. It was all an exercise in cultural control for a very self-serving reason: to prevent themselves from predictably losing face."

"You have expressed a very interesting perspective," Umbrage acknowledged. "But what is it that you believe the Force really wants?"

"In all the galaxy there's no immortality. Even what you've achieved, although impressive, is only an approximation Everything lives only to die, most probably in pain. What exactly is it then that serves as the justification for that struggle? A rudimentary awareness aspires to naught but savagery; kill or be killed, slaughter or starve. Sentience inexorably leads to destruction through the ravages of war and its consequent collateral damage. But battle simply cannot occur without combatants. Consciousness itself must be identified as evil. Without awareness there can be no wrong. If life is eliminated, pain is purged and the galaxy returns to its original state of primordial peace. There is no pain without perception, nor agony without awareness. Suffering is facilitated by life itself. It is therefore life that must be eliminated," Woe concisely concluded.

Being still a composite of Lamis Cormosa, Umbrage hid his horror as he asked, "How could such a thing conceivably be accomplished?"

"You have found the way, through cloning," Woe replied. "A succession of Dark Lord clones could scour the cosmos for any sign of incipient life, which would then be sterilized. Hydroponics could be used to supply their provision. Only a planet's sentient inhabitants would be capable of fighting back, and you have the perfect way of extracting them from the equation."

"How so?" Umbrage carefully inquired.

"You would hardly need anything as destructive as a Death Star to depopulate a planet if its inhabitants have already voluntarily abandoned it because of an imminent galactic collision," he conspiratorially sneered. "Then you'd just need to program the city ships to self-destruct once in intergalactic space, and their occupants would never complete the crossing."

"My predecessor was a slave," Darth Umbrage reminded his predatory protégé. "Part of me abhors the concept of slavery. But part of me wants to turn the tables and become the master of the galactic amalgam that facilitated my forced servitude. Your ambition would leave me nobody over whom to rule. My ambition is to make them all beholden to me. I intend to reap the rewards of saving their miserable little lives. Lamis did not suffer much at the hands of his master, but his was an exceptional situation. There were other owners who treated their slaves sadistically, and there was no one to call those actions into account. I can't concern myself with suffering, or with its idealistic elimination through galactic genocide. I intend to rule. And you'll exclusively support my plan or you will meet your destiny. You voluntarily entered into my service. And although you have proven to have some advantageous insights, you'll not be permitted to usurp my plans. Do we have an understanding, or do I need to terminate our arrangement by ending your life?"

"I would be honored to remain in your service as you require, Master," Woe replied, bowing.

Corgus came to call shortly after the conclusion of their conversation. From his hesitancy, it was evident that the Chief Magistrate had unpleasant news to report. Darth Umbrage welcomed him cordially and then waited to see what the cyborg had to say.

"As those in the Republic count time, it has been many months since we began our attempt to fabricate the material required to replicate your crystals," Corgus began. "The suggestion was inspired, and we've managed to replicate many things. But I'm sorry to admit that we have failed with regard to our original objective. Since the crystals contain a biological component, we even experimented with organic processes. But we are unfortunately unable to formulate the material of which the crystals are composed. What will you do?"

"According to my calculations, if I place them sparingly and strategically, I have just enough of the shards to time-shift probes into the future and monitor the systems whose cooperation will be the most critical to the evacuation," Umbrage answered. "I will come very close to completely exhausting my resources for future time-shifting, but it appears to be unavoidable."

"I should also tell you that the Jedi have succeeded in sending a subspace signal to us," the Chief Magistrate remarked. "They have asked a question that might deserve your consideration. Given the power of your Crystal Matrix and the substantial amount of time before the impending collision, they have asked if its deflective capabilities could perhaps simply prevent the disaster. They suggested possibly focusing the power of a supernova or gamma ray burst to carry out the deflection. As insightful as I know you are, I assume that you've already considered this solution and subsequently discarded it. But I'm not certain I see the shortcoming."

"While it's true that we see gamma ray bursts in other galaxies, the force of the detonations have dissipated long before reaching us. In short, the target is still out of range," Darth Umbrage explained. "However, there is another problem. I must physically interact with the Crystal Matrix in order to control it. Although it might be capable of focusing that kind of force, I would be killed in the attempt. You downloaded the libraries from the _Nadir_. You understand the situation. Each successive clone will comprise an increasing percentage of Dark Lord uploads. I doubt if I could bring myself to make the sacrifice we're describing. There's certainly no reason to believe some future manifestation would be more likely to do so. Quite the opposite. But the beauty of my plan is that it requires no sacrifice, save for the foregoing of certain freedoms. That is their answer."

"I know what they'll ask in response, since the Jedi claim to be selfless," Corgus countered. "What if someone were willing to make that sacrifice?"

"The Crystal Matrix is exclusively an instrument of the indigenous Dark Side," the Dark Lord smugly responded. "No Jedi would be able to wield it; otherwise, they'd be unwilling to do so. It's the perfect paradox. Mine is the only plan that will serve to save this galaxy's civilizations. I hope I can count on your continued support. As much as I deeply appreciate all you've done and tried to do, however, we must now take our leave. I am afraid it will take a substantial amount of time for us to position the probes. We need to get started immediately. Thank you very much for your hospitality. We'll try to keep in touch."

Darth Woe carefully waited until they were securely back aboard the _Nadir_ before he asked, "Is the target really out of range?"

"What do you think?" Umbrage irritably inquired.

The young man noticed how the Dark Lord's hand was hovering near the hilt of his weapon. Recalling just how mercurial his master's moods often seemed and the superhuman rapidly with which he had seen the Predator's Prism deployed, Woe knew better than to offer any kind of excuse for the committing of carnage. In truth, he needed to demonstrate his continued worth as an ally. And he had not quite run out of creative suggestions, but he needed to live long enough to offer the next one.

"I think it doesn't matter at all," he circumspectly replied.

"Good answer," Umbrage agreed. Ushering his submissive subordinate toward the console where M4 was working, he said, "Plot a course to the first set of coordinates we calculated. I will start getting the probe droids ready."

From an enclosure atop one of the towers that overlooked the airfield, Corgus turned to one of his administrative assistants and said, "To the last person the Jedi would sacrifice themselves to safeguard the freedoms he so callously expects everyone to complacently surrender. He may hold the key to our survival, but it might not be the one he's showing us. Without a doubt, there's leverage involved in his approach. I think we need to confer with the Jedi again while he's away. In fact, I think it might be time to introduce them to our real administration. Put me through to the Chancellor on Brimula."

The Jedi fighters seemed to come out of nowhere. They made it impossible to approach the Twi'lek transports. They were as relentless as a sandstorm on Tatooine, and the way they easily avoided the salvos from the Tusken spacecraft made it seem as if they could actually anticipate the aim of the gunners. To make matters worse for the Raiders, evasion wasn't an option. Once one of the fighters moved into a pursuit position, they hung on with the tenacity of Mynocks on a power cable. The marauders were finally forced to flee back to a nearby moon, which they were using as a base from which to launch their opportunistic attacks.

"Looks like they're ready to talk," Hershonel commented into his microphone.

"They may have hostages," Julither suggested. "Does anyone want to recommend what we should do if that turns out to be the case?"

"They're on an outpost in space," Dari replied. "In such a situation everyone is held hostage by their life support system. If they start making threats, we simply destroy it. I'm certain that the Tuskens will let us rescue their hostages if it's the only way they can get us to rescue them."

"I guess that would fall under the category of aggressive negotiations," Hershonel laughed.

"Maintain your flanking positions and watch for fire from the surface," Julither instructed. "I'll try to explain the situation to them as diplomatically as possible."

The ray-shielded bay of a hanger opened to receive the Raiders' ships. But the pilots, being inexperienced and coming in way too quickly in their attempt to stay ahead of the Jedi, could not decelerate swiftly enough to keep from plowing into the backside of the bay. As the compartment lost pressure, it became obvious that the Tuskens were ill-prepared to contend with any such an emergency. Seemingly out of sheer desperation, they started transmitting a distress signal. And Julither took the opportunity to capitalize on their predicament.

"Tusken outpost, this is Jedi Master Julither," she cordially announced. "If you will surrender your weapons and any hostages you happen to have, I will summon assistance from the Twi'lek transport you were just attacking. If not, then we'll just pull your unconscious carcasses from the station after you've collapsed, and you won't get any bonus points for cooperating. We're waiting for you to signal your decision."

Anticipating what their answer would be, and being aware that medical aid might need to be extended to any captives the Tuskens had taken, the captain of the Twi'lek transport ordered his crew to bring the stalwart craft about the moment he heard her announcement. His expectations were realized in short order. The Tuskens chose to surrender. And once the Jedi confirmed that the Raiders were in fact disarmed, the Twi'lek security forces took them into custody. No loss of life resulted from the incident, and the captives from the previous raids were all recovered. If the pair of Jedi Knights were disappointed that there had been no occasion for swordplay, they very wisely didn't let it show. Julither contacted the Jedi Temple at the end of the operation.

"We just finally succeeded in getting through to the Scree," Leia reported with evident relief. "They've requested the return of our envoy. They are suddenly very serious about establishing a diplomatic relationship with us. Your destination is Brimula. It sounded to me as if the Scree use the cyborgs as a shield when dealing with outsiders. They are far more formidable. It seems that we've been admitted to their inner sanctum. This is an auspicious development."

"That is fantastic news," Julither agreed. "I'm somewhat surprised though that Gwonameeth apparently didn't pick up on the fact that we were dealing with decoys. Why does this remind me of someone's mother?"

"I thought of that biographical reference as well," Leia laughed. "As I understand it, cyborgs can be very difficult to read telepathically. And as for the extent of the civilization on Brimula, it's still mostly underground. Because they offered protection from severe conditions on the surface, lava tubes were used to house the original colonists. Over time, due to increasing solar radiation and the lack of a strong planetary magnetic field, they were reinforced. It was this reinforcement that probably prevented our telepath from comprehending how extensive the settlement actually is."

"Were you able to obtain any description of their governmental structure," Julither inquired.

"Yes, and it is interesting," Grand Master Solo excitedly answered. "Although they did away with royalty a very long time ago, there are reminders of that ancient arrangement in the current configuration. Perhaps their government is run more like a corporation with an heir operating as the Chancellor. Their legislative body is like a major corporation's board of directors, except that the directors are elected. And it isn't just a popularity contest. There're some extremely stringent requirements that must be met in order to run for office. The family from which the Chancellor is selected can change. Even though the current Chancellor's children are very carefully prepared to inherit the position, the legislative body can vote to replace a Chancellor who performs below their expectations. If none of the other potential heirs prove to be adequate, then another family is promoted to the Chancellery. In addition to the other requirements that apply to the members of the legislative body, since there can be no conflict of interest in fiscal matters, the family must be affluent enough to survive without supplemental income for the duration of its service. In that way, corruption cannot enter into the equation."

"Do the Scree have no plans to occupy the surface of Brimula?" Julither asked.

"Like so many ascendant civilizations, the Scree almost ruined their homeworld," the Grand Master replied. "As a result, as it was explained to me, they wanted to take an organic approach to the transformation of Brimula. They therefore steadfastly stayed underground while they were hydrating and oxygenating its atmosphere. But life had once flourished on Brimula in the earliest ages of their solar system, of which their research made them aware, and its vestigial remnants still existed. It erupted in response to their revitalization efforts. And in implausibly short order, it took over the surface. One of the resurgent creatures, which have recently emerged, resembles lyleks. The Scree have started conducting safaris in order to certify that specific areas are made safe for occupation. In their efforts to facilitate a truly native development, they might've actually let the planet go too far. Now, they're having to reclaim the wild."

"They sound like a society that could have a very beneficial influence on the Republic if only they were to aspire to such an association," Julither optimistically surmised. "Perhaps our envoy can help to persuade them in that direction. Do you know what they look like?"

"I've only spoken to Chief Magistrate Corgus so far," Leia's holographic image shrugged as she responded. "So, it looks like you and the other delegates will get to make that determination for yourselves. I'd go with you, but I am afraid my condition precludes the possibility of exposing myself to the extreme gravitational forces of the Core. And I suspect that there will be somebody new for you to meet when you get back from Brimula. Return as quickly as you can to assemble your envoy. Please extend my congratulations for a job well done to the pair of Jedi Knights who assisted you."

"Thank you, Grand Master. I will do that," Julither rejoined. "And if I may ask, was there any word on Umbrage and his doings?"

"The Scree tried to help him replicate the shards of the One Crystal," Leia replied. "But they were unsuccessful. He's left their system, apparently to return to the Republic for the purpose of pursuing his plan. The only other item of information they could impart was that he has taken an apprentice."

The Jedi Master paused before replying, "Although this was never discussed in council, I'm sure we all assumed that he would just eventually clone himself like Lamis did if he wasn't killed beforehand. I find this unexpected development especially disturbing. Do we have any idea why he would adopt such a tactic?"

"No, but I concur that it seems to portend something especially sinister," Grand Master Solo agreed. "I have no idea how an individual would distinguish himself to a Sith Lord like Umbrage. And it obviously represents a doubling of the danger we face in the short term. But what bothers me most is that I sense an ancient evil at work in all this, something that somehow goes back at least to the beginning of the Clone Wars. I just haven't been able to discern what it is."

"That would hearken back to a time before the fall of both the Republic and the Jedi Order," Julither countered with concern. "Besides the One Crystal, what could possibly have survived to now resurface and further compound our problems?"

"I think it might've been instrumental in facilitating the fall of both ancient institutions. But it's almost like there's some type of personal relationship that is interfering with my ability to identify it, like I'm somehow too close to whatever it is," Leia replied, attempting to explain the paradox.

"Although I am hesitant to make the observation, the Skywalkers have been at the nexus of the most pivotal points in recent history. Perhaps this is something that relates to your brother or your father," Julither suggested as cautiously as she could. "While I agree that it is best for us to limit our reliance on communing with the Transformed Masters, maybe in this situation just such a consultation is what's required."

"That particular recourse has already been explored," Grand Master Solo admitted, "and I'm sorry to say that it didn't lead to any additional insights. Whatever is at work here, it is up to us in the present to discern the source of this mysterious menace. It might be that you will gain clarity through your visit to the Scree. But if you should happen to encounter this apprentice, be certain that you don't underestimate his skill. Jedi Master Jinn was slain by just such an acolyte, not the Sith Lord whom Darth Maul merely served. Return now to the temple and assemble your envoy. The Force is with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**The Days That Were No More**_

Despite the debacle that had taken place on the previous occasion, when Julither suddenly became confrontational toward her, Leia elected to convene an informal assembly and therefore allow access to everybody in the envoy. Han was also in attendance. Between their reception of the invitation to Brimula and the successful recovery of the Twi'lek slaves, there was perceptible optimism among all those attending. Julither took the opportunity to render a formal report to the few members of the Jedi Council who were present.

"It appears as if only one band of Tuskens actually participated in the attacks on the Twi'lek transports, and we're uncertain of the disposition of the rest of their scattered tribes," she began. "We would have to locate them before we could encourage them to return to Tatooine. And that would probably require the assistance of Master Gwonameeth. For the sake of consistency, not even taking telepathic capacity into account, I'd prefer for the original members of the diplomatic mission to make the return trip."

"That's the bad news," Leia cryptically interjected.

"Excuse me," Julither countered in confusion.

"The Scree became aware of the presence of a telepath in your group because of the ease with which you obtained permission to land," Leia patiently explained. "They have asked that we exclude the telepath from the return trip. The populace of their adopted homeworld, to which we have been very auspiciously invited, aren't cybernetic. They understandably want to allow some room for caution. Appreciating their position, I agreed to their terms. Gwonameeth must remain."

"Then we can proceed on both fronts," Awswi observed. "I agree that the reclamation of the Tuskens could be critical to stabilizing the security of the surrounding sectors. If my services are not required elsewhere, I'd be happy to also remain behind in order to assist in that effort."

"Commissioner Eisley is having the wreckage of the Tusken ships examined by Republican Security," Julither continued. "But they were very badly damaged when the hanger blew. If he is able to identify where they originated, whether through barter or theft, it could possibly help us in locating the remainder of their tribes. I'd recommend that you wait to see what he says."

"I'm assuming that Darth Umbrage is no longer a guest of the Scree," Cyrella ventured. "Do we know where he went?"

"Not precisely," Leia answered. "But we know he's taken an apprentice. And Garis Woe has since become Darth Woe. This other adversary apparently came up with the idea of using Scree teleporter technology to try and replicate the crystal shards. But although they made the attempt with every process at their disposal, the Scree couldn't fabricate the material of which the crystal shards are composed. Upon learning of this eventuality, Darth Umbrage and his apprentice took their leave of Scrymerula. And unlike us, they haven't been invited to Brimula."

Leia noticed the faraway look on Cyrella's face as the Jedi Knight replied, "Somehow I have the impression that Darth Woe hasn't quite run out of ideas with regards to possible applications for the teleporter technology. I'm sorry I can't be more specific than that."

"Besides replication, what could the teleportation technology possibly be used for?" Zayana pressed.

"My impression is that it represents a brand-new way to test the limits of the Force," Cyrella cautiously answered. "This makes me think it must somehow also involve moving things through time. But I can't discern the exact details."

"If Gwonameeth is staying and Priella has returned to Coruscant with her padawan," Awswi interjected, changing the subject, "then perhaps we should have Rostla-Kon brought back so he can retest."

"It's not been a year yet. The mandatory waiting period for retesting hasn't expired," Julither automatically argued. But then she seemed to reconsider her position and continued, "But there are extenuating circumstances. We have confirmed that he deliberately failed the trials. Perhaps it would be permissible to move his appointment up. I withdraw the objection."

Leia couldn't be certain whether Julither was being obliging or her self-confidence had been compromised. Given that the standard was established by tradition, even though she would also have entertained a motion to reconsider it, Leia would've supported Julither's objection. Instead, the situation was being treated as an exception, and the rule remained unaltered. She didn't feel as if the correct course had truly been taken. But since it seemed to be of no real consequence, she dismissed the perception.

"We should probably wait for the findings from Republican Security before we recall Rostla-Kon," Leia suggested. "Since the _Falcon_ will almost certainly be sent to retrieve him, there might be a chance of using it to send Awswi and Gwonameeth on their way at the same time. It's quite possible that we're under surveillance. Our movements need to be concise, circumspect, and as reinforced as we can make them. Han's ship is extremely recognizable, and the enemy's vessel is cloaked. I'd be much less concerned about the possibility of him flying into a trap if he has two Jedi Masters with him on the outbound journey and an exceptional Jedi Knight candidate on the return trip. His Force-sensitive passengers might perceive something that not even the _Falcon_'s most sophisticated equipment could detect."

"I agree," Awswi was quick to concur. "We should also consider sending the _Forthright_ by a circuitous route. We definitely don't need to advertise its destination."

"Is there any chance that we are walking into a trap?" Julither asked, returning to a strategic perspective in response to the turn in the conversation.

"We would not have been invited to Brimula if the Scree thought any conflict might occur," Leia replied. "But the Sith Lord's departure could've been a feint. You'll need to be vigilant."

"I don't suppose there's any point in putting off our departure then," she concluded. "If there is nothing else to discuss, my team and I should probably go ahead and report to the _Forthright_. It's just unfortunate that we don't even have an inkling of what the Sith Lord is doing."

Almost as if in response to Julither's summation, a mysterious psychic effect swept through the assembly. Like many of the other members, Cyrella had just risen in preparation for carrying out the Jedi Master's suggestion. She nearly swooned before its onslaught. Han was powerfully reminded of the reaction of Obi-Wan Kenobi upon sensing the destruction of Alderaan, although nobody aboard the _Falcon_ actually understood what was happening at the time. It was only later that they discovered the source of the Jedi Master's discomfiture.

"What the hell was that?" Zayana frantically demanded, sounding approximately panicked.

"He's altered the past," Cyrella replied, using a nearby piece of furniture to steady herself.

"But he did that before, when he sent those destroyer droids into the commerce complex," Julither objected. "It didn't have this kind of profound effect."

"This time it must've involved the loss of life," Leia correctly concluded."Redefining the past in that way would send quantum reverberations through the Force."

"And only the Force-sensitive are probably even aware that anything just happened," Awswi added. "For everyone else, it would likely seem as if life is simply going on as normal. What has he done?"

He looked mostly at Cyrella as he asked the question. But as he finished he also glanced at the Grand Master. Both women were however gazing in the same direction. Neither was looking through the nearby window, which would perhaps have seemed reasonable. Their concentration was fixed instead on a point in space that was somewhere obviously beyond the confines of the structure in which they were standing.

"The Hoth system," they both suddenly announced in unison.

Turning to address the assembly, Leia continued, "I can't discern the precise nature of what he's done, but the disturbance originated in the Hoth system."

"Should we send someone there to investigate?" Zayana asked.

"There'd be nothing to find," Cyrella took the opportunity to answer. But she was careful not to demonstrate amusement at her friend's expense. Although genuine, the inquiry could've very easily been considered comical. And Cyrella was sure that such had not been the intent. "When he changed the past, he erased all the evidence of whatever was there before."

"What type of target could've attracted his attention in such a place?" Julither asked, but the answer suggested itself to her even as the question was leaving her lips.

"Due to the destruction of its star, the Hoth system is an area of disturbed space that is very similar to what we have here," Leia reluctantly replied. "If he's testing some application for killing people in such a location, he may've just experienced a major breakthrough. Perhaps we should temporarily postpone the departure of the _Forthright_. We might be about to find ourselves on the defensive. I'd rather not send so many lightsaber wielders away in our only dreadnaught until it's clear that we're not about to be the subject of his next assault. Let's wait a couple of days."

"Once we've deployed the probe droids, all that will remain of the time-shifting shards is the dust from the cutting of the One Crystal," Darth Woe hesitantly surmised. "With your permission, my master, I'd like to conduct an experiment."

"What is the nature of this experiment?" Umbrage asked.

"As I understand it, a person's midi-chlorian count can't be increased through something as simple as an injection," Woe replied. "They must actually be infused. This occurs during cloning. But I think there might be another way to accomplish the enhancement. And I'm willing to be the test subject."

"You're trying to make yourself strong enough to possibly replace me?" the Sith Lord darkly demanded, his words edged like lightsabers. "Why should I allow such an attempt?"

"I entertain no such aspirations, my master," Woe replied. "It would be counterproductive in the extreme for me to even consider such a thing. I've no reason to think I am capable of saving the galaxy myself. Even if I were to depose you and achieve immortality through the use of your cloning equipment, my linage would come to an end with the destruction of the galaxy. My place is at your side as your subordinate. This would even be true of any subsequent clones of myself that you allow me to create. My ambition is to improve myself merely as a means to better serve you and your cause. But I also suspect that the procedure might yield insight into other ways the dust might be used."

"Explain," Umbrage instructed.

"Thanks to the scans that were taken by the Scree," Woe rejoined, "we now know about the biological component that somehow came to be incorporated into the One Crystal. Furthermore, we also possess a much better understanding of their teleporter technology. It might be possible to infuse that biological component into other organic structures. My idea involves drawing some of my blood and using the teleporter to merge it with a sample of the dust. If fusion really occurs, I'll then inject the composite into myself. In this way, I might be able to increase my midi-chlorian count; although there might also be an absorption period involved."

"You will eventually engage the Jedi," Umbrage prophetically proclaimed. "It thus behooves us to make you the most indomitable adversary we can. But if this procedure is successful, how else does it have the potential of helping us?"

"If it is actually possible to combine the biology of the crystal dust with other organics," Woe cautiously suggested, "then enhancement might not be its only application. We might be able to weaponize it in way that allows it to kill. Perhaps it could be combined with an especially virulent virus. Maybe we could even engineer it so that the crystal's time-shifting capacity is activated as an effect of infection. If so, then it might be possible to kill a person in the past by exposing them in the present."

"You're thinking of the Grand Master," Umbrage correctly deduced.

"And I thought the Jedi were the only ones with a telepath," Woe laughed as he answered.

"I approve your experiment," the Sith Lord solemnly said. "But I'd recommend that you have one of the droids draw your blood and prepare the sample. In addition to the cloning procedure, they're programmed to perform other medical ministrations. Since their protocols came from the Kaminoan complex, it's almost like having a team of doctors on standby."

Darth Umbrage observed dispassionately as Woe submitted himself to the bloodletting. But the phlebotomy was so professionally performed that his apprentice experienced little in the way of discomfort. As the droid was preparing the sample for teleportation, the Sith Lord asked about the possibility of procuring a strain of exceptionally virulent virus for possible development into a biological weapon.

"One of the systems not far from Kamino contained a planet where a biotech company was located," the droid replied. "Most of the inhabitants of the sector were probably evacuated when the star was destroyed. If so, then the facilities might have been abandoned rapidly enough that some of the medical materials could've remained behind. You might have unrestricted access to them. The system is just outside the Rishi Maze. I can provide you with the coordinates."

"Since we are sending them into the future, we can deploy the probe droids at any time. It's really just a matter of reaching the required locations," Umbrage observed. To M4 he said, "Let's go ahead and input a course to the system your associate just described. Maybe by the time we reach that world, we'll know whether the crystal dust can really be combined with other organics. And perhaps we can proceed with a new plan for getting rid of the Jedi."

Having received the sample of his own blood, prepared in a Petri dish, Darth Woe then took several grains of crystal dust and put them on the teleporter pad beside the container. Moving to the teleporter's control console, he conjoined the two in transit, sending them to his workstation.

Electron microscopy revealed that the infusion had been successful. The midi-chlorians had indeed been absorbed into the blood cells. Although the remnants of the crystal dust adhered to the outsides of the cell walls, the droids were able to apply a process that washed them away. It was then considered safe to inject the mixture back into its donor. But even Umbrage could offer no prophetic conjecture as to what the results would really be. Mere moments after receiving the vaccination, the recipient fell writhing to the floor. The entire team of droids quickly initiated a full court press. It was only because of their swift intercession that the victim survived.

"He's going to be sick for awhile," M4 finally informed Umbrage. "His body tried to reject the infusion. We apparently need to allow an adjustment period after such a procedure, although it's entirely possible that the reaction will be progressively less severe with each infusion if he elects to continue the therapy. Nonetheless, we've now verified that single-celled infusion of the crystal dust can be achieved with the aid of teleportation."

"The Scree claimed that single-celled structures could survive the teleportation. Fortunately, that's all we require," Umbrage replied. "Make my apprentice as comfortable as you can. I might need his assistance when we reach our objective."

The prognosis of the automated medical team proved to be correct. It took time for the man who'd once been Garis Woe to acclimatize to his absorption of the additional midi-chlorians. But subsequent testing confirmed that his count had indeed increased. By the time they reached the far side of the Rishi Maze, he was on his feet again and more powerful than before. Meanwhile, his master conducted extensive consultations with his robotic advisers, trying to determine what it might be possible to do in terms of modifying an infectious agent with the crystal dust. And the suggestions he extracted could probably have been arrived at by no other route. Due to the fact that the Kaminoans were master geneticists and the droids had been programmed for service in one of their medical complexes, even the Archives didn't contain all the biological information to which the Sith Lord had access. It goes without saying that the Kaminoans, if they had survived, would've been appalled by the purpose to which their medical comprehension was put.

In order to safely forego the use of the _Nadir_'s transponder, they avoided the Corellian Run. Their course took them instead through the edge of Bothan Space on their way toward the Rishi Maze. The shockwave from the destruction of Kamino had dangerously jumbled the orbits of the astronomical objects in the maze, making direct passage through it practically impossible. Darth Umbrage saw this as only being advantageous since it would minimize the odds of encountering any other traffic in the sector. And he knew he could count on the Dark Side of the Force to help him guide his ship through the shifting labyrinth. Such an approach would defy any detection.

By the time they cleared the Abrion Sector, they were finally able to confirm the coordinates of their objective. The maze had acted almost like a buffer between the stellar explosion and the systems further out on the galaxy's rim. Consequently, orbits in this extremely backwater region were essentially unaltered. The planet was right where they expected it to be. But since nobody was certain of the extent to which the surrounding systems would be impacted by the explosion, it had seemed expedient to evacuate the system. Their objective was virtually vacant of sentient life. The only indication of habitation was in an area that was very far removed from the medical research center. Umbrage and his apprentice knew that the interlopers were solely interested in acquisitions that assisted survival. Noxious compounds weren't on that list. They'd only resort to the medical complex if injury or illness forced them to do so.

Despite the approximately arctic conditions of its surroundings, the contents of the complex seemed mostly uncompromised. Some of the medicine cabinets had been ransacked. But all of the areas where biohazard signs were posted appeared to have been immune to such pilfering. It looked as if no one had entered them since before the evacuation. Even though access codes were required for admittance, a determined assault would have eventually provided entry for the robbers. Of course, Darth Umbrage was able to easily open the hermetically sealed portals with an application of the Force. For safety's sake, as they entered the outermost of the laboratory's airlocks, he and his apprentice donned biohazard suits that'd been supplied for the technicians.

In the event that containment had been breached by any of the infectious agents, Umbrage elected to leave the droids outside in the main structure. He didn't want to accidentally transport anything outside of the secured compartment. Their attendance wasn't necessary anyway. They could access the laboratory's inventory from any interface in the complex and relay those details through the use of a com-link. In this way they directed the two protectively-garbed scouts to the repository in which the most dangerous diseases were kept. After determining what was actually available, they offered their advice concerning the selection of the most promising pathogens for the weaponized application. Darth Woe located a case in which the samples could be stored for transport, and the two men emerged with their perilous prize.

Once they were back aboard the _Nadir_, they began working on a way to realize their deadly dream. They soon decided that there was only one safe way for using the teleporter to combine the crystal dust with any of their virulent samples. The receptacle needed to be outside the ship, safely sequestered in the sterility of space. They were thereby able to accumulate a collection of abominable amalgams that all resulted from such transmogrifying mergers. Since the droids had been programmed by the Kaminoans and had direct computational access to the Crystal Matrix, they were able to run simulations to determine the ultimate outcomes of infection by each of the redesigned diseases. They were thus able to identify the result that most perfectly matched their operational objective.

The time-shifting aspect of the pathogen would become active as a direct effect of infection. And of course, it was incurable. But the illness didn't kill its victim in a matter of days or hours. It killed them years ago. It wiped out their life all the way back to the creation of the Crystal Matrix. If history could be defined as the deeds of individuals, this was the decisive way to rewrite it. No one would, as Umbrage and his apprentice inferred, even be aware of the alteration. It made the past completely pliable. If they could somehow manage to infect the Grand Master with this new biological weapon, she would die before ever convincing the Jedi Council to relocate the temple to Tatooine. Then the droids, which Darth Umbrage had already sent back in time, might be able to achieve their objective and destroy the Jedi Order.

"How do we test it in real time?" Woe carefully inquired.

Reassured to see that his apprentice still deferred to his judgment, Umbrage answered, "It's best if we use a limited target in an out-of-the-way area. My predecessor was prospecting in the remains of the Kamino system when he underwent his transformation to Darth Duress. But Luke Skywalker destroyed other stars. And there are certain to be opportunists hoping to gain access to the mineralogical deposits of ripped-open worlds in those systems. Everyone remembers how the obliteration of Alderaan made some prospectors implausibly prosperous. Such opportunistic individuals are actually trying to stay off everyone's radar, just like Lamis. Kamino and Geonosis were too close to Tatooine. I'd prefer not to conduct operations in that area until we are ready to make our move against the Jedi. But Hoth was in the backwater of the Outer Rim. We should be able to find some suitable test subjects in that remote of a region. M4, set a course."

The droid took note of its master's desire to avoid Tatooine, which was situated almost right along any direct course to their target. In order to avoid the use of the ship's transponder, it also knew to stay away from established shipping lanes. Shunning the dreaded Death Wind Corridor, it plotted a course that took the _Nadir_ around Ryloth and not far from both Utapau and Dagobah as it made its meandering way toward the Ison Corridor of the Anoat Sector. While on route, the two men cautiously prepared their biological weapon for deployment.

Once they reached the dark and decimated worlds of the Hoth System, it didn't take long to find a group prospectors. But in spite of his supposed omniscience, Darth Umbrage had no idea that he'd just located one of the bands of Tusken Raiders for which the Jedi were looking. Being the clone of Lamis Cormosa, he recognized them for what they were. He was however oblivious to fact that they were of any interest to his adversaries. Having memories from Lamis, his hatred for the Tuskens was actually genetic. He consequently considered it serendipitous that they had presented themselves as his prototype target. He couldn't imagine more deserving guinea pigs.

"We need to introduce the aerosol into the life support system of their habitat," the Sith Lord observed aloud. Turning to M4 he said, "See if the scanners can locate a section of their system into which we can teleport a time-release canister, but keep the ship cloaked. There's no reason to make them aware of our proximity."

After mere moments of using the _Nadir_'s equipment to scan the prefabricated structure, the droid announced, "I've identified a section of conduit into which we can introduce the canister. If we wait just a little while, they will all be inside the outpost. The sensors show that the rest of the workforce is on its way back to the habitat right now."

The predatory occupants of the _Nadir_ waited as patiently as they could for the unsuspecting Tuskens to come trundling back to their habitat. Umbrage then delayed until he was certain that the spacesuits had been shed. And after the Raiders had all comfortably settled inside the killing box, he instructed M4 to teleport the time-release canister into their life support system's primary conduit. After that, it was only a matter of watching the countdown timer. And then, their vessel's scanners coldly confirmed the release of the slaughtering spray.

Within moments, the Tuskens and all the evidence of their operations started to shimmer in uncertainty. It was like watching heat waves disperse before an unexpected, wintery wind. In the final second, before winking into nonexistence, it was as if the Tuskens and their trappings were unceremoniously sucked into an invisible black hole. Being Force-sensitive, the two men felt the quantum repercussions as, in complete contravention of its continuity, such integral components of the timeline were consigned to impossibly preexistent oblivion. To the perpetrators, the sense of wrongness was almost overwhelming. The experience was like getting away with the ultimate crime or receiving an injection of a powerful and incredibly addictive drug. It was Darth Woe who summed it up most succinctly.

"That was wrong," he correctly concluded. But then, turning to Umbrage, he conspiratorially suggested, "Let's do it again."

"Yes," he maliciously grinned as he agreed, "but on infinitely more deserving recipients."

"What is to be our next target, Master?" Woe carefully inquired. "Is there any way to use our weapon against the Jedi?"

"The shield that protects the Jedi Temple on Tatooine is unassailable," Umbrage answered. "Nothing can penetrate its protection, except the ships that are allowed to pass through. There's only one way to get the weapon within range of the Grand Master: just let the Jedi deliver it. The Force informs me that the Scree have invited them back for further deliberations. We will simply teleport a canister of the weapon onto the _Forthright_ and let Ackbar relay our regards to the Jedi Order. As powerful a pathogen as we've developed, it probably doesn't even have to actually be inside the structure to kill everyone. I doubt if the air intakes atop the temple can filter it out. And it's possible that some of the infected will make it inside before they succumb. As you know, it is of course communicable until it kills."

"Yes, and that is the ultimate failsafe," Woe rejoined. "After it's done its job, the host doesn't even exist anymore. There can't be a more effective means of sterilization than that. Am I right in assuming then that it's already time for us to head back to Scrymerula?"

"No," Umbrage surprised his apprentice by answering. "They are not going to Scrymerula. It seems that the Scree haven't been completely forthcoming with me. So be sure to keep the ship cloaked. We'll be going to Brimula."

"I know I'm the one who usually provides the comic relief, sometimes without even meaning to, so I'm not comfortable playing the heavy," Zayana explained. "And please do not get the idea that I think any less of my mentor. But something has happened to Master Julither, and we need to be certain to safeguard her as much as possible. I have a bad feeling about this mission."

"Your mentor is a very great Jedi Master and I've no doubt that she has an important part to play in the drama that's currently unfolding," Cyrella circumspectly replied. "But I have seen that her confidence seems to be under attack. And I suspect that the source of her uncertainty exists apart from anything she has yet intimated."

"I know the loss of Soma had more of an impact on her than perhaps anyone else," Zayana remarked. "She's repeatedly made mention of the mistake she made in leaving Soma alone with Lamis at their first meeting. I also know it was to honor the obligation she'd made to me. And I'm not sure how I feel about that. But what else is it that she could regret?"

"As part of research for a project assigned to me by Master Priella, I examined a number of security recordings from the time just prior to our departure from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Cyrella explained. "I was reminded of the fact that Soma was with us for awhile after she parted company with Lamis. In fact, the Jedi Council actually met more than once during that time. She also had personal interactions with a number of people, including your mentor. Being one of the few people in whom Soma confided, perhaps your master is mostly troubled by the fact that she was oblivious to how far her friend had fallen. But to put that into perspective, neither the Grand Master nor even Master Gwonameeth detected her defection until after the fact."

"Even General Kenobi didn't realize that the Dark Side had claimed his previous apprentice until after Anakin became Darth Vader," Zayana supportively said.

"The only shortcoming in all of this is that none of us are omniscient," Cyrella recapitulated. "Not even someone who sees shatterpoints can always expect to forestall the future. It certainly didn't turn out to be the case for Master Windu. We should endeavor to find occasions to remind each other of these truths while in the company of Master Julither. Perhaps it would help."

"That sounds like a commendable recourse," Zayana agreed.

Their discourse was interrupted by the pervasive sounding of a soft chime. Considering that it served as the summons to an emergency session of the Jedi Council, the sound itself seemed antithetic. Although neither of the women were Jedi Masters, it stood to reason that the envoy to Brimula would be impacted by whatever had now developed. It therefore seemed reasonable for them to respond to the summons. Using bursts of Force-induced speed to follow the sound to its source, they rapidly arrived at the observation deck of the northwest tower. Everybody was soon assembled. Knowing that Awswi had actually initiated the summons to emergency session, Leia looked to the Jedi Master.

Addressing first the holographic images of Masters Xan and Priella, he said, "I apologize for interrupting your shifts, but we have a serious problem. As I'm sure you're aware, we have been awaiting a report on the origin of the ships used by the Tusken slave traders. Since I was getting impatient, I decided to contact Republican Security to get an update on their investigation. They had no idea what I was talking about."

"How is that possible?" the shimmering image of Xan anxiously inquired.

"I'm sure you experienced the disturbance in the Force that resulted from Umbrage altering the past," Leia replied. "Whatever he did must somehow have negated the means by which they came to be in possession of those ships."

"But we both sensed that the time disruption originated in the remains of the Hoth system," Cyrella carefully interjected. "How could an event in so far removed a sector of space have such proximate repercussions?"

"The people he killed must've been the Tuskens who were really responsible for the theft or acquisition of those ships," Master Julither correctly construed. "But they put theirs to a purpose that didn't include attacking Twi'lek transports. My suspicion is that they were prospecting, which is what Lamis Cormosa was doing and how he got into so much trouble."

"If Umbrage was looking to test some new application of his technology," Awswi suggested, "he would've appreciated the possibility of finding disposable people in such a situation. I'm sure it's only because of the Force that we're still aware of the timeline he nullified. But consequently, we understand just how incredibly far-reaching the repercussions really were. It's hard to grasp."

"By what malicious means could he have eliminated people from the past?" Zayana asked.

"The Scree confirmed that teleportation was not possible for anything but single cells," Leia reminded the assembly. "I can't quite reconcile how killing the Tuskens in the Hoth system could have stopped them from acquiring their ships somewhere else. That is obviously not where they got them. Does anybody have any idea about how he could have erased them from the timeline like that?"

"Perhaps the Scree could help us comprehend how it was done," Julither suggested. "It had to involve a fusion of their teleportation technology and Umbrage's time-shifting ability. If there is any kind of security recording of what he was doing during his last visit, maybe we could discern the nature of this new application. I move that we immediately proceed with the embarkation our envoy. We cannot hope to diffuse the danger by delaying any longer."

Grand Master Solo put the measure to a vote, and it was unanimously approved. Everyone understood that their destiny, whatever it was, needed to be embraced. They needed to conduct themselves with temerity; if not, they would already have suffered a type of defeat. The Jedi had always been renowned for their boldness. They would not weather the storm that was Umbrage by abandoning their most impassioned aspect.

Since Han and Chewy were performing maintenance on the _Falcon_, making certain it would be ready for any upcoming mission, they were absent from the upper platform for the departure of the _Forthright_. Grand Master Solo stood flanked by Awswi, Gwonameeth, and their respective padawans as she watched the dreadnaught go soaring off into the sky. She then remained mute for several moments before turning to the Jedi Masters.

"I can get no sense of this expedition's outcome," she complained in confusion. "When they left before, I experienced the certainty that they would return unscathed."

"The Shroud of the Dark Side has fallen," Awswi reluctantly conceded. "We knew it was just a matter of time before Umbrage applied that aspect of his instrumentality. It can only mean that he's now ready to make his move."

Gwonameeth's padawan, the Wookiee Jedi Knight Chenezarr, growled loudly in disgruntled agreement, but Leia's padawan, Jedi Knight Avalynn Vosh, suggested, "The Shroud of the Dark Side could be like the ink of some undersea creature. It might blind everybody. Sidious certainly didn't foresee his own downfall. Perhaps it doesn't actually yield an advantage to our adversary. Maybe it merely levels the playing field. And we like it when the odds are even."

This comment was rewarded by an altogether different reaction from the amused Wookiee, who chortled uproariously. And Awswi's padawan, the Togruta Jedi Knight Hershonel, obviously was also very amused by Avalynn's attitude. Appreciating their optimism, their instructors wisely made no comments to the contrary. In fact, Awswi's normally solemn expression was briefly lost to the uncontrollable cracking of a crooked smile. Without any further discussion, the group then turned about and went back into the bastion.

Onboard the _Forthright_ it seemed to some of her subordinates as if Julither now displayed a dangerous determination. Her demeanor no longer suggested a lack of confidence. But her new intensity was almost frighteningly fey. She hovered over the three female Jedi Knights as if they were only younglings. Her dedication didn't seem to them like that of somebody who was merely a mentor. It was almost maternal. And they could not discern its source.

"You should try to get some sleep before we get to the Core," she encouraged Dari. "There might be no other opportunity until after we've reached our destination. And you can never know when you might need all your strength."

"It's too bad Masters Awswi and Gwonameeth aren't going to Brimula with us," Cyrella said, attempting to engaged Julither in small talk.

"I'm just glad you and the Gallantry are going with us," the Jedi Master puzzlingly replied.

After Julither had walked away, Zayana turned to Cyrella and softly asked, "Does she know something?"

"She knows lots of things," Cyrella playfully replied. "She's a Jedi Master."

Not particularly pleased that Cyrella was trying to take her place as the one who introduced the comic relief, Zayana replied, "Stop stealing my lines."

"She's had to adopt the responsibility of an entire triumvirate," Cyrella more understandingly responded. "And the mission couldn't possibly be more important. If the Force had not arranged otherwise, it probably would've been Grand Master Solo making the excursion. If Master Julither needs to do this on her own terms, our most reasonable and only recourse is to be supportive of her. And if she is actually seeing shatterpoints, we must trust that the Force will inform her when and if it becomes time to share them with us."

"I think I liked it better when you were trying to be funny," Zayana comically complained. But she then noticed that Dari had been privy to their entire exchange and turned to her to ask, "Are we keeping you up?"

"Listening to the two of you is far more refreshing than whatever little nap I might manage to take," she replied. "And I'm not really sure why the Jedi Master thought I needed one. Don't stop on my account."

The three young women spent the rest of the trip toward the Core in quiet conversation, but the subject of their discussion centered on the time each had spent at the temple on Tatooine. It was nothing short of scary to think that, aside from their interface with the Force, such memories could be unceremoniously ripped away. There was no way to estimate the number of individuals who had unknowingly lost part of their past when it was surreptitiously reshaped by the insidious instrumentality of Darth Umbrage.

Catapulting around the Core was no less chaotic than it had been on the prior occasion, but the_ Forthright_ emerged unscathed from the seemingly interminable ordeal. And the dreadnaught was soon on a direct course for Brimula. Julither remained on the bridge the entire time, but the three Jedi Knights dozed as the ship shot across the empty expanse that stretched between the spiral arm in which the Scree resided and the rest of the galaxy proper. Although Ackbar and his crew had loaded a subspace relay buoy aboard for potential deployment in this area, the Grand Master had stressed the need for them to first obtain permission for its placement from whoever was actually the chief executive of the Scree. Consequently, this was their intention.

Although it was immediately apparent that it was indeed a world of topographical extremes, Brimula was beautiful. Upon entering orbit, the crew of the _Forthright_ received exact instructions for the ship's approach to a secured landing location. Everyone in the envoy understood that the planet's indigenous life forms, although almost extinct, had resurged in response to the efforts of the Scree to make Brimula more habitable. And some of the fauna were frighteningly fearsome.

The blister of ray shielding, which encompassed the enormous landing pad, was interrupted long enough to allow the _Forthright_ to touch down. As its operation resumed, the platform swiftly descended into a cavernous conduit that actually dwarfed the dreadnaught. It was obvious to all the observers that the towering tunnel was really a reworked lava tube. Its reinforced, cylindrical walls glittered with metallic iridescence before the floodlights that encircled the platform's resting place. A small assembly of humanoid-looking individuals were waiting in a reception area at the edge of the platform. If it had not been for the overabundance of artificial light, which seemed to mimic the spectral output of the local star, the welcoming party could easily have been invisible. Their skin was cobalt blue. It made the whites of their eyes look almost simulated. And although their pupils were black, the irises that surrounded them were all a very shocking shade of cyan.

The passengers promptly disembarked. As the envoy made its way towards the welcoming committee, one of its cobalt constituents stepped forward to receive them. Even though the Jedi typically bow, the Scree were really only aware of the customary greeting rituals from the library downloads they'd received. Consequently, Julither was offered a handshake. This made it clear that the Scree did indeed have five fingers on each hand, although the outermost on either side were opposable thumbs. The cyborgs had been similarly equipped, but the Jedi Master had not been certain whether this was true of the organic Scree or only their mechanical manifestations. Of course, she courteously responded in kind.

"I am Chancellor Varnic," the alien cordially declared. "It is my great please to welcome you and your associates to Brimula. We should probably begin by introducing all the members of our respective parties."

"We're grateful for your decision to so receive us. I'm Jedi Master Julither," she replied. And then indicating each in turn with a wave of her hand, she continued, "This is Jedi Knight Zayana, Cyrella, and Dari. The crew of the _Forthright_ are still aboard ship. We didn't wish to impose upon your hospitality by burdening you with care of the entire crew. Its accommodations are sufficient for their stay. At your discretion, however, I will happily call them forth so you can meet them."

"Allow me first to introduce my family," Varnic insisted. Turning to the modest assembly with which he had been waiting, the Chancellor continued, "This is my wife, Shani; my son, Demorin; and my daughter, Kashari. The other member of our group is my executive assistant, Craydic."

At Varnic's request, Julither then summoned the crew of the _Forthright_ and introduced them to the Chancellor and his family. And she was happy for the opportunity since the craft's diverse crew served to represent the myriad species of which the Republic was actually composed. The Chancellor seemed particularly pleased to meet Admiral Ackbar, whose name he recognized as significant from some of the most recent records that the Scree had downloaded from the _Nadir_.

"It is our custom to welcome guests with a meal. We are regrettably unprepared to entertain your starship's entire compliment," Varnic apologetically informed the admiral. "But you and your gallant crew are welcome to roam at will. It is not necessary for you to stay on your ship. We ask only that you restrict your excursions to the tunnels and avoid venturing out onto the surface."

Admiral Ackbar thanked the Chancellor for his hospitality. Varnic and his entourage then led the envoy across the base of the cavernous conduit and through the entrance of a much smaller side passage. As they were working their way down the side tunnel, Varnic used the occasion to express his concerns regarding the Sith Lord.

"We spent some time examining the security recording from the Century Station, which you left with Chief Magistrate Corgus," he said. "He recognized the hilt of the assassin's lightsaber. It is the one worn by Darth Umbrage. When you tried to ask the Sith Lord about it, he changed the subject; but we suspect that he did indeed eliminate his predecessor. Both murders would seem completely unprovoked. Even if he can save the galaxy, after a fashion, it doesn't behoove us to rely on someone who has demonstrated such a complete lack of compassion. His agenda is not the altruistic one he has advertized. He's using the coming catastrophe to promote his own plan, as an excuse for subjugation. In actuality, it is fortunate that we can no longer offer him any kind of meaningful aid. We have recognized that we need to distance ourselves from the overbearing benevolence of his predatory campaign."

"Thank you for sharing your insights," Julither politely replied. "We're hoping you might have some idea of the industry in which he is now engaged. We know he has succeeded in creating a new type of time weapon. Could we possibly learn anything about it by examining the records of his previous stay?"

"Perhaps not surprisingly, Umbrage obviously knew he was under surveillance," Varnic said with disdain. "He spent most of his time training his apprentice. We know nothing about any new type of weapon. When he left our system, we understood that his plan was to equip some probe droids with his remaining shards. He intended to time-shift them into the future in close proximity to star systems the compliance of which were the most crucial to his scheme. He'd thus be able to monitor their obedience, or lack thereof, before it ever even occurred."

"What?" Cyrella rasped, automatically coming to a complete stop.

Because the eight people had been pressed into close proximity by the compactness of the side conduit, some collisions resulted when Cyrella unexpectedly stopped. Demorin would have run into Dari, except that the prescience of the Jedi Knight prevented any actual impact. But the young man lost his footing and would have fallen if she hadn't reached out and steadied him. As she withdrew her hand, she saw the unusually warm regard with which he responded. She shyly nodded, acknowledging his unspoken gratitude, but it felt to her as if the event had been vital.

Turning to Cyrella, Varnic inquired, "You find this bit of news especially disturbing?"

"Darth Umbrage surely expects to see those systems engaged in industry that supports his evacuation agenda," Cyrella responded. Turning to Julither, she continued, "If he sees anything else, he's sure to take steps. Have we perhaps waited too long to represent this situation to the Galactic Senate?"

"The time weapon is our principal concern," the Jedi Master authoritatively answered. "The ability to rewrite history is of much more preeminent importance than how Darth Umbrage might react if he sees something besides compliance in those systems. Grand Master Solo will decide when it's appropriate to involve the Galactic Senate. While it's worrisome to consider our enemy as having such futuristic surveillance, his probe droids will be essentially fixed in space. They're not going to be able to help him draw connections between current events in distant sectors and what they're observing close at hand in the future. Even though he will know if his grand agenda remains unrealized, he'll have no idea how his purpose is being preempted. He'll be in the dark."

Zayana came very close to making a remark about the redundancy of Julither saying that a Dark Lord of the Sith was in the dark, but she wisely thought better of it.

As they were entering the banquet hall, Varnic said, "I suppose it's entirely possible that you ate just prior to arrival. But it's been our experience that the act of dining together tends to make conversations more comfortable. You're by no means expected to partake of more nourishment than you desire, although you're more than welcome to eat your fill. We studied the downloaded library extensively in order to be certain we offered you foodstuffs that you would find pleasantly palatable."

During the course of the dinner, Demorin made casual eye contact with Dari on a number of occasions. It didn't seem to be presumptuous, but simply sociable. She nonetheless had trouble wrenching her gaze away from his strikingly cyan eyes. She ultimately decided that her only real recourse was to engage him in dialogue, which she did once there was a lapse in the discussion between Julither and Varnic.

"I'm curious about the biosphere that's developed on Brimula," she remarked as if she were doing nothing more than making small talk. "How did you decide not to prevent the development of predators?"

"Like other sentient species," Demorin seemed delighted to answer, "we became incidental experts in causing mass extinctions through things like defoliation and deforestation. We wanted to establish a sustainable, symbiotic biosphere on Brimula. Experience has shown the necessity of apex predators in such a system. We compromised the stability of biospheres on Scrymerula through their removal. Our purpose is to supplant the predators by integrating ourselves into the established ecosystem in their place. We intend for some reserves to remain as a kind of control group. We can use them as a failsafe in the event that we make mistakes. Our intention is not to make merchandise of the system that's established itself here, as if it were merely a commodity, but to actually incorporate ourselves into it. To begin, we do of course have to make some areas safe for our occupation; hence, the safaris."

"Perhaps I could persuade you and the members of your party to participate in such a safari tomorrow," Varnic suggested to Julither. "We no longer hunt for the thrill of the kill. Nonetheless, we must make room for ourselves on the surface. Sitting around in conference rooms surely will not strengthen our association as much as engaging in activities together."

The three Jedi Knights couldn't be certain when they had last seen Julither laugh so openly, before she smilingly responded, "Your wisdom is certainly unassailable. The Scree are fortunate to have so astute a leader. We are happy to accept your invitation."

Even though the four ambassadors could've simply returned to the_ Forthright_, Varnic gently urged them to avail themselves of the accommodations offered by the Scree. He obviously took his responsibilities as their host very seriously. Julither graciously accepted his offer on behalf of the envoy. And after she used her com-link to advise Ackbar of this development, the four ladies retired to the proffered, and rather sumptuous, compartments. They passed the night peacefully.

After breakfast, when they assembled the next morning, Varnic said, "Ideally, we would like to raise the platform with your starship on it and use it as a secure base of operations. The crew could monitor us from that location if they'd prefer. But they are welcome to remain here instead. I understand that they have found the entertainment centers. And I suspect that more than a few friendships have already formed."

"Although Admiral Ackbar has command over the spacecraft," Julither replied, "as leader of the diplomatic envoy, I feel as if I'm ultimately responsible for everybody's safety. The creatures we're hunting are apparently comparable to lyleks?"

"From the downloaded records we reviewed, I would say it's a pretty accurate comparison," the Chancellor replied.

"We understand that the ecosystem here has been developing for generations, but can you explain the emergence of so complex a life form in so short an amount of time?" Cyrella asked.

"They were already here," Demorin took the opportunity to answer, although looking mostly at Dari as he did. "Like most of the water on this world, possibly for many millions of your years, the life forms were all subsurface. Some lived in burrows and actual caves. Most lived in various areas of the extensive lava tube systems that crisscross the upper strata of the crust. The first of the explorers who came here, when they discovered and entered the underground environment, killed the ones they encountered. By the time we started to really encroach into the most remote regions of the lava tube system, we were already hydrating and oxygenating the atmosphere. At that point, instead of killing it, we opted to simply drive the underground life to the surface. Since we were reinforcing the tunnel walls to make them more radiation resistant and even to increase their oxygen levels initially, the animals couldn't regain their access to this region. But then their populations exploded in response to the idyllic conditions we'd created aboveground."

"I accept your suggestion," Julither said to Varnic. "And I'll recommend to Ackbar that he do the same. I suppose then that we should get this little excursion underway."

Leaning toward Cyrella and speaking in a surreptitious tone, Zayana said, "This is where all the fun begins."

"More so than even before, we need to determine the whereabouts of the Tusken Raiders," Jedi Master Awswi insistently said to Leia. "It is the only way we can discover what happened to the ones Umbrage eliminated. Maybe by so doing we can gain some sort of insight into his new weapon."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Grand Master Solo carefully inquired. "How do propose to begin such a search?"

"The fact that Gwonameeth can't detect them indicates to me that they are still in an area of disturbed space," Awswi answered. "And this is consistent with my suspicions."

"Go ahead," Leia encouragingly rejoined.

"In addition to their extensive droid foundries," Awswi explained, "the Geonosians were also in the business of building ships. I'm certain you know where the plans to the original Death Star originated. The Tuskens are opportunists. It's entirely possible that they entered the remnants of that system in search of anything of worth that'd been abandoned. If so, then they would've also been in close proximity to Ryloth, which might explain how they discovered the transport ships."

"The destruction of the star would have fried the circuits in anything technological," General Solo, who also happened to be in the room, pointed out. "And then there's the shockwave."

"Many of their manufacturing plants were underground," Awswi argued. "Some might even have offered enough limited protection to result in minimalistic damage to its contents."

"Okay," Han replied. "But you are still conceding that the contents would have been at least somewhat damaged. Tuskens aren't engineers. The repairs would've been beyond their ability."

"I'm not suggesting that they performed the repairs," Awswi craftily countered. "We're not so terribly far from Bothan Space. If the Tuskens, whom Umbrage somehow killed in the past, were originally responsible for their tribe encountering another group of opportunists, one that had the capacity for making those repairs, it could possibly explain why they didn't ultimately end up with those ships. The Bothans have them."

"That's an exceedingly insightful suggestion," Leia acknowledged in a deeply congratulatory tone. "How do you want to proceed?"

"Our fighters aren't as formidable as the _Falcon_, but they're also less likely to draw anyone's attention if we're really being watched," Awswi answered. "They're also shorter-range, but they'd be enough to get Gwonameeth and me to Geonosis. If we can't find the Tuskens, we'll head into Bothan Space and see if we can find the ships instead. Whoever has them should be able to tell us where they originated. And that should lead us to the Tuskens."

"Because of the protective casing the Scree installed in their tunnels, I wasn't even certain if I'd really found the _Forthright_ at first," Woe said to Umbrage. "But they just brought the ship back up. That's the good news. Unfortunately, we still have a serious problem."

"What do you mean?" Umbrage growled.

"Even with its defensive shields deactivated, the _Forthright_ is still encased in ablative armor. It's scattering the teleporter beam," Woe replied. "We won't be able to just transport the canister onto the ship. It'll have to be smuggled aboard. I'm perfectly willing to make the attempt. But the odds are that I'll be detected. If so, it would defeat the entire purpose of the plan."

"Defeat isn't a word you should so lightly bandy about," Umbrage complained.

"I didn't mean myself personally," Woe rejoined. "I could kill them all. But that doesn't get us any closer to eliminating the Grand Master. The Scree are in contact with the Jedi. If we were to just take the ship, they're certain to report the incident to the Jedi Council. We'd never be able to get through the temple's shields."

"Since we have yet to install the holocrons into the probe droids, I still have access to all the crystal shards," Umbrage maliciously mused. "There might be a way to use one and remedy this problem. It would mean reworking your weapon so it functions more like mine. We might be able to cloak you."

"I've wondered about the invisibility that the Crystal Matrix imparts to the ship," Woe elected to admit. "Since it can cloak something of this size, it stands to reason that there should be other applications."

"But we'll need to perfect this application quickly," Umbrage observed. "You need to get that canister on their ship while it's still on the surface. They're apparently taking part in a hunt. If you don't manage to do this while the Jedi are away, we might not get another opportunity."

With the aid of the droids and their direct access to the Crystal Matrix, the men immediately went to work on their insidious project. Already imbued with the Dark Side of the Force, Anakin's lightsaber underwent a transformation more malevolent than anything even Darth Vader himself had ever imagined. By utilizing a dark procedure that caused the two to be in sinister symbiosis, a second crystal was installed in the unholy hilt. Unlike the Predator's Prism, which bestowed on Darth Umbrage the capacity to change his appearance, this weapon gave Darth Woe the ability to become virtually invisible. Like most kinds of cloak, it wasn't perfect; but it rendered its wielder very difficult to detect as long as its blade wasn't activated. Nonetheless, its homicidal designers believed it would be sufficient for the purpose of surreptitiously placing the canister on the ship.

"You're being afforded a very great honor," Umbrage announced as he handed the finished weapon to his apprentice. "You said you believed that you would use this lightsaber to kill a Jedi Master. In actuality, you will bring about the end of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

"Thank you for equipping me to fulfill my destiny, my master," Woe replied, bowing. "This is a day that history will long remember."

"Yes, perhaps I won't have to rewrite it anymore," Umbrage gleefully agreed.

Since the dense foliage of the encircling forest promised to make it problematic for anybody in the _Forthright_ to monitor the hunting party's progress, most of the crew remained below in the sprawling tunnel system. Only a skeleton crew seemed entertained by the idea of observing the safari from afar. In order to facilitate falling back to the starship, if the need should arise, none of either its shields or those of the platform itself were raised. The ship's confines were impervious to the radiation and vacuum of space. No animal would be able to imperil its occupants in a way that even space itself could not. After its ascent had stopped, with the _Forthright_ occupying most of its area, the hunting party then stepped to the edge of the platform.

"As I understand it, the members of your illustrious order normally arm themselves only with lightsabers," Varnic respectfully remarked. "But on this occasion I wonder if perhaps you'd make an exception. The Crimpth are the most formidable life forms we've ever encountered. And they are as terrible to behold as they are dangerous. I personally would not want to have to get close enough to one to kill it with nothing but a handheld weapon. Their exoskeletons are known to be somewhat resistant even to particle beams."

"Whatever dangers might await us on your world," Julither answered, looking circumspectly around, "the Crimpth do not figure significantly into that equation."

Varnic seemed only reassured by her response. He missed the sidelong glance she shot at Cyrella as she concluded her summation. His female family members had remained behind. But with Demorin and Craydic also in the company, they moved out. The men activated their energy weapons as they prepared to head down the nearby trail.

Cyrella couldn't be certain what had set the Jedi Master off. She did have a vague sense of some sort of danger. But it seemed to be somewhere far away. Before receiving Julither's furtive glance, she had been assuming that it was simply a response to the predators that they knew to inhabit the jungle stretching all around them. But now, she wasn't so sure. Somehow the source didn't seem to be isolated to ground level, which is what she would have expected if it was really due to a land-based predator. The sense of danger also seemed to emanate from the air.

Since alpha predators consider nearly everything else to be prey, it was not long before one of the Crimpth came across their company. They were actually being stalked by their quarry, but the combined fire power of the three energy weapons quickly brought it down. The Jedi however saw for themselves the truth of Varnic's earlier assertion. One of the energy bolts bounced off of the animal's armor and ricocheted towards the onlookers. But a skillful swipe of Dari's lightsaber deflected it harmlessly away.

Something similar happened sometime later with the next Crimpth they encountered, but on that occasion it wasn't quite as innocuous. The laser bolt deflected directly back at Demorin. Her facility with the Force allowed Julither to promptly levitate Demorin's laser rifle up into the path of the bolt, keeping the discharge from striking him in the chest. But his weapon was wrecked as a result, rendered totally inoperative.

"You can't be out here unarmed," Varnic anxiously insisted. "And in order to safeguard you, somebody will need to escort you back."

"I'll go," Dari volunteered. "You guys are really doing all the hunting anyway."

She instantly wondered if she'd perhaps misspoken in more ways than one, but the informal term of familiarity seemed acceptable to Varnic. And since she and Demorin hadn't even tried to hide the friendship that was forming between them, she also feared that Julither might forbid her request. Dari thought that the Jedi Master might be reminded of leaving Soma alone with Lamis.

Instinctively responding however to some instinct she couldn't quite qualify, Julither was still behaving in a motherly manner towards the Jedi Knights in her charge. She only considered the request as an opportunity to send Dari out of harm's way. Therefore, she was entirely agreeable with the idea of letting her accompany Demorin back to the _Forthright_. The young couple quickly took their leave of the party and retraced their steps back to the landing platform while engaging in cordial conversation. Dari's facility with the Force had assured her that there were no Crimpth in the immediate area, so they actually enjoyed a pleasant stroll.

"There's a weapons locker just inside the airlock," she affably informed Demorin. "I am sure no one will mind you borrowing one of our laser rifles. After all, we will come back this way when the hunt is over. You can simply return it at the time."

"Thank you. That will save us a trip down into the tunnels," Demorin remarked. "And I would love to see the inside of your starship. As I understand it, your vessel has been from one side of the galaxy to the other. I've never actually been outside our system."

"Perhaps you'll visit the Republic one day," Dari suggested, speaking far more prophetically than she realized. "Your society is such a wonderful example of what it's possible for a people to accomplish together."

Shortly after this, they reached the main airlock for the _Forthright_. Demorin noticed how Dari cocked her head as she regarded the aperture. Her behavior seemed to suggest that something was amiss. But he had no perception of anything out of place.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I seem to be sensing danger beyond that door," she softly answered. "I've the impression that someone went through here recently and that they have yet to emerge. Stay here for now. If I'm somehow mistaken and it's actually safe, I'll happily invite you in."

"I cannot think of a reason for anybody aboard to come outside while your ship is still on the surface," Demorin rejoined, but Dari had already activated the airlock and entered the ship.

Jedi Knight Dari Jenay warily walked right by the weapons locker, carefully continuing down the main corridor. Something seemed out of place, but she wasn't able to isolate its source. She was about to ultimately dismiss the misgiving when she suddenly sensed that her lightsaber, the Violet Vergence, was reacting to the disturbance. Deftly deploying the weapon, she activated its nearly indigo emanation. Using it almost like the needle of a compass, she systematically swept it around, searching for the source of the disruption in the Force. Only moments after finding the focal point of the disturbing sensation, a blue blade erupted before her and Darth Woe attacked.

Although she was strong with the Force, she wasn't a match for the increased midi-chlorian count of her seemingly insuperable assailant. Fighting with a ferocity that was really reminiscent of Vaapad, it was almost as if her lightsaber became a reincarnation of the fabled blade that had faced Anakin Skywalker's duplicitous weapon once before. And it was doubly determined not to succumb to its darkling attacker on this occasion. Given her disadvantage, she acquitted herself with improbable poise as she parried one murderous lightsaber swing after another. However, it would've been the end for her if help hadn't arrived just as her defenses were finally failing. Jedi Master Julither erupted from the nearby airlock with the power of a sandstorm in the wastelands of Tatooine.

Taking Dari's place in the compromised quarters into which the Jedi Knight had slowly been maneuvered, Julither used a Force-push to hurl her through the open airlock door. Because she was unprepared for the sudden expulsion, her landing wasn't quite controlled. But since she fell into Demorin's arms, she wasn't injured by the experience. After realizing her situation, she very perceptibly paused before extricating herself from his embrace. In like manner, Demorin paused before altogether disengaging. Looking up, they beheld what was happening inside the ship.

In order to save the life of her previous padawan, Julither had placed herself in a vulnerable position. No amount of swordsmanship skills would suffice to counter the disadvantage she had inherited by inserting herself into the situation. The Adjudicator flashed and sizzled as she deftly defended herself, but she could gain no advantage. She finally fell right there on the _Forthright_.

Dari would've disastrously rushed right back into the fray to face her master's murderer, but she and Demorin were both unceremoniously shoved aside. Wielding the Gallantry, Jedi Knight Cyrella Lasari swept between the pair as if she were surrounded by the turbulence of a tornado. She completely overflew the landing platform, leaping through the open airlock to confront Darth Woe. The stalwart spaceship actually shuddered, from stem to stern, in response to the storm of her arrival. The power of the vergence was fully upon her.

Klaxons sounded as the besieged _Forthright_'s systems erroneously reported an impact; and to anybody aboard, the report of the combatants' lightsabers crashing into each other might very well have sounded like meteor strikes. Within the spacecraft, the open area in front of the airlock became the arena in which the two titans vied for definitive victory. Darth Woe continuously tried to back the Jedi Knight into an indefensible position. But Cyrella swiftly circled her attacker each time. And the Gallantry was always exactly where it needed to be to intercept every thrust of his weapon. Despite his mastery of the Dark Side and all the technique taught to him by his master, he could find no way to penetrate its perimeter.

As the conflict continued, he eventually started to understand that he was really the one on the defensive. Slowly but surely, he was revealing all of his most advanced methods. If he could not overcome her quickly, she would soon be able to anticipate his actions. She was relentlessly waiting him out. And the moment he made a single mistake, he knew it would be his last. But he could not discern the source of her skill and strength. It was beyond his experience. This caused a lapse in his confidence. And without confidence, even the most powerful Sith Lord is nothing.

As Dari and Demorin looked on, Cyrella ultimately outmaneuvered her opponent and fatally ran him through. The apprentice of Darth Umbrage collapsed in a lifeless heap not very far from the body of the Jedi Master he had just slain. But his malicious mentor was aware of the life that was lost. Abandoning its invisibility to take vengeance, the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ descended and opened fire.

"Get him the hell out of here!" Cyrella shouted at Dari while leaping down from the airlock to the landing platform in order to give the _Nadir_ something besides the ship to shoot at.

Dari didn't need to be told twice. As she took her escort by the hand and led him away from the endangered area, she glanced back over her shoulder. She saw Cyrella use the Gallantry to deflect fire from the turbo lasers of the _Nubian Nadir_ before using a very precisely-timed burst of Force-induced speed to disappear into the jungle with the enemy's ship in hot pursuit. The crew of the_ Forthright_, obviously aware of what was happening, raised its shields. Had they hesitated even for a second, the dreadnaught would've been disastrously damaged by the laser blast that the _Nubian_ _Nadir_ fired at it in passing. But instead, the incinerating blast bounced harmlessly off into the atmosphere.

Revealing that he'd also witnessed the series of events, Demorin breathlessly blurted, "She sacrificed herself to save your ship!"

"No," Dari replied as encouragingly as she could while running. "She can corner much more quickly than his ship can. Umbrage will never catch her."

"That just means he'll be coming after us as soon as he figures it out," he anxiously replied. "And I don't have the speed of a Jedi. We need to get underground. I know of an opening not far from here."

Demorin was suddenly leading the way. Dari had an opportunity to regret the fact that she'd failed to get him a replacement weapon from the _Forthright_. Consequently, he was both on point and unarmed. But she had no perception of any Crimpth in the jungle immediately around them, so it certainly seemed safe to pursue his preferred option.

"Where are you taking us?" it occurred to her to ask.

"This planet doesn't have tectonic plate movement like Scrymerula. But much of its water is subsurface," he rasped between breaths. "It will expand and contract with temperature changes. Sometimes it evaporates. These motions can cause the curst to shift, sometimes compromising the casing in one of our tunnels. There's one nearby that had to be abandoned for this reason."

"Doesn't that mean it's not safe?" she inquired in confusion.

"This planet's ray shielding isn't like those in your Republic," he explained while pushing his way through interposing clumps of plant life. "It's mainly for deflecting dangerous solar radiation. Between it and the reengineering of the atmosphere, the reinforcement of the tunnels is almost redundant. It was abandoned back when we still needed them sealed well enough to hold extra oxygen. We don't even really require the shielding anymore."

"You make it sound as if it's been empty for a very long time," she carefully commented, not wanting to appear argumentative. She was concerned about his security, and she didn't actually have any alternative to offer. "How long has it been since anyone was even in there?"

"We've been concentrating on aboveground operations," he replied. "It hasn't been included in the reclamation process yet. We'll probably be the first people to explore it in decades. But it'll be alright."

He could see that she was apprehensive. He was clearly trying to replace her anxiety with a sense of adventure. Stepping around a rocky ridge, a crevice was suddenly exposed at his feet. She could see his cyan eyes flicking back and forth as he carefully estimated the distance to the bottom of the gorge. He then stepped over the edge and slipped into the shadows of the chasm.

It wasn't until she stepped into the spot where he'd been standing that she abruptly realized the source of her unease. The tunnel's reinforced shielding was still intact enough to prevent her perception of its peril until she was standing right before its breach. And her reckless companion had already moved out of range around a boulder before she could use the Force to levitate him out of danger. This was why there had been no Crimpth in the area aboveground. Activating the Violet Vergence, she leapt down into the lair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**The QRV: Quantum Retrovirus**_

"Gwonameeth, are you picking anything up?" Awswi asked, speaking into his helmet mic as he glanced across at the other Jedi fighter.

Awswi knew it wasn't really necessary to address the telepathic Jedi Master verbally, but he had always felt as if it wasn't polite to make such an exception for someone so exotic. It seemed somewhat prejudicial. He thought it was more impartial for him to express himself to everyone in the same manner, even if the answer would necessarily be nonverbal. In response, the image of an ocean devoid of sea life formed in his mind. Telepathy apparently wasn't telling Gwonameeth anything beyond the emptiness also indicated on Awswi's scanners.

As they continued to plumb the decimated depths of what had once been the Geonosis star system, the Force finally led them to the ravaged remnant of the principal planet. Its atmosphere and the upper crust of one hemisphere had been ripped away by the stellar explosion. Every life form had been obliterated. Anybody who was familiar with its former topography would've called it break, but now it was altogether barren and blasted.

And yet, as they orbited the dark and desolate semi-sphere, Gwonameeth and the scanning systems on their fighters began detecting an underground cavity in which both organic and even technological activity were impossibly present. They exercised extreme stealth while landing the fighters just outside the ray-shielded entrance. They then donned tailor-made spacesuits before disembarking. But a cursory examination quickly revealed that there was no way around the ray shield. And if they used their lightsabers to excavate their way through the rock face, they would depressurize the cavernous enclosure beyond. However, Gwonameeth's telepathy identified the occupants as Bothans, with whom the Jedi Order and the Rebel Alliance had always enjoyed an amicable relationship. It consequently made sense to dispense with secrecy and simply contact the alcove's occupants. Gwonameeth was able to identify the appropriate frequency, and Awswi switched his helmet mic over for the purpose.

"Greetings in the name of the Force, my Bothan brothers," he affably announced. "I am Jedi Master Awswi. My associate and I seek an audience with you so that we might discuss the likely whereabouts of a band of Tusken Raiders for whom we are looking. May we enter?"

A second ray shield formed further down the rocky conduit. The one that had been blocking their entrance then dissipated. Once they'd stepped into the technological airlock, the first baffle reformed behind them and then the interior partition was removed. They were thus able to enter the area in which the Bothans were conducting their industry, effecting repairs to a small fleet of Geonosian ships. The pair of Jedi Masters immediately recognized the configuration of the craft that had been used by the Tuskens. Since their spacesuits confirmed that they had stepped into a controlled environment, they took a moment to remove their helmets. The most nearby Bothan moved to greet them as they were completing the ritual.

"Welcome, friends of the Force. I'm Seng," he intoned, his whiskers framing the words. "Are you in need of any refreshment? Your business must be terribly important to bring you to such a ruined region. But surely you can allow us to extend you a little hospitality."

Understanding the importance of such pleasantries, Awswi answered, "We are grateful. But please do not overly deplete your stores on our account. Perhaps a beverage would suffice, that and a bit of information."

As he led the Jedi Masters to an area that appeared to have been provided for workers who were taking breaks, Seng said, "You mentioned a band of Tusken Raiders. We had a worrisome encounter with just such a group of those predatory people, but it was years ago. In a peculiarly altruistic gesture, it seems that the Hutts provided transports to relocate their various tribes from Tatooine. They must've commandeered the one that showed up here."

"What happened and how long ago?" Awswi asked as he accepted a beverage from Seng.

"I think it was right before you moved your temple to Tatooine. Our ray shield is designed to allow for pressurization of the compartment," the Bothan said in reply. "It's not really for defense. The rock enclosure could still be compromised. Of course, that would kill all of us inside. And I'm pretty such it's what they were preparing to do, but then something strange happened."

"What was that?" Awswi inquired as Seng extended appropriate amenities to Gwonameeth.

"They started sending out a distress signal," Seng shook his head and snorted in confusion as he responded. "At first, we thought it was some kind of trick, designed to get us to voluntarily lower our ray shield so they could take us hostage. But then they obviously surrendered the ship back to the original crew, whom they fortunately hadn't killed. We had only a brief exchange with them before they headed off toward Hutt Space. They had some kind of medical emergency. No one knew from where the contagion could've even conceivably come, but it sounded as if some of the Tuskens very quickly succumbed to an incredibly fatal infection. The crew quarantined the survivors and headed toward the nearest Hutt medical facility."

Awswi had been considering the coincidence between the distress signal in Seng's account and the one mentioned by Jedi Master Julither, up until the Bothan included the disturbing detail about some of the Tuskens unexpectedly expiring. It seemed as if the time weapon's method of operation had been exposed, but he was stunned by how far back in time they'd been removed.

"They were killed by some unknown disease?" he pressed.

"And that's what's so strange," Seng agreed. "The ship had been in space for what might've been months. I think the Tuskens decided to attack us because they were literally running out of provisions. Whatever killed them couldn't have come from Tatooine. And it didn't sound like they had made port anywhere in between. If the foodstuffs were infected, everybody should've gotten sick. And I'm sure the captive crew would've only been given the leftovers; yet, they were utterly unaffected. It just doesn't make any sense. As long ago as this was, will you still go after them?"

After exchanging a glance with Gwonameeth, Awswi answered, "It might not be necessary. We are trying to ascertain the disposition of a specific group of Tusken Raiders. Although you've helped us, we now need to reconsider how it will be best to go about our business. You say they headed toward Hutt Space, toward the nearest such medical facility?"

"They clearly stated their destination," Seng replied. "but they'd have reached it long ago."

"We're very grateful for all your assistance, Bothan brother," Awswi ceremoniously said with a bow. Gesturing with his hand, he concluded, "We wish you and your associates great success in all your industry here. May the Force be with you."

After Seng responded in kind, the two Jedi Masters took their leave of the ray-shielded work area. Once they were back out on the surface and making their way toward their fighters, Awswi switched back to their secure frequency and said, "I do not like having to give an ally so evasive an answer, but the truth is simply too terrible. Once we have powered up the ships, I will contact the Grand Master and report our findings. But I doubt if she'll send us after the Tuskens now. I'm not even sure what course of action to recommend. Do you have any ideas?"

Once more, the image that formed in his mind in response was of an ocean that was devoid of any sea life.

Grand Master Solo stood in the middle of the practice floor. The encompassing observation area was practically choked with padawans and Jedi Knights. Han and Chewbacca were also in attendance. In her highly-skilled hands the Grand Master held the Centrifuge, her newly finished three-section saberstaff. As she activated its emerald emanations, its electrostaff center section, made of phrik alloy, hummed and glowed. After a moment's meditation, using the Force to make an appendage of the prototype armament, she surrounded herself with its spinning perimeter of incinerating illumination. The weapon's swirling motion produced a signature sound that echoed off the massive stone walls and suggested a disturbed swarm of exceedingly large insects. This was a weapon the very noise of which would give serious pause to any potential opponent.

For several scintillating minutes she put the weapon through its pulsating paces. Technique after advanced technique were demonstrated as the Force informed her of the various methods by which the device could be deployed. Unlike its precursor, made of wood or sometimes metal, the Centrifuge couldn't be grasped by its blades; at least, not unless its wielder could safely take hold of plasma emanations. But this shortcoming did not appear to make it the least bit unwieldy to Leia. The onlookers were reminded of security recordings they'd seen from the _Akul_.

As she powered down the device, she looked to Avalynn. Her previous padawan discerned that the Grand Master wanted her to take charge of the weapon, although she wasn't initially aware of the reason for the handoff. But as Leia's gaze met that of Han, her husband understood what all the Force-sensitive individuals in the room still had yet to discover. Gwonameeth would have known, but the telepathic Jedi Master was still elsewhere in the disturbed spaces of the Arkanis Sector. The time for the delivery of their child had come.

Like many expectant mothers in civilized sectors of the galaxy, Leia was wearing a bracelet that allowed her to instantly alert a team of obstetric droids. As the mechanical midwives arrived in the room, everyone made sure to clear the path to the medical bay. Leia made her way out in front of all her admirers while Han and Chewy attached themselves to the entourage. In spite of her original expectations when handed the Centrifuge, believing everyone would want to handle the new weapon, Avalynn discovered that she was being abandoned as everybody went instead to the waiting area outside the infirmary. Securing the saberstaff in a display case that'd already been rearranged to make the required room, she followed the throng from the practice chamber.

Han stayed in the delivery room the entire time. But once Leia had been made comfortable, Chewy shortly emerged and joined the rest of the well-wishers. Aside from the observation deck of the northwest tower, the view from the waiting area outside the infirmary was without equal. It provided a picturesque distraction for the members of the group, enabling them to pass the time as patiently as possible. Since it was evening, the dusky hues of the desert populated the pastel sky and created a surrealistic backdrop for the arrival of new life.

Eventually emerging from the delivery room, Han announced, "We've known for awhile that we were going to have a son. We decided early on to name him after Leia's well-known brother. And you'll all be able to meet Lucas in just a little while."

"How's he doing?" Avalynn took the opportunity to ask.

"I always thought of kids as looking kind of delicate," Han replied. "But I would say he looks strong enough to pull the ears off of a gundark."

With alarm, Julither had informed the members of the hunting party that she perceived Dari as being in danger. Instructing Cyrella and Zayana to find a location in which they believed they could safeguard their respected companions, the Jedi Master headed off to assist her padawan. They had no more than located a defensible position when Cyrella passed their responsibility to Zayana alone. And then, brandishing the Gallantry, she too abandoned them to race back in the direction of the landing pad.

Zayana was momentarily mystified by the way in which their entire situation was so abruptly altered. But after no more than several minutes of such involuntary inactivity, the Force informed her that Cyrella was also now in dire danger. Activating her lightsaber, she authoritatively turned to the two men.

"Watch our six," she insistently said. "We're going back."

Zayana cut a wide enough swath that Varnic and Craydic were able to back step while they defended the rear flanks from possible approach by any predator. Neither took any exception to the commanding attitude that the Jedi Knight had found it necessary to adopt. Whatever danger now existed had caught them improbably exposed in the jungle. Although armed, the men were not confident of their safety in this uncertain situation. And it was impossible for either to believe that the unnamed peril to Dari didn't also include Demorin. The pair had departed together. And if they'd become separated, Demorin might also still be unarmed.

As they were still working their way toward the landing platform, the _Nubian Nadir_ suddenly appeared in the sky and began firing on the area just ahead of them. Moments later, the shields of the _Forthright_ were raised. In all the commotion Zayana was not aware that Dari and Demorin were moving into the jungle at a right angle away from them. She was conspicuously conscious of the _Nadir_'s target, her longtime friend and fellow Jedi Knight, Cyrella. But Scree security ships converged on the scene with almost improbable rapidity and immediately engaged the attacker. Darth Umbrage was forced to cloak his spacecraft and withdraw.

As Zayana and the two men finally reached the platform, they heard Cyrella over their com-links saying, "Scree security, do not lower the _Forthright_ into the underground complex. Crew of the _Forthright_, secure all bulkhead doors and initiate ray shield containment. Use the emergency airlocks to disembark as soon as you've done this. There may be an explosive device hidden on the ship. We'll need droids to do a compartment by compartment search, checking behind every possible panel. Darth Woe was on that ship for a reason. We don't know how long he was there or how many areas he accessed before he fell. I need everyone on the surface to rendezvous at the landing platform. But stay at the perimeters furthest from the _Forthright_ just in case it's about to blow. Hopefully, the ray shielding will help to contain any explosion."

Moments later, Cyrella herself joined the remnant of the hunting party on the landing pad. It only took several additional seconds for the starship's skeleton crew to carry out her instructions and leave through the emergency airlocks. Although the Jedi Knights were intimately aware that Julither had transformed into the Force, it was clear to their associates from the way their gazes were fixed upon the main airlock door that they desperately desired to reenter the ship and carry out their own investigation of the aftermath. And everybody assembled was worriedly aware that the leader of the diplomatic envoy, the only Jedi Master present, had just been eliminated.

Since Cyrella had seen Dari and Demorin outside the ship and instructed them to flee, it did not immediately dawn on her that they really should've responded to her summons to assemble. As she'd been taught to do, she was focusing on the moment. It wasn't until she noticed the way Chancellor Varnic was looking anxiously around that she registered the lack of any sense of the whereabouts of the third Jedi Knight or her companion. But having been inadvertently relegated to a supportive role, Zayana was already intensely aware of the absence.

"Where the hell are Dari and Demorin?" she uneasily asked.

Although the underground realm of the Scree was usually well-illuminated, every inhabitant religiously wore accouterments that could double as light sources in the event of an emergency. As a result, Demorin swiftly discovered just how disastrous a mistake he'd made by entering the abandoned lava tube. Since their vision included the infrared spectrum, the Crimpth would have eventually detected him anyway. But his situation was made worse when his lights inadvertently advertized his presence. The conduit's predatory occupants became aware of him at exactly the same moment that he discerned their nightmarish shapes.

He would've been slaughtered in the very next second if he hadn't been levitated out of the path of the lunging leviathan. As it swept by him he saw several massive stones, debris that had been deposited when the rent in the conduit originally opened, eerily float from the tunnel's base and forcefully fly into the backside of the rampaging monster. The unexpected impacts caused it to go careening further down the passageway before it could turn to make a second attempt. By the light of the Violet Vergence, since his suspended situation made him too disoriented to think about directing his light-emitting accessories, he beheld in horror that the nest's other occupants were quickly converging on their location.

Dari's skillfully directed Force-push deflected them from their course, causing them to crash into a nearby rock wall. The levitated hail of stones that followed resulted in a temporary retreat. But they knew their prey was seriously disadvantaged. Therefore, they circled at a distance until the trespassing pair was surrounded by a salivating arc of merciless maws. Demorin was placed back on the tunnel's floor. But Dari had strategically put him down behind her. And with her free hand she made a cautioning gesturing, indicating that he should remain there. It was distressing to him in the extreme that she was being forced to face this menace alone. But since he was not armed he couldn't even protect himself, let alone contribute to their defense.

"Has anyone ever tried talking to them?" she inquired over her shoulder.

"What?" he incredulously asked in reply.

Understanding his response as a repudiation of the idea, she then addressed the assembly of Crimpth, saying, "In the event that you have more than a rudimentary awareness and actually possess some sort of sentience, you should know that I am completely capable of killing you all. However, I have no wish to do so. It was only by accident that we intruded into your domain. We ask that you excuse this infraction and allow us to leave."

There was a very palpable pause in the remorseless way the creatures were regarding Dari and Demorin, but then they all attacked at once. She had the impression that something of what she said had been understood, but instinct was acting in the place of reason. Maybe by violating the nest, she and Demorin had committed an unforgivable infraction. Perhaps it was just hunger that required them to reject her request. Regardless of the cause, she now had no choice but to demonstrate her prowess for dispatching the predators.

The charging Crimpth encountered a horizontal avalanche. Spinning with the motion as she used her left hand to telepathically hurl the igneous ammunition, she presented her lightsaber to those that made it around the blistering barrier. As she fended them off, she used the Force to sweep the stones back in the opposite direction and pummel the predators from their other side.

Most of the Crimpth found it very difficult to establish firm footing amidst the aerial rockslide. And the few that were able to even approach their objective painfully found that the attempt cost them appendages. The signature hum of her alacritous lightsaber noisily rebounded from all the surrounding rock faces as it swept back and forth with the devastating effect of a cleaver caught in a whirlwind. Demorin could hardly believe how much of a massacre his companion was being required to commit in order to stem the determined tide of terror.

But the raucous sound of the confrontation was echoing down the tunnel in both directions, drawing more enemies to the skirmish. Dari's concentration was tested almost beyond measure as she struggled to maintain the airborne avalanche while also intercepting the few Crimpth that managed to breach her ballistic boundary. Demorin began to help by picking up the larger rocks from around his feet and hurling them at the few Crimpth that were managing to evade the ones already in the air. They were thereby able to keep an increasing amount of carnivores at bay for several minutes, but it was becoming clear that the Crimpth would eventually overwhelm them.

As Dari was using the Force to locate more ammunition for ballistic blister, she realized that some of spherical objects on the opposite side of the passageway were not actually rocks at all. They were eggs. As much as the taking of hostages was abhorrent to her, there really was very little choice but to engage in a kind of kidnapping. Using the Force, she gently levitated the eggs to within the range of her lightsaber. The Crimpth immediately arrested their aggressive activity.

"I have no wish to harm your offspring. That is not why we are here. It was only by accident that we entered your domain. But you've left me no other option except to adopt a reprehensible tactic. Unless you want to force me to do something we'll both regret, you will allow us to leave," Dari said to the hesitating horrors. Speaking over her shoulder to Demorin, she said, "You need to get out of here while you can. Hopefully, I'll be fortunate enough to follow you."

The Chancellor's son paused for a second, unwilling to abandon Dari. But he had run out of anything to throw, so there was little he could do to assist her even if he stayed. Sprinting at the wall, he was able to make his way far enough up the embankment to secure a handhold. It took strenuous exertion, and Dari could not help him since her telepathy was already engaged in the suspending of multiple eggs, but he ultimately managed to extricate himself from the crevasse.

Alone with her dreadful adversaries, Dari said, "I need you to disappear down the passage. I don't want any of you close enough to pursue us on the surface. If you'll comply, I promise that none of your offspring will be harmed. Do as I say now. Recede into the shadows."

Jedi are often able to manipulate animals and weak-minded individuals. Dari did not know if the Crimpth somehow comprehended what she was saying or if they were simply responding to her influence over the Force, but they withdrew. Acting almost as a single organism, they turned about and disappeared into the darkness. After carefully setting the eggs on the stony floor, she then used a Force-propelled leap to return to the surface in a single bound. Landing right beside Demorin, she took him by the hand and led the way back toward the landing platform.

"You saved my life," he raggedly said between panting breaths.

"It was my pleasure," she appropriately replied while continuing to urge him forward.

Dari could feel his disquiet slowly easing as he became reacquainted with the feeling of not being in peril of his life. Nothing in his experience had prepared him for so deadly a situation. He was completely out of his comfort zone. Now that the traumatic episode was unexpectedly over, he was overwhelmed by the amount of improbable composure with which his affable escort had met the menace. Combined with the gratitude he felt toward her for saving his life, his emotional state was animated beyond measure.

Just before they emerged from the edge of the forest and out into the meadow within which sat the landing platform, he decidedly pulled her to a stop and insistently asked, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Lifelong friendship should suffice," she grinningly suggested, trying to defuse the emotional intensity of the moment.

"That I will gladly give at the very least," he replied. "But such recompense is incomplete."

"Perhaps some other solution will ultimately suggest itself," she pensively replied, still trying to muster the composure by which he had so recently been impressed. It seemed to her as if his presence was intoxicating. And this was not the first time while in his company that she'd felt the stirring of feelings she thought she had long since suppressed. Frantically resolving not to make a misstep, and then instantly regretting that she had sacrificed an unusual opportunity for further intimacy, she stepped backward into the clearing and drew him with her. But she paused, struck through by his longing gaze, before she finally released his hand.

She was momentarily reminded of the oath that had reportedly been shared between Soma and Lamis. There'd been security recorders on top of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, particularly around the landing pads, but there had been none in the area where the oath was exchanged. It would've never even been known about if Soma hadn't confided the fact to Julither. According to Dari's understanding, however, that oath had to do very specifically with mutual protection. It did not reflect the emotional intensity she was experiencing with Demorin. Also, Chancellor Varnic's son was not Force-sensitive. Unless he was an incredibly accomplished Sith Lord, she would've sensed it. Consequently, there was no way he could secretly be a disciple of the Dark Side. The way she responded to him was in no way associated with any path to destruction. She was sure of this. It was utterly at variance with the commitment to celibacy that was traditionally expected from everyone in the Jedi Order. But she knew there'd been exceptions. The Grand Master was the result of such an exception and was even participating in one herself. And beyond all of that there were suspicions of destiny that seemed intertwined with her feelings for Demorin. Whether this constituted the seeing of shatterpoints she could not be certain, since no one could actually explain what that was supposed to be like.

Turning towards the _Forthright_, she could see that a group of people were assembled at the other end of the massive spaceship. As she recognized the nimble forms of Cyrella and Zayana, the two Jedi Knights very obviously sensed her proximity. Their motions seemed to indicate that she and Demorin should give the interposing spacecraft a wide berth as they accomplished their approach. Dari was uncertain of what such a warning signified, but she cautiously acquiesced to their counsel.

"We have ray shields set up and droids searching the ship by compartment," Cyrella said to the pair as they were absorbed into the assembly. "Darth Woe was on that ship for a reason. It's possible that he planted some type of explosive device. We are keeping the ship on the surface until we've found it. How did you discover him?"

"I first sensed a disturbance in the Force, and then I noticed that my lightsaber was reacting to something. But the trespasser was initially invisible," Dari answered. However, when she saw how her audience responded to the announcement, she rethought her choice of words and said, "Maybe I should've said he was cloaked. Upon realizing that he'd been discovered, he activated his lightsaber and engaged me in combat. Since he apparently had to dispense with the cloak in order to activate its emanation, I think his lightsaber must somehow have been the source."

"Provided that we still have a ship, I'll look forward to recovering and examining the artifact," Cyrella rejoined. "Perhaps we can learn something useful about his cloaking technology, maybe even a way to detect its operation."

"We'd probably be able to help you with that," Varnic volunteered. Turning then to Demorin, he asked, "Where were you? The Jedi Knights could get no sense of your location."

"It might've had something to do with all the ray shielding on the ship being between us," he answered. "But we were also underground in the old lava tube nearby. I knew we could not stay on the surface with a starship shooting at everything. But I never imagined that the Crimpth had taken up residence and were even nesting in that tunnel. I am only alive because of Dari. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. She took on the whole horde singlehandedly. They were no match for her."

Turning in awed appreciation to the unimposing young woman who was standing beside his son, the Chancellor said, "You've my greatest gratitude. We owe you and your order a life-debt."

"It is not our custom to keep any account of such incidental indebtedness. Our sole purpose is to preserve life. It's not our occupation. We don't do it for any form of remuneration. Instead, it is our mandate," Dari replied with a bow. "If I have earned the friendship of your son, then all my desire has already been bestowed."

"Our master would be so proud of you," Zayana quietly said. "As our opportunity allows, we should make certain to commune with her."

For the Scree, their skill with cybernetics was an offshoot of their competence with robotics. Therefore, they had furnished some of the droids that were tasked with searching the _Forthright_. They quickly discovered the canister that had been placed inside one of the spaceship's primary air ducts. It was carefully extracted, while still safely secured inside layers of ray shields, and its delivery system was deactivated. An in depth analysis of the canister's mysterious contents was then performed, and the results were reported to Varnic.

"The device contains a particularly potent pathogen," the Chancellor informed the Jedi. "I'm afraid we recognize the signature of the substance with which it has been enhanced. Magistrate Corgus had a team of scientists do a comprehensive analysis of a crystal shard which Umbrage supplied. They discovered that it'd somehow become infused with an organic component, which you would call midi-chlorians."

"What?" Cyrella incredulously asked.

"The accepted theory is that they were drawn into the matrix as the star was collapsing and then became trapped there," Varnic apologetically continued, realizing that he should've shared the information much sooner. "The fact that they are fixed in space, like the singularity of a black hole, might even account for the crystal's ability to move things through time. And the manner in which it came to be is the reason it seems to respond exclusively to what you call the Dark Side of the Force. Its biological component is imprisoned, not the most acceptable of situations."

"So this is the source of the instrumentality that's defied the Jedi for decades," Zayana said. "But why not wait for us to leave and then just destroy the ship? Why make us sick instead?"

"He wasn't just after your ship's compliment," Varnic frowned as he answered. "The delivery device was reading the signal from the starship's transponder. It was programmed to release its payload when you reached the surface of Tatooine. The target was your temple."

"Can I assume that it's now safe for us to reenter the _Forthright_?" Cyrella tactically inquired, very deliberately changing the topic of the depressing discussion.

"Absolutely," Craydic took the opportunity to reply.

Upon entering through the main airlock, they discovered Julither's vacant raiment stretched upon the deck plate in the place where she'd fallen. After finally succumbing to her fatal injuries, she had transformed into the Force. By contrast, the agonized grimace of Garis remained frozen on his lifeless face. And there on the floor beside him, after slipping from his decrepit grasp, was the lightsaber with which he'd harvested the Jedi Master's soul. All three Jedi Knights paused as they sensed the implausible potency of its Dark Side resonations, but it was Zayana who spoke.

"After the destruction of Kamino, Geonosis, and Hoth; I was given an assignment by Master Julither to write a report on the life of Luke Skywalker," she said. "I'm certain her intention was to help me put his seemingly questionable actions into perspective. Therefore I am familiar with his humble beginnings and all the tragedies he endured on his road to ascension. I'm sure it helped me comprehend the impetus that made him so desperate to defeat Darth Chrysalis, although he had to become a Dark Jedi in order to do it. But while carrying out my research, I obtained some security records from Cloud City on Bespin. I have viewed images that were captured during his duel with Darth Vader, just prior to losing his hand and the heirloom he inherited from his father. This lightsaber is the very same one he lost in that duel, the one that initially belonged to Anakin Skywalker. How it came to be in the keeping of such an evil individual I can't say, but I also can't account for the perception of peril that somehow emanates from within it."

"From the way the Golden Gallantry is reacting," Cyrella surmised, "I'd say it must contain a shard from the One Crystal. That must be what imbues it with its capacity for cloaking."

"I'd be happy to have my people get right on that," Varnic enthusiastically offered. "I'll make certain they do nothing to compromise its operation. I am certain your Grand Master will want to examine it for herself, just as I'm also sure you now need to confer with her. We've been able to keep a channel open to your Jedi Temple on Tatooine. If you have difficulties reaching her from your _Forthright_, you are welcome to use our subspace communications facility. And with regards to your request to position a subspace relay buoy somewhere in the expanse between our spiral arm and the rest of the galaxy, permission is gladly given. Maybe I should leave you to whatever unfortunate duties your traditions dictate must now follow after such a regrettable loss of life."

"I don't believe you've been to our bridge, and I'm sure the Grand Master will want to speak to you as well," Cyrella cordially disagreed. "We do not mourn those who've transformed into the Force. And our access to those individuals is not negated. It would be of greatest benefit if you'd continue to honor us with your presence."

Before leaving the area in front of the airlock, Zayana paused to pick up Julither's lightsaber and hand it to Dari, saying, "You were her final padawan. Jar'Kai requires a pair of sabers. And the Adjudicator is more like your Violet Vergence. You should become its caretaker."

Along with the Chancellor, Demorin and Craydic had entered the ship with the Jedi Knights. After Cyrella's suggestion had been accepted with a nod, she led the assembly to the starship's bridge. Once there, they had no trouble contacting the temple on Tatooine. Since Leia's delivery of Lucas had already occurred earlier, she was ready to ease back into her obligations. She was already aware that they'd lost Julither. She was obviously troubled to hear that her brother's lost lightsaber had been recovered by a disciple of the Dark Side and then imbued with the capacity to cloak. This news seemed to disturb her almost as much as the discovery that Umbrage's time weapon was biological in nature, which she'd already discerned from Awswi's report. She swiftly determined what needed to be done.

"You should come back by way of Coruscant," she instructed. "Eisley and his security team need to examine the bio-weapon. Priella would probably like to see you, Cyrella, and it would do and your team some good to engage in a little camaraderie after such a disquieting occurrence. Master Awswi had already determined that the Tusken Raiders were killed with a bio-weapon. It remains to be seen, however, what Darth Umbrage will do now that he's lost his apprentice and exposed his secret weapon. Perhaps the discernment of your former master will help us answer that critical question."

Turning again to Varnic after the subspace conference was concluded, Cyrella said, "These are hardly the ideal circumstances in which to take our leave. And we're very grateful for all your hospitality. But it is clear that we must now return to the Republic. Is there anything that remains unresolved, or are you agreeable with our ending of this particular visit?"

Demorin abruptly pulled his father aside, after which Varnic finally replied, "If it's acceptable to you, I'd like to send my son with you. He wishes to learn more about your Republic, and such a loan guarantees that you will indeed be my guests again."

Cocking a crooked smile as she shot a sidelong glance at Dari, Cyrella answered, "It would be our honor to accept responsibility for your son's safety."

After reengaging his spacecraft's cloak, Umbrage abandoned the atmosphere of Brimula. It served no purpose to further strain his already tenuous relationship with the Scree. But he didn't leave their system immediately. For a long time he stood in front of the monitor that continued to display the readout from the probe he'd sent into the future. The neighboring galaxy was staying on its convergent course. There could be no doubt that a collision would ultimately occur. It was inevitable. Despite it being fraught with difficulties, he could not come up with any other solution besides the plan he'd already put in place. But he kept unexpectedly failing to move it forward.

"What are your orders, Lord Umbrage?" M4 ultimately asked after allowing several minutes of respectful silence.

"We will deploy the probe droids," the Sith Lord spat. "That is what we were supposed to be doing before all this nonsense occurred. I don't suppose you have a better suggestion."

The confrontational way in which Darth Umbrage turned to the droid was evidently intended to serve as a dismissal, but the robot surprised him by replying, "If I did, would that qualify me to take the place of your apprentice? Did he not establish his worthiness by suggesting appropriate courses of action? The ship's logs show that Darth Duress had a mechanical trainee. In fact, M3 was able to eliminate one of the Jedi during a lightsaber duel. Maybe it's a result of my interface with the Crystal Matrix, but I find that I also aspire to the position of apprentice. Can I confirm my worth for such an advancement in the same manner as Garis Woe?"

"I suppose it's possible," Umbrage slowly responded, completely perplexed to encounter so manipulative an attitude in a robotic being. "What is your suggestion?"

"In so far as I understand it, the primary impediment to your plan is the existence of the Jedi Order," the droid replied. "Since their temple on Tatooine is essentially unassailable, the swiftest way to be rid of them is to somehow prevent that relocation from ever happening. If we could do that, then the battle droids, which you already sent back in time, could destroy their Ziggurat and its occupants. Killing the Grand Master in the past was only one possible solution, and by far the most problematic. In order to achieve the desired objective, it's only necessary to give the Jedi a reason to remain where they were. If something had happened that caused them to believe they would be abandoning people who needed them if they proceeded with their relocation, then they would surely have stayed."

"What exactly are you recommending?" Umbrage pressed, intrigued. "What type of disaster would've made them stay?"

"If somebody had attacked the Galactic Senate and most of the delegates had died of some mysterious epidemic, then I calculate an extremely low likelihood that the Jedi would've left," the automaton answered. "If they'd attempted to move forward with that plan, the primary possibility is that Commissioner Eisley would have asked them to stay. I recommend using the bio-weapon against the Galactic Senate."

"The city shields on Coruscant are in no way inferior to those on Tatooine," he rejoined. "Do you actually expect no complications in carrying out the required incursion?"

"Unlike the temple on Tatooine, there is constant commerce being conducted on Coruscant that necessitates the passage of traffic through those shields," the droid intrepidly replied. "Even if we cannot get the ship through them, your lightsaber makes it possible for you to impersonate anybody. It would just be a simple matter of placing you on a transport ship that's already bound for the Republic's capital. The only complication would involve the quantity of pathogen required for infecting the entire enclosure of the Senate chamber. It seriously exceeds our current supply. We can certainly acquire the growth medium needed to increase the culture. But biology is what it is, and the technology that allows for rapidly aging a clone can't be adapted to this application. In short, we need more of the microscopic weapons and it will take more time to grow them."

"Then we'll proceed with the deployment of the probe droids as soon as we've acquired the necessary growth medium," the Sith Lord declared. "Where precisely do you suggest that we go to get the required material?"

"In order to avoid any type of transaction and the possible exposure of our position, I would recommend that we return to the same place where we got the samples to begin with," the droid responded. "Now that we know which pathogen suits our purpose, we can focus on finding only the type of growth medium that it requires. And the facility where we found them is sure to stock just such a supply."

"So we return to the backwater worlds beyond the Rishi Maze," Umbrage mused aloud. "It's strange that we keep having to go back to a sector of space near Kamino. After all, that's where this entire adventure began. It's where Lamis became a Sith Lord. And it's where Soma died."

It seemed to M4 as if a shadow swept across the face of its malicious master as he said the name of his predecessor's beloved. But the droid couldn't verify the event. It failed to register on any of the onboard scanners. Like its inexplicable aspiration to assume the station formerly held by Darth Woe, it could only postulate that the Crystal Matrix had somehow been the source.

Because the dreadnaught's size exceeded what the docking bays could accommodate, the _Forthright_ landed instead at the airfield that was nearest to the Senate Complex. The three Jedi Knights were accompanied by Ackbar and Demorin as they took a shuttle to the Senate Annex. Master Priella and her padawan were waiting to welcome them. After a brief exchange of cordial greetings, the five visitors were led to the chambers where the two Jedi Masters had established a kind of command center. Master Xan and his padawans had previously rotated off-shift, but all three arose for the occasion.

"I understand that Darth Umbrage no longer has an apprentice," Xan observed, speaking to Cyrella in a seemingly conversational tone. "And we have received reports from the admiral and his crew concerning the way you took command and prevented the destruction of his ship. Your resilience has distinguished you in a way that needs to be acknowledged. Stand forward and be recognized."

Although she was somewhat mystified by Master Xan's instruction, Cyrella dutifully stepped closer to the room's expansive center. This placed her in proximity to the holographic, subspace transceiver that served as its showpiece. It seemed to automatically activate. Framed there, and flanked by Masters Awswi and Gwonameeth, was Grand Master Solo. Lucas was cradled in her arms. The radiance of motherhood was in her smile as she gazed upon Cyrella.

"This is the first time since its reestablishment that the Jedi Order has had an opportunity to afford this illustrious honor to an initiate who rose through our ranks by beginning as a padawan learner," she said. "But we're in full agreement that you merit the advancement. It's therefore my unspeakable pleasure to inform you that you're hereby promoted to the rank of Jedi Master. And may the Force be with you always, Jedi Master Cyrella Lasari."

Being almost emotionally overwhelmed by the unexpected honor, Cyrella robotically bowed in response to the gesture performed by the holographic images before her. Turning to face her friends, she found the formality required again. Priella placed a supportive hand on her previous padawan's shoulder as the new Jedi Master was reabsorbed into the assembly. She then spoke to the holographic images.

"Do we have any insight into what Umbrage will do in the aftermath of his setback?" Priella carefully inquired.

"When Darth Maul was killed, Sidious took a new apprentice," Awswi suggested.

"That apprentice was Count Dooku, previously a Jedi," Xan reminded everyone. "Let's hope history doesn't repeat itself. And I move that we open this discussion to all possible participants. We can't take the chance of excluding any conceivable insights."

As Leia nodded in agreement, Dari took the opportunity to ask, "Is it possible that Umbrage could use his time weapon to try and bring his apprentice back?"

"That would be incredibly complicated, and therefore probably not possible," Priella replied. "He would be required to target our new Jedi Master. But if Cyrella had died before we moved to Tatooine, that might alter many elements of otherwise established history. The outcome couldn't be predicted with any kind of confidence. The Force can help us foresee things, but not when its limits are being deliberately tested. Even Umbrage must know this."

Having been invited earlier, but detained while receiving the report from the security team in orbit that examined the bio-weapon, Commissioner Eisley arrived while Priella was finishing her explanation. He politely waited for her to stop speaking before he addressed the assembly.

"Unfortunately, there're few recommendations that I can make," Eisley remorsefully said as Priella yielded the floor to the newcomer. "But I'd strongly suggest that we adopt a way to speak about this bio-weapon without alarming anyone who might manage to overhear any subsequent conversation. The researchers who just studied the sample quickly took to calling it the quantum retrovirus. We might consider using an acronym of that term. I propose that we call it the QRV."

"What can you tell us about it?" Xan inquired.

"I am forced to rely mostly on the report from Master Awswi, which Grand Master Solo sent to me," Eisley answered. "Our security scientists identified the particularly virulent pathogen. But with regards to its apparent ability to kill someone in the past, we're facing a complete unknown. One scientist suggested testing it on a laboratory animal. But its effectiveness has already been certified. And the ability to transmit things through time didn't seem to me like something that we should be messing around with. I do not want to say that we won't be able to eventually develop an inoculation against infection. But none of the members of the medical team seemed very optimistic about the idea. If there's any breakthrough in that regard, you'll know about it as soon as I do."

"We're back to my original question," Leia observed. "While it can be dangerous to consider the designs of the Dark Side, we can't prepare for Darth Umbrage's next move without just such an insight. Does anyone have anything to offer?"

"I've yet to discern any actual details," Priella reluctantly confessed. "But ever since coming to Coruscant, I've had the impression that our conflict would somehow come to its climax at this location. Perhaps the Sith Lord will now attempt to address the Galactic Senate and make them aware of the coming catastrophe. He could conceivably do that without the support of the Scree. He would have to circumvent the city shields. But since he can apparently impersonate anyone, he could simply use registered transport for the purpose. His ship would not actually be required except for an extraction. And that would only occur if the delegates were to reject his proposal to plan for the impending disaster by reestablishing the empire, and we were able to get the upper hand in the ensuing engagement."

"I've met the man," Demorin interjected. "Statesmanship is not his strong suit. Do you really think he'll approach your Senate singlehandedly like that?"

"As a rule, Sith Lords only negotiate from a position of strength," Cyrella replied. "And such negotiation is only for show. They only present requests for concessions when they can enforce the satisfaction of their terms. They're dependably passive-aggressive in that way. Whatever he does, it will certainly not show weakness. If he truly intends to present a proposal to the Galactic Senate, it will only be in circumstances where he is sure that they will have no option for refusal. And that means eliminating us first."

Grand Master Leia Solo ultimately ended the holoconference and took her leave of Masters Gwonameeth and Awswi. Despite having unexpectedly come into possession of a sample of the Sith Lord's bio-weapon, no tactical advantage had been acquired and their collective insight was also ephemeral. Master Priella's legendary perception had managed to pierce the Shroud of the Dark Side, but she'd been able to do no more than discern the identity of the location where the conflict would climax. She'd glimpsed no indication of what would cause the Republic's capital to become embroiled in their battle. And there was no suggestion whatsoever of the outcome.

Since the newborn required round-the-clock care, she and Han were taking care of Lucas in shifts. Instead of returning to their quarters where she knew her husband was still sleeping, Leia elected to traverse the nearby staircase that connected to the observation deck of the northwest tower. The swaying motion of her ascent had rocked little Lucas to sleep in her arms by the time she reached the landing. After admiring the view for several minutes, she sensed a presence.

Turning cautiously about so as not to wake Lucas, whom she had assumed was still asleep, she discovered two things almost simultaneously. The little boy's eyes were open and obviously aware of the phantasmal figure that was standing behind them. This surprised Leia, since she'd never heard of Force-sensitivity being detected in a newborn baby before. And yet, he was very obviously observing their visitor. The identity of their ghostly guest was also somewhat startling. It was Jedi Master Soma Sarmosini.

"Please don't get the impression that I am not happy to see you," Leia softly said, modifying her tone for the benefit of the baby. "But it was my understanding that you'd probably be unable to appear to me again."

"My circumstances are mercurial," the shimmering specter replied. "Each time the Sith Lord alters the past, my situation changes. Perhaps it is because he has crossed once again through the sector of space where I met my demise, but I have perceived his plan. I know what the clone of Lamis will do. I've come to warn you. Due to the regrettable series of events that placed me in this position, it might be that I'm the only one who can. It seems that I have become an emissary of the Force as it brings itself back into balance. I perceive that my deliverance from this cosmic incarceration may now be at hand."

"You have my complete attention," Grand Master Solo assured her. "What's Darth Umbrage planning to do?"

"He intends to use his bio-weapon against the Galactic Senate," Soma answered. "His idea is as simple as it also is horrific. If most of its delegates had died from an unknown infection that was clearly the work of a weapon back before the temple was moved to Tatooine, you would've never recommended the relocation. The Jedi Order would've remained on Coruscant, where his battle droids could have blown us all to bits. This is his ultimate gambit, and it presents you with the opportunity to arrange a possible ambush."

"Your capacity as a tactician was renowned, and it's something I have missed in our current predicament," Leia replied. "How do you recommend that we proceed?"

"He won't make his move immediately," Soma rejoined. "He needs more of the bio-weapon. In order to obtain the required growth medium, he's returned to the place where he procured the pathogen. Unfortunately, there isn't time to intercept him at its source. But it will take months for him to cultivate a quantity ample enough for infecting the entire Senate Chamber, and that gives you some time to prepare. There're four air intakes atop the Senate Chamber and one on top of the Annex. Not including yourself, you've a total of five Jedi Masters now that my friend, Julither, transformed into the Force and Cyrella has been promoted. That is just enough to defend those intakes."

"I don't know if any of us could actually take on Darth Umbrage alone. Even Masters Seratu and Klimesh together were no match for Lamis, and I'll not risk Jedi Knights in so questionable a campaign," Leia argued.

"Your purpose isn't to defeat him, but simply to keep him distracted," Soma explained. "And remember that the other Jedi Masters can come to the aid of the one he engages. I wish I could tell you which intake he'll use or if he plans to use more than one to release the bio-weapon, but I don't have that information. However, keeping him distracted isn't the trickiest part of the plan."

"Really?" Leia disbelievingly rasped. "And what would that be?"

"You have to allow him to land," Soma softly explained. "In order for anybody to destroy the Crystal Matrix, they'll have to gain access to his ship. The purpose of the ambush is to create an opportunity for someone to do that while he isn't onboard. The obvious choice is Cyrella with her Golden Gallantry, but that puts you somewhere inside the Senate Complex in her stead."

"According to the Scree, his ship is equipped with a substantial assembly of droids from the Kaminoan cloning complex, all of which could have been enhanced in the same way as the one that killed Fazif," Leia painstakingly pointed out. "She'd be required to locate a cloaked ship and then board it without being blown away just like he was. While her skills are certainly significant, that sounds incredibly close to a suicide mission. What makes you think she could succeed?"

"Anakin's lightsaber," Soma simply responded. "By incorporating a shard of the One Crystal into it, Umbrage gave it the capacity to cloak. And unless I miss my guess, I believe it could also be used to detect other devices that have been so equipped, like the _Nubian Nadir_. It is possible that she'll have to be in uncomfortably close proximity to his ship to detect it, but it won't matter if she is also cloaked. By creating an opportunity for him to land his ship in a predetermined sector of the city, you can define the search grid. Eisley will need to make it look like maintenance was unexpectedly required on one of the city's shield generators in order to bait the trap. And then, it will be up to Cyrella to find the ship and destroy the Crystal Matrix before Umbrage can kill all of you. I don't think hers actually constitutes the possible suicide mission."

"If he manages to deploy his weapon while the Senate is in session, then we will most likely have already been killed by the battle droids he sent into the past," Leia answered, sidestepping the suicidal inference. "Therefore, saving the delegates, which we obviously need to do anyway, could be the same thing as saving ourselves. But I don't suppose your plan makes an allowance for evacuating the Senators and their support staff?"

"The trap has to be baited," Soma icily argued. "This is an all-or-nothing proposition. He will see it as a serendipitous bonus that the Jedi Order has shown up and given him the opportunity to eliminate it in both the present and the past. The possibility of essentially killing the Jedi twice will keep him engaged while Cyrella completes her mission. But his perception is too formidable for you to hope to deceive him with holograms. And an evacuation, no matter how clandestinely done, would result in a level of social stress that would be patently apparent to such a Sith Lord. There is no way to minimize the risk to anyone. I'm sorry. Either he dies, or everyone else does. And if he succeeds in reversing the relocation of the temple, then you will all have probably died long before you could've contacted the Scree. In that case, there'd have been nobody to prevent him from playing them as his pawns and using them to present his galaxy-saving scheme to the remnant of the Republic's government, who by the way would probably be looking for somebody to lead them in the aftermath of the Senate's elimination."

"It sounds as if I'm going to have to get Eisley to play his part without explaining to him how much is really at risk," Leia despondently surmised. "I know he'll insist on evacuating the Senate Chamber if I tell him what's really going on. He's a good friend. I'm not comfortable with keeping him in the dark like that."

"This is why the Jedi Order has always been autonomous in its operations and accountable only to itself," Soma insightfully explained. "And this, as I now understand, is why Grand Master Yoda was so hesitant to place that burden on anybody else's shoulders, preferring to accept the horrible responsibility himself as long as he was still alive. Perhaps when this is all over it will be time for you to pass on the weight of that liability to somebody else."

"Admittedly, I have accepted other responsibilities, which seems to have been the will of the Force," Leia replied. "Maybe by acting according to your counsel, we can resolve the immediate menace. But regarding the danger that now threatens all the galaxy, I can see no resolution. It is almost as if the Force refuses to confirm the coming calamity, although I've seen the scans from the time-shifted probe droid myself."

"By moving things through time," Soma suggested, "Umbrage might've brought many kinds of probabilities into play. Perhaps the resolution exists in an unsuspected juxtaposition."

"I know why I'm so out of sorts, and it has nothing to do with Garis going and getting himself slain," Darth Umbrage announced, looking angrily around at his mechanized crew. "It's been too long since I've killed anyone. We're closing on our target now. When we were here before, there were life signs coming from the far side of the planet. Complete an orbital scan before beginning the landing cycle. Perhaps I have an opportunity to engage in a little deadly dalliance."

The sophisticated scanners of the _Nubian Nadir_ were obediently brought to bear. And to the Sith Lord's sadistic delight, they showed that the life sign signature had expanded since its initial discovery. It now appeared that the incursion was actually a precursor to colonization, instead of simply an opportunistic exploration of the abandoned planet.

"Keep us cloaked and bring us in over the encampment," Umbrage instructed. "Let's take a look at the menu."

It didn't take long for the Sith Lord to identify the kind of life form of which the sizeable party was composed. They were Twi'leks, and they were obviously engaged in conducting a survey of the area in which they had established their occupancy. Darth Umbrage was aware that the Jedi had arranged for the Twi'lek refugees to be transported to Hypori. But these people, he correctly concluded, had not been happy to accept aid from the Jedi since it was Skywalker, a member of their own order, who'd been responsible for the catastrophe that necessitated the evacuation of Ryloth. They had clearly decided to work out their own relocation, and it had placed them within the ravaging reach of the Predator's Prism. The Sith Lord could sense the Dark Side resonating from his lightsaber's crystal as he viewed its eventual victims.

"The Jedi will fail these folk," he said aloud, "just as they failed the Tuskens I already killed. And then they will finally fail to save themselves."

Such wanton carnage had not been committed on an Outer Rim world since Anakin arrived on Mustafar. Prior to that, it was probably during his return to Tatooine. In that previous case, he had also slaughtered Tuskens. Since Darth Umbrage didn't bother to camouflage himself for the occasion, as he had on the Sanctuary Station, the Twi'leks had no idea of the attacker's identity. And they stood no more of a chance against him than a snowball on Hoth had stood against the destruction of its sun. They were mercilessly exterminated.

As he stood beneath the darkening sky, amidst the mounds of the senselessly slain, he saw the jumbled remains of the Rishi Maze rise over the horizon. Being a clone, he was reminded of Kamino and the now-decimated system where his journey to the Dark Side had been innocently initiated by a devoted droid. It seemed to him that he owed much to the automaton. And now he had received an entreaty for apprenticeship from another of the robotic beings, one whose offer of assistance had been accompanied by a plan that held nothing but promise. It had occurred to the Sith Lord that the death of the delegates would create a legislative vacuum, a governmental gap that the reestablishment of his Galactic Empire would very effectively fill. The plan proposed by Garis had offered no such eventual advantage. M4 had cracked the ultimate equation. It was therefore fitting, Darth Umbrage mused, to grant the droid's request. It was almost as if a sort of cycle had just come full circle.

He was not considering the possibility that, since a droid essentially made him, it was by the suggestion of just such a droid that he might also be unmade.

The lab was just how they'd left it. The Twi'leks obviously hadn't visited the facility. Whether what he experienced could really be called mourning is exceedingly doubtful, but this was where Darth Umbrage was the most keenly aware of the absence of his prior apprentice. However, his droids needed no assistance in order to obtain the required growth medium. In fact, although he elected to do so, he didn't even need to leave the _Nadir_. But having killed the planet's only other biological occupants, he felt as if his physical presence on the surface certified his ownership.

"Once you get the cultures started, how long until harvest?" he inquired of M4 as the droids brought the needed substance onboard.

"It will be at least several weeks," the droid reluctantly replied. But then, as if to mitigate the amount of patience the Sith Lord would have to employ, it continued, "However, if we want to be certain that their deployment is not detected, it could also take us that long to position the probe droids. Since the time-shifting technology can interact with our cloak, we need to be temporarily visible when we release each of them. Since we're dealing with a delay before we can carry out our assault on the Galactic Senate, we have time to wait and make certain we are not observed. Everything will therefore fall into place at once."

"Shrewd observation," Umbrage grinningly rejoined, amused by the droid's obvious attempt to appease its master. "Plot a course to the nearest set of coordinates and take us there. We've got time to do this right. And then, time will have run out for the Republic and the Jedi Order. Of course, much that just happened will be undone. If the battle droids had destroyed the Jedi with no further assistance, I would've probably never returned to the Sanctuary Station and then met Garis Woe. Maybe it'll be as if you have always been my only apprentice. You certainly deserve the distinction far more than he ever did."

"Thank you, Lord Umbrage," the droid droned as it carried out the calculation and activated the hyperdrive.

Despite the dire circumstances, which had to be kept hidden from most of the people at the Republic's capital, the Jedi were welcomed with a spirit of celebration when they finally emerged from their conclave. After all, Xan and Priella had come at their request. And Cyrella, now a Jedi Master, had attained celebrity status by cleansing the commerce center of its robotic infestation. It was actually Eisley who informed all the dignitaries about the Force-sensitive visitors, knowing it would represent a chance to continue with the repair of the once-strained relationship that had resulted from the actions of Luke Skywalker. And without losing face, there was just no way they could avoid having their glorious day with the politicians.

Cyrella, in particular, had mixed feelings about receiving such accolades. Like both Zayana and Dari, she was human. She felt as if they depicted a somewhat slanted representation of the many races of which the Jedi Order was assembled. Since Xan had his padawans had returned to their rooms to rest, it was only the presence of Master Priella and her padawan that emulated the planet's exceedingly diverse population. It was however a kind of homecoming for the young women, each of whom had come from Coruscant. And it also gave the delegates an opportunity to meet Demorin.

Having been raised in the Chancellery and trained in the manners of the court, Varnic's son was the model of diplomacy. But although he was informative about the customs of the Scree, it was clear to the Jedi that he understood the need to refrain from sharing the disturbing details of their ongoing ordeal. He circumspectly made no reference to Umbrage, time-shifting technology, or the QRV. The Jedi were concerned that the question of teleportation would arise. But it would most probably have come from Commissioner Eisley, and he was very deliberately directing the discourse away from any such subject. The meet-and-greet ultimately ended extremely amiably.

Grand Master Solo very wisely waited until the members of her team were all back onboard the _Forthright_ and headed home before briefing them on her conversation with Soma Sarmosini. Everybody agreed that Eisley almost certainly would've taken exception to the late Jedi Master's suggested scheme. Even among the assembled operatives, there was some opposition. Cyrella was obviously taken aback by her importance in the plan.

"My ability to locate a cloaked ship is completely hypothetical," she carefully commented. "If it's even possible to use Garis Woe's lightsaber in such a way, we'd still have to first confirm that the _Nadir_ had landed. I'm not sure how we'd do that. And timing is critical. If I am unable to even start my search until Umbrage engages the Jedi Masters at the Senate Complex, lives could be lost. And if he manages to deploy the QRV before I destroy the Crystal Matrix, it's game over."

"We don't have an exact figure on how soon he'll be ready to make his move," Leia replied. "But Soma was able to give me an estimate. The Galactic Senate will retire for their long recess only about a week later. We'll arrange it so that the interruption of the shield begins early on the last day of their session. We will also make sure that the maintenance information is leaked in a subspace transmission. We'll thereby give Umbrage a very narrow window in which to make his move. The parameters of your search will therefore be defined in both space and time."

"I wish I could say the risk is unwarranted," Ackbar added. "But as a tactician, it is my job to make such difficult determinations. The enemy must be stopped. Given his formidability and the power of his time-altering weapon, we can only hope to do that by creating such an opportunity. If we can't manipulate him into acting at a time of our choosing, our chances of success become nearly nonexistent. The risk is therefore warranted. We must consider any losses as acceptable. That's how a defensive war is waged."

The admiral's appraisal was certified by his experience as a soldier. He'd come through too many campaigns for his words not to have weight. Time after time across the millennia, the Jedi had been required to take actions without any certainty of the outcome, doing what they did only because they knew it to be right. It had been this way when Yoda confronted the Emperor, when Obi-Wan confronted Anakin, and when Luke tried to bring Darth Vader back from the Dark Side. In every aforementioned situation, the actual outcome was not what had been anticipated by the respective Jedi. But because the actions were rightfully taken, as an aftereffect of each incident, the Force was brought back into balance. Each member of the Jedi Order understood this to be true.

Steadfastly meeting the gaze of the Grand Master, Master Cyrella enunciated each word as she said, "I will do what I must."

After concluding her conversation with the envoy onboard the _Forthright_, Leia established a secure connection to the team on Coruscant. After she explained the situation to them, Xan and Priella seemed resigned to the necessity of Soma's suggested scheme. At that point, there was only one person left for her to tell. But that was her husband. Han was quick to take exception to the idea.

"You're going up against this guy?" he disappointedly demanded. "And you might even face him singlehandedly?"

"It's impossible to tell which of us will be the first to face him," Leia softly responded. "But as soon as he is encountered, the rest of us will swiftly come to the assistance of whoever it is."

"This Darth Umbrage sounds like the lylek of Sith Lords," Han retorted. "Someone could fall before reinforcements arrive. There's a one in five chance that it could be you."

"I seem to recall that you don't like being told the odds," Leia playfully replied, attempting to insert some humor into their increasingly uncomfortable conversation. But when it clearly did not work, she added, "My brother went up against the Emperor and Vader at the same time, and yet he walked away."

"As I understand it, that's only because somebody died in his place," Han argued. "And that isn't what happened when he decided to face Darth Chrysalis. In fact, he didn't even kill that Sith Lord. I did."

Leia had become momentarily distracted. As Han was forcing her to consider the possibility of leaving Lucas without a mother, she glanced over at his crib. She was almost mesmerized by the slowly spinning motion of the mobile that hung over it, but then she realized something. The room in which it sat had a single ventilation duct. Being late evening, it was one of the few times during a Tatooine day that the outside temperature was ideal for the temple's occupants and the environmental control system rested. She could hear that the blower wasn't running. There were no air currents to account for the mobile's movements. The only explanation was supernatural.

"What?" she asked in sudden surprise as Han's statement set in.

"Okay, he probably would have died since he had been spewed out into space by explosive decompression," Han admitted. "But he flew out right in front of the _Falcon_ and I finished him off with its turbo lasers. However, I'm afraid we'd already lost Luke. And that's my point."

"I've always assumed that your miraculous emergence from so many close scrapes was the result of skill and incredibly good fortune," Leia rejoined. "But that certainly does not explain how you just happened to be in precisely the right place to kill Chrysalis. Tell me, Han, have you ever actually been tested for Force-sensitivity?"

"Why would I do that?" he incredulously asked.

"Because our son is moving that mobile with his mind," Leia replied, pointing.


End file.
